Cross My Heart
by bgirl26
Summary: This is the story of Brooke Davis who mysteriously disappeared one day. Now she returns, seven years later... But she isn't alone this time. She is back in Tree Hill with two seven- year olds! However, she has a good reason to get back. After all, she will need her family and friends to take care of her twins once Brain Cancer takes her life...
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I gazed at the all too familiar airport. "Finally back home!" I said to myself as I looked around. Everything looked pretty much the same... Just the way I had left it seven years ago. Faded leather couches and evergreens on the corner. People with a dazed and confused look on their face. I quickly went to the conveyer belt and grabbed my many Louis Vuitton travel bags and put them on a luggage cart.  
My entire world had changed. However the familiar air gave me a feel that I was safe as I was home again. Grabbing hold of my two very sleepy eyed children, I walked out of the airport which bombarded me with a gush of strong memories. The storm inside of me escaped as I burst out crying without realizing it. I had to be strong for my kids. However, it was too much to take in at that point of time. It didn't matter... I had to get myself together. For my kids and even for myself.  
So here I stood, Gucci sunglasses perched atop my sleek auburn locks. I was dressed casually with a black shirt and flaming red shorts and plain black pumps. A Chanel tote hung by my side along. Of course there was an addition of my two very adorable seven year olds: Jude Nathan Davis and Sophia Haley Davis.  
They too were dressed in designer labels. Jude wore black jeans and a tucked in navy t-shirt. Sophia wore a beautiful purple dress with a white shrug. As we stood out in the sunshine, I gave both of them a quick hug. They mattered the world to me. As they waved goodbye to a departing plane, I hailed a taxi to take us to our new home.  
As we rode around the streets of Tree Hill, the ones I could navigate even with my eyes closed, I showed my children all the exciting sights where memories were hidden underneath every tree or stone. After days, I found myself smiling... feeling the warm air in my face and the best part of it was that I got to share it with the two people who mattered the most to me.  
The taxi parked itself behind a large three-storey house. "Is this where we are now going to live mamma?" asked Jude in his sweet child-like voice. "Yes honey. Welcome to our new home!" I answered as I saw Sophia run across the front yard happily with her arms outstretched, pretending to be a plane. "Come on Jude, hop aboard the Sophia airplane!" her angelic voice spoke up as she made whooshing sounds. Jude followed her in her little act as they two continued to run around on the lush green grass. I opened the heavy oak door as the friendly taxi driver dropped down our hand luggage.  
Within an hour, the movers were there with the rest of our luggage from New York. I got really busy handling the furniture I had placed an order for way in advance and the paint job and every other minute detail. I couldn't handle the stress as I caved down on the floor with a headache.

"Look Mamma, new neighbors!" yelled Jamie as he looked out of the window and soon continued his play-date with Jenny.  
"Oh yes! Finally somebody to warm the large houses in this neighborhood. I hope it is someone nice." Said Haley as she clasped her hands together as if sending a small prayer to heaven. "Look baby, they even have two kids!"  
"Oh can we go there Mamma... pleaseeeee!" said her eight year old son who had mastered the art of making puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure. You and Jenny can help me bake brownies and we can take it to them and offer our help. How does that sound?" said Haley, her blue eyes sparkling just as much as her son's.  
"Awesome!" he yelled as Jenny followed him to the kitchen.  
Just then, Haley's phone began beeping as she saw the caller id read the name of her best friend: Peyton Sawyer-Jagelski.  
"Hi Haley! What mess is my little girl creating now? I don't think I was ever that hyperactive at nine." Said Peyton in a slightly tired tone. Jenny was Peyton's step- daughter, but she loved her more than a real mom could love her child.  
"That is because of the excess sugar you are feeding her! Anyway, she isn't troubling us at all. James and Jenny are in the kitchen at the moment. We are going to bake brownies and offer our help to our new neighbors."  
"Oooh! New people! Great... so I will come to pick her up later okay?"  
"Sure Peyt. Don't forget family dinner this Saturday!"  
"Yes Haley... we wouldn't miss it for the world. Anyway, my band finally arrived at Red Bedrooms. I've got to hang up. See you at night."  
"Yeah, bye."  
Saying this, she put down the phone and headed to help the kids bake their brownies. The instant brownies came up unusually fast and within a matter of minutes the group of three were headed through the door and to the next house.  
The kids did not waste any seconds. They all began playing like they knew each other since they were born. Haley simply gazed at them for a little while admiring that quality which was only to be seen in children. They did not form prejudices. They took in whoever and whatever came their way with glad acceptance. Haley walked up to the kids.  
"Hi sweetie... what are your names?"  
"Hi! My name is Sophia and this is my twin brother Jude."  
"Such lovely names! Are your parents inside?"  
"Yes, mommy is inside. She told us to stay out and play because she was arranging the house for us." Jude spoke up.  
"Yes! I am going to get a pink and purple princess room! And Jude is getting a blue and green one filled with the largest teddy bears in the world!" said Sophia bouncing up and down.  
Just then, a few movers finished fixing their playing set in the backyard. Right beside the pool was a swing set, a slide, mary go round, see saw, a jungle gym and a very large trampoline! Oh and of course, a basketball court. The kids dashed there and within breaths were engrossed in their world of games and fun.  
Haley sighed to herself and decided to finally go in and meet the parents of the two very adorable twins.  
The door to the house was open as the movers continued to shift heavy furniture from the many trucks to the inside of the house. She opened the door and walked in... entering the living room, smiling slightly as she tried to find the owners.  
Suddenly, with a flash, the plate of brownies fell from her grasp as she saw a sight that brought tears to her eyes instantly.  
What lay in front of her... was her best friend, Brooke Davis, who vanished into thin air seven years ago without informing a single soul. No parting words, just flight. It had been seven years and four months. No return. No contact. Seven and a half years of constant finding, but it left them with nothing but misery.  
However, what shocked Haley more was the image of her best friend laying on the floor, tightly clutching her aching head in pain.  
I was moving from side to side as tears constantly flowed through my eyes. I did not register Haley's arrival. The pain was too much. I kept rolling on the floor. The pain was just too much. Soon the world became blurry and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a slight ache on the right side of my head. The world started coming back to focus as I clutched my head. I realized that I was in a beautiful room with orange painted walls and brown furniture. Haley walked in a couple of minutes later.  
"You woke up!" said Haley trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Hi Haley! How are you?" I said feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
"How am I? I'm just fine! Just fantastic! I feel so happy that I could just leave town and then come waltzing back as if nothing happened." She replied as tears formed in her pretty blue eyes.  
"It was seven years Brooke. Seven years without my best friend." By now she was sobbing hard. "And now you buy the house next door! So that you live few meters away from us."  
"I'm sorry Hales. I didn't mean to. You have got to understand. But first of all where am I? And where are my kids?"  
"You're at my place. Nathan and I brought you home after you passed out. The kids are fine. They are swimming in the pool with Jamie. So they are your kids?"  
"Yes." I said looking down.  
"How old are they?"  
"They will turn seven in four months."  
"Just the time you ran away. Are they Lucas's?"  
"No."  
"How could you Brooke! You cheated on him!?"  
Just as she said this, another surge of pain swept through my head and I fell to the pillows. Although Haley was mad at me, she couldn't see her best friend in pain.  
"What is wrong Brooke? Why do you keep getting these pains and pass out?"  
"Oh nothing... migraines I guess. The travel and shifting must have led to this. Plus it's not easy taking care of two kids all alone. I think I should leave now. I still have a lot of unpacking to do anyway. Thank you for looking after my Sophie and Jude."  
Saying this, I got out of bed and headed home. Over there I was ecstatic to see my former friend, Nathan, guiding the workers and unpacking boxes. Probably, they would forgive me and let me start over.  
"Well, well... our Brookie is back!"  
"Hi Nate. It's good to see you. I'm so sorry to leave. I didn't mean to. But I just had to move away."  
Nathan gave her a tight hug as he hung a pair of pastel green curtains in the living room window.  
"Well, you didn't do so badly with my furniture I must say. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it Brooke Davis. I am here at your service."  
For the next few hours, Haley looked after the twins as Nathan and I kept working on decorating the house. With the dozens of people I had hired to help, the work was going well.  
The house was really large as it had a living room, study, kitchen and Jude and Sophia's play room on the ground floor. The first floor held my, Sophia and Jude's bedrooms as well as a guest bedroom. The second floor too held 4 guest bedrooms.  
The living room had green and cream wallpapers with dark brown and cream furniture. The cream couches had a soothing and welcoming effect and the heavy brown tables and cabinets were a perfect contrast.  
Being the owner and designer of a multi-million dollar fashion company, I had the money as well as the designs to create the most beautiful home me and the kids.  
The kitchen and study were both a pale blue with white furniture. I had installed state of the art equipment in her kitchen and my study was not dull and boring but I had a wall filled with different contrasting wallpapers complete with a collage of all the pictures I had with my friends. Pictures that made me nostalgic. I had different fabric designs and an easel to help me design clothes even while sitting home. The kids play room was huge and painted a soft yellow. I had pampered my kids to the end of the world. I was nothing like my mother. I fulfilled every demand that my children would make and that led to a gigantic amount of dollhouses and spaceships and Barbie dolls and pirates. Bikes, skates, it was all there. A dream come true for every kid.  
Moving to the next floor. My room was a light baby pink with a designed wallpaper. I had designed the wallpaper myself so it was very unique and beautiful. I wanted it to have a modern edge. So I topped it with a black chandelier and black furniture. I had a huge king size four poster bed and a large walk in wardrobe. A flat screen TV lay in front of my bed and a dresser besides the bathroom door. My bathroom was a beautiful mosaic of brown tile and a huge Jacuzzi lay in a corner for me to dive in at the end of the day. The balcony in my room had a set of deck chairs which overlooked a magnificent view of the sea.  
Sophia's room was pink and purple. She had a high white canopy bed and other white furniture. Her dresser lay besides her bathroom which had green tile and she too had a tiny balcony in her room. She had a huge wardrobe with sliding doors and a study table on the other side of the room. Delicate silver angels hung from her ceiling which made a person aww.  
Jude's room had baby blue green and white striped wallpaper and a double brown bed. He too had a huge wardrobe with sliding doors, a dresser and a study table. His bathroom was yellow and a setting was arranged near his windows with a heap of green and blue pillows. What added to the cuteness of his room was that it had a lot of light brown stuffed teddy bears.  
The guest bedrooms were a standard of different colors like orange and yellow. They had simple furniture like a queen size bed, a simple wardrobe and a dresser. I didn't expect those rooms to be used much. However, I did decorate them with the perfect accessories to make them look fabulous.  
By sundown, all the unpacking was complete. I had managed to call my assistant Millicent, back from New York who was glad to help me and my friends unpack my clothes and other belongings.  
"Wow Brooke. I'm surprised. I have never seen anyone finish their unpacking in one day!" said Nathan slightly startled as he looked around the house once everything was in its rightful place.  
"Well, they do call me awesome for a reason! Anyway, when you manage stores, it does kind of give you the added benefit of organizing things quickly. But I'm really grateful for your help Nate. Do you think Haley will ever manage to forgive me?" I asked sheepishly.  
"Let's take things slowly. One day at a time."  
I nodded slightly trying to hold back my tears.  
"Well, I am starving. C'mon, let's go over to my place and eat dinner together. Your kids must be missing their mom as well. Although, Haley does love kids so I can't promise that she hasn't eaten them up by now!" said Nathan while putting his arm over my shoulder and pushing me out of my beautiful new house.


	3. Chapter 3

When we entered Nathan's house, I was smiling from ear to ear seeing Sophia, Jude, Jamie and Jenny finger painting in the kitchen with Haley. Haley too was enjoying herself with my kids. However, as soon as she saw us walk in, her smile faded a little. It was still very hard for her to sink it all in.  
"So you guys done? Dinner is almost ready, I will just wash up the kids and then we can sit to eat." She said getting up and pacing back and forth.  
"Haley stop!" I said a tear trickling down my cheek. "I know that you are really angry with me and I don't blame you. But just listen to me. Seven years ago, I went to Lucas and he began abusing. He said some really horrible things to me. I thought that he loved me too much and that he would give me a chance to explain myself, but he just pushed me to the floor and asked me to leave his life forever. Peyton too was really mad at me for breaking Lucas's heart. So I had to leave. I was pregnant at that time and I needed it to be safe for my kids. Wouldn't you do that for my godson? So I left. However, I did write all of you letters explaining everything. The morning I left, I gave them all to Peyton and asked her to give them to you. But when I returned today, I realized that you'll must have never received them, considering the type of questions you were asking me. Tutor Mom, I never meant to hurt you. You have always understood me. I had to do what I had to. This town left me with some pretty bad memories and I couldn't face them anymore. So I left. I went to New York and expanded Clothes over Bro's which became hugely successful and then you know the rest."  
Nathan and Haley, both lay stunned after what they just heard. Haley sat on a chair sobbing heavily as Nathan himself was fighting back tears. For seven and a half years they were blaming me for just fleeing, but I did write those letters. They needed answers and they needed them now. Nathan went and got out his car keys as he grabbed Haley by the arm.  
"Hey! Where are you going guys?" I yelled over the sound of the engine roaring.  
"To Peyton's! I believe she has some explaining to do!" said Nathan in the roughest tone possible.  
A few minutes later, they reached Peyton's house as Nathan barged through the door and into the room. Peyton was painting a picture at that time.  
"Where are the letters Peyton?" asked Nathan, still submerged in his anger.  
"Nate what's wrong? Which letters?" said Peyton slightly stunned at the sudden entrance of the Naley couple.  
"The ones that Brooke wrote to us Peyton! All of us! How could you hide them?"  
Peyton's eyes widened as she heard the familiar name. The name of her best friend. The name of the person who was there to help her survive everything that life threw at her way... Until that fateful day.

 **FLASHBACK**  
 _April 3rd, 2007_  
 _I knocked on the black door timidly. Once upon a time I would have entered this house without a care in the world as I would bound up the staircase and walk into my best friend's bedroom as if I lived there. But that was then, this was now. Things were different now, much different._  
 _"What do you want?" Peyton opened the door, staring at me, her ex- best friend. I looked different, tears stained my make- up less face, revealing that I had been crying. My outfit was one that I would tell someone to bin, instantly._  
 _However, we weren't friends, not anymore and so Peyton didn't comment on my appearance, she didn't say anything in fact._  
 _"Hey Peyton," my voice was thick with emotion, and I sounded as tired as I looked._  
 _"What are you doing here Brooke? Need I remind you that we are no longer friends?"_  
 _"I know... I know we're not but I need to talk to someone, anyone. And you were the first person that came to my mind, you're always the first person that comes to my mind." My anguish was clear as I wrung my hands, looking up at Peyton desperately._  
 _"Brooke..." Peyton did not know what to say._  
 _"Please, can I just come in, please?" I was practically begging and something in my tone made her open the door a fraction wider as she let me in._  
 _"So what do you want to tell me?"_  
 _Now I was actually in the house. I felt the walls squeezing in on me as I mustered up the courage to tell her._  
 _"I-I-I'm p-pregnant." I licked my lips nervously, my mouth was dry as the unfamiliar words sounded. Peyton's first reaction was to slap me, but she realized that she couldn't do that with me in my current state, so she settled for outright anger._  
 _"How could you?!" she spat and watched me flinch, a sensation of guilt washed over her but she spurred on as my eyes glinted back._  
 _"What!? Do you think I wanted this?!" Peyton's words had cut me like a dagger into my heart. "How can you think that I wanted this baby? I am barely out of high school! I haven't even graduated college yet."_  
 _"Didn't you? Trying to trap Lucas_ _into your little web!"_  
 _"I am not trying to trap Lucas, that would be you Peyton!"_  
 _"Me? That's rich, just because Lucas is taking more interest in me and we are obviously re-kindling our love, you decided to get pregnant and butt in!"_  
 _"Butt in? You cheated on me with Lucas twice and I'm butting in, now you've been broken up a year!"_  
 _"Its obvious Lucas and I are meant to be, I mean come on Brooke! We all know your desperation, but seriously, getting pregnant. We all know that you are not cut out for that. Especially since it's known all mothers turn into their own."_  
 _Well then I guess you will end up dead!" I screamed back._  
 _How could Peyton say that I wasn't going to be a good mom? I was going to be a great mom._  
 _Peyton swallowed loudly before sending a rage filled look at me._  
 _"Get out! Get out! You are a horrible person!" her words were venom to my wounds._  
 _"I'm sorry Peyton, I didn't mean to." I realized my mistake and attempted to apologize for my harsh words._  
 _"Get out before I make you little hussy, I don't care if you're pregnant!" Peyton's eyes were wild as she watched me open the door and close it softly. The only sounds were my heavy sobbing._  
 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Her eyes showed fear as if a sniper had pointed a gun towards her head. She wanted to break down and cry... she missed her best friend! "Wh-who told you about the letters?" she asked while stuttering.  
"I did..." came my familiar voice from the back. I entered Peyton's room while carrying a sleeping Sophia in my arms. Jude, Jenny and Jamie were right behind me. Jenny quickly rushed to hug her mom while Jamie began bouncing her old basketball, Jude following Jamie like he was an older brother.  
"Brooke!" exclaimed Peyton as she collapsed onto her chair.  
"Why didn't you give them my letters P-Sawyer!? You were my best friend! How could you stab me in the back like that! For seven years! By not giving anybody my letters!"  
"Brooke! You left unannounced! After you cheated on Lucas. You hated it when we went behind your back. But you did the same thing! Plus we all thought that you were dead, probably lying in a ditch somewhere."  
"Oh you are so wrong Peyton! I never cheated on Lucas! You on the other hand cheated by letting people think that I left unannounced. When I didn't!"  
"Oh you didn't cheat on Lucas! Where did those two kids come from Brooke! Are they Lucas's?"  
"No they aren't Lucas's! But I still didn't cheat him! I can promise you that."  
"Oh so are you like Virgin Mary now?!"  
"Peyton! I was raped! Okay... there I said it... I was raped! That's what I came to tell you and Lucas the other night. But you'll wouldn't listen!"  
This ended the yelling. Peyton, Nathan, Haley and I, all fell to the floor crying heavily. How they had misjudged the events and that had led to seven and a half years of misery for all of them. Peyton couldn't forgive herself as I crawled towards her and put my arms around her. I cooed her like a little baby, lightly rocking her back and forth.  
"It's ok... I am right here. Everything is going to be alright." I said softly. Peyton couldn't get herself to stop crying. Nathan too was clutching hard on Haley's hand. This was a tough moment for us all.  
After about an hour, they all decided to go back to Nathan and Haley's house. Jake was on a business trip so Peyton and Jenny joined the party as well. While leaving the house, Peyton had managed to remove from underneath a box filled with letters addressed to different people. While having the very awkward and silent dinner, she managed to pass them around.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think you all need to read these anymore. Now you'll know everything." I said.  
"It's fine Brookie." Said Nathan.  
"So how is life in New York popular girl? Heard that you have become a celebrity over there." Asked Peyton, trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
"Its fine I guess. I mean I do enjoy being a celebrity, but it becomes a much harder job protecting the twins."  
"That reminds me... who did this to you Tigger? I mean how did all of this happen!" asked Haley in her serious tone.  
"I didn't actually want to know the name of my rapist. Remember the night we threw that party in High School after the shooting, for Keith and Jimmy? That day Lucas left early and I left really late. Since I had had a little to drink, I decided to walk. The air was chilly and I wanted to reach home quickly. So I decided to take a shortcut. As I turned a dark alley, there stood a man. He came to me and knocked me out. I screamed for help, but I was all alone. I cried, I yelled, but nobody was there to help. He was very strong and I couldn't fight back. He hit me, kicked me, pushed me and raped me. He was too strong. He got me pregnant and left me on the street that night. I couldn't move. I fell unconscious. The next day an old lady saw my there while disposing her garbage. She wrapped me up and took me to the hospital where slowly everything got uncovered. The next day, I went to Lucas's to explain. But he wouldn't let me and he abused me in the worst possible manner. Peyton pushed me to the floor and kicked me out, I had to leave. I couldn't stay and face it all. This is what the letters say too, you'll don't need them now," I burst out crying, my voice cracked as I explained it all.  
"Ssshhh... it's alright Brooke. You are the strongest girl I know. You single handedly brought up two kids wonderfully. You are strong, independent and fierce." Said Haley as she gently stroked my hair. Her words had a calming effect on me. For seven years I had suppressed the pain inflicted upon me. However, today the dam broke free as all my emotions poured out. I lay in my best friends arms and cried away. It felt safe and better.  
"And that reminds me... Sophia Jude... please come here!" I called out later as my two very tired kids lazily walked in from the living room.  
"What is it Mamma? I want to go to my princess room." Said Sophia rubbing her red eyes.  
"I am so sorry honey. I know that this is way past your bed time, but this is a special day and I want to introduce you properly to some very important people."  
"Okay mommy." said Jude as he hopped onto my lap. This somehow left an impact on my lean body as I tried to make myself subside the pain.  
"Guys I would like you to meet Jude Nathan Davis and Sophia Haley Davis. Kids this is your aunt Haley and Peyton and Uncle Nathan."  
"Are they the people you always told us stories about?" they both spoke up simultaneously.  
"Yes my babies. They are the ones."  
"Aaawwww Tigger. You named these cute angels after us?"  
"Ummm... you'll are also technically their godparents. Please don't freak out."  
The couple let out a slight laugh.  
"Brookie Cookie! We are honored. Thank you."  
"Oh and FYI, these 'angels' can be total monsters at times."  
There was light chitter chatter among the adults as if nothing had ever gone wrong. And after a very long time, we all felt as if the world was right.  
"Does Lucas know that you are back?" asked Nathan just as I was leaving. I just looked down at the floor while putting the two kids on my shoulder. I felt really weak to carry them. But I couldn't let my friends know.  
"He is going to come to know that. You know that right?"  
I slightly nodded my head unable to speak.  
"Hey by the way Brooke, what made you come back to Tree Hill?"  
"Tree Hill is home and my kids deserve to grow up around people who love them."  
Saying this I exited the door. I entered my new home and went upstairs quickly. I lay the twins down in their respective bedrooms and began walking to mine.  
"Today was a long day and tomorrow is going to be longer." I said to myself as I curled up under the soft pink covers.

Nathan and Haley could not put down the letters. They felt really guilty. Their best friend faced a rape and a pregnancy all alone in a new town. As they lay in bed, the each tore open the envelopes and read my neat cursive handwriting.  
Dear Nathan,  
You have been the best married friend I have known. You are one of my best friends and I never want you to forget that. Something has happened recently in my life that has made my completely change my perspective about life and I feel that I need to be alone for a little while. Please know that it has nothing to do with you. You've had everything I have ever needed in a close guy friend. Caring, protective, silly, sharing, kind, thoughtful and loving. Just like an older brother.  
I will never be able to repay you and Tutor Mom for everything that you two have done for me. Please remember that I love you guys 'always and forever' as you say.  
Never blame yourself for my misfortune in life and live your happily ever after to the fullest.  
Love you till we fill up an empty space in a graveyard.  
Xxx Brooke.

Dearest Haley,  
God I have too many nicknames for you. Just know that you have been the best room-mate, bride, and fugitive, Tutor Mom, Tutor Wife, Failey, Jailey and Tutor Girl. I to love you 'always and forever'. I hope that you will never forget me as I will never be able to forget you.  
Well, here goes. I am going to tell you something that I haven't written in any other letters and I never want you to share it. The reason I actually left.  
I left because a few days ago I was... I can't write the words. This is harder than I thought. Well, a few days ago I was attacked whilst returning home in the night. And worst of all, I ended up... umm... pregnant.  
This is the easiest way I can write it as I still can't even come to terms with it. I am so sorry for what I am about to do. I am going to push you away, something I always do, but I have to, you cannot tell anyone what I just wrote.  
Not even Lucas.  
I promise you that I will be safe, but I can't tell you where I'm going. If I never come back, just know that it wasn't your fault, it will never be your fault. Not for anything.  
Promise me that you will love my godson Jamie as he deserves and return Nathan's love for you. Make sure that Lucas is okay and that he moves on with his life. See to it that Peyton is fine as well, she will need you, now that I wont be there with her. I love you all and will miss you so much. So sorry to leave like this, but I have to. I am so sorry.  
Love you lots!  
XOX Brooke, your Tigger forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up at the sight of my seven- year old twins sitting on top of me. They had returned very late that night, but somehow, the kids had managed to wake up on time.  
"Mummy... yesterday was wonderful. I think I like Tree Hill." Jude garbled as he wiggled around on my belly.  
Sophia gave a cute smile as she remembered how much she enjoyed jumping on her new trampoline. Her soft curls bouncing as she copied her brother's movements.  
"That's great, now will you let mummy sit up?" I attempted to lift myself up on bed.  
"No mummy, we are your prince and princess and we say stay!" Jude cried and Sophia giggled as she nodded with her brother.  
"I am a very pretty princess and I have a long blue sapphire dress, one that you put in your shop." Sophia got off me and twirled around the room.  
"Now curtsey." I told my daughter as she finished her cute little dance.  
Sophia skipped back over to the bed and I sighed as I felt the impact of her body.  
"So how long do you plan on keeping me here Prince Jude and Princess Sophia?"  
"Forever!" the twins chimed, proving that they really were in sync.  
My body ached in every manner possible, especially after Sophia lunged herself on me. But it wasn't their fault. They didn't know that something was wrong. Nobody did and I liked it that way... At least for now.  
"Well, if you keep me forever, you will never have nice food or trips. Do you really want to stay in the bedroom forever?" I asked with a grin on my face.  
"No, no, no!" the two yelled and scrambled off me, leaving the room with shouts of their breakfast orders.  
"My children." I sighed as I ran after them.  
I quickly washed up and went to the kitchen to cook them breakfast. Nothing special, blueberry pancakes with orange juice. Then it was time for chores. I grabbed Sophia by the arm and pulled her into the tub. After the quick bath and drying, I put her in a pair of denim shorts and a multi colored t shirt. I scrunched her hair up into a neat pony tail and tied it with a matching hair tie. Now it was time for Jude. Repeating the process, I put him in a light green t shirt and khaki shorts.  
Now it was time to drive them to school and get them enrolled. Once the admission was done, I was glad to hear that the kids could start the very same day. They hurried to their classes after I promised to come get them at the end of the school day.  
"Brooke Davis, time for another re model." I said to myself. Actually, while I purchased the house, I even purchase a boutique on the corner of Front and Grace. I wanted to open a branch of my fashion line here in Tree Hill. Haley had told me the night before that she had opened up Karen's café again after Karen left for New Zealand. She wanted to bring a part of her world back to life and what better way to do it than re open Karen's Café. I had purchased the shop exactly opposite her so they could meet all the time. My assistant, Millicent was handling everything regarding the store and I was glad to give the project to her. It would give me time to breathe and sink everything in and I don't think so I could handle another rough day anyway in my condition.  
I drove up to the street just to go see if the store was coming up well and if Millie needed my help. To my surprise, the work was coming beautifully. The walls were painted a lavender purple and the floor was wooden. Clothing racks were already placed in every corner and a huge white leather couch lay in the center which gave a welcoming look to the store. The head desk was set up complete with a diary, laptop, cash register and a plant to bring good luck. The only work left was stocking the clothes in their appropriate racks.  
"Millie! How did you do this?"  
"Oh it was nothing, I just pulled up an all-nighter." She said while grinning from ear to ear.  
"Ooh! This sure makes you get a raise. Thank you Millicent. You are a great assistant and my only good friend I had in New York."  
"No problem Brooke. If you or the kids ever need my help, I am here." She gave Brooke a small hug and got back to work. In two hours, the shop was ready for its grand opening.  
That very same night was the night of the grand opening, and just like any other shop, I expected to find a huge crowd. After all, I was pretty famous and nobody would miss a chance to meet Brooke Davis in person. Hahaha... Well, Clothes over Bro's is a high end line which is one of the most popular brands.  
I walked over to Karen's Café to see Haley swamped with table orders.  
"Hi Tutor Mom. What's up?"  
"What does it look like honey? It is the afternoon rush. Oh I wish I had help!"  
"Ummm... wait, you do!" I retorted.  
"Who?" she asked in a tone meaning get out of my way Tigger or I will bite you.  
"Me! I thought that I would have another crazy day handling workers for the opening of my branch in Tree Hill, but my assistant finished the job. Now all I have to do is look pretty and sell some clothes! I can totally help." I said meaningfully.  
Haley did not hesitate. She removed her apron and handed me a notepad and a dishcloth. "Here." She said. "Take orders and clean tables."  
I was definitely a little taken aback, but I managed to be understanding and help her. Two hours sped away and it was time to pick up the kids.  
I drove to Tree Hill Elementary School to see a group of kids walking out the main gates. I bent on my knees and stretched my arms wide when I saw my two kids run towards me chattering sixteen to a dozen. They seemed perfectly happy in their new school when I gave them both a tight hug. I never wanted to loosen my grip. That moment seemed somehow perfect.  
Just then, my complexion went pale. I felt like I had seen a ghost. There walked the most significant part of my past with Jamie by his side: Lucas Eugene Scott.


	6. Chapter 6

**FLASHBACK**  
 _April 6th, 2007_  
 _"Lucas! We filed a missing people's report." Haley sniffed as she sobbed into the phone._  
 _"What... for who?" asked Lucas still in a fit of anger. He had locked himself in his house after thinking that I had cheated on him._  
 _"Brooke! She has been missing for three days now. She is just gone and I don't know what to do. She is not picking up her phone and her last credit card transaction is that of a few weeks before she left. The sum isn't even too suspicious knowing her shopping habits. And the last time anyone saw her was-" she hiccupped before continuing. "-was Peyton. After they had a massive fight. I just want my Tigger back."_  
 _Lucas could hear Haley shaking and secretly, he was as worried as her. However, pride got the better of him._  
 _"I don't care what Brooke does and where she goes. It's her life after all!" said Lucas in a fit of rage._  
 _"Brooke wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I am sure something has happened." Haley gulped down a glass of water, her voice trembling. "What if she is dead? Lying in a ditch somewhere or someplace worse?"_  
 _Then there was complete silence as she fell to the floor and cried her heart away._  
 **END OF FLASHBACK**  
"Brooke! You're alive!" said Lucas. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
I lay stiff. I too was in a state of shock as there walked the boy I loved. "Umm... yes. I'm alive. Hahaha" I spoke up. I wish I hadn't because I reacted in the stupidest way possible.  
"Hi Sophia and Jude. Meet my Uncle Lucas! He is the coolest uncle in the world." Jamie spoke up as he left Lucas's hand and ran towards my kids. They were still clutching my hands. Sophia looked towards me. "Wait Mommy! Is this Uncle Lucas? The boy you loved a lot but had to leave?" Her eyes were big and brown. Oh no! Stupid tears! They always got the better of me. Why couldn't they just stay back? They showed that I was still vulnerable. Something I tried to shield away from the world. Lucas gaped at me, still dumbstruck. The kids went to Jamie and spoke about school as I walked to Lucas. "Let's talk." I said in a calm tone. He dumbly followed me. We got into the car as I drove us to the most historic place of all-'The River Court'. Jamie began teaching Jude and Sophia how to dribble a ball as Lucas and I sat on the stands.  
He was acting so stupid. "So you are really alive?" he questioned me again. "Yes Lucas. I am alive and I am here. You aren't dreaming. It feels good to see you." I replied. I somehow felt confident and strong. I usually relied on him, but now I could take care of myself.  
"Why did you leave? With nothing as much as a goodbye... Even to Haley. She was so broken after you left. She went into depression. We had to get her to go to counseling and the same was for Peyton!" said Lucas, his eyes red.  
"Lucas! I am so sorry. I just had to. All the circumstances were wrong." My voice cracked. I stuttered as I tried my hardest to get the words out.  
"Yeah! Everything was wrong because you cheated on me!" said Lucas, he saw me breaking down but he did not bat an eyelid.  
"Lucas, I can never cheat on you. I loved you!" By now, I was crying hard.  
"Brooke, you yourself said that you slept with someone else and when you're dating someone, it means that you cheated!" said Lucas as he threw his arms in the air.  
"You never gave me a chance to explain myself!" as soon as I said this, my twins ran up to me closely followed by Jamie.  
"Oh Mummy! What is wrong? Why are you crying? Please don't cry! Did Sophia and I do something wrong?" Said Jude, his eyes showed innocence. He walked to the benches and gave me a hug. Sophia felt left behind and came to hug me from the back as well. Their tiny arms wrapped around my lean body as I gave a smile.  
"Oh don't worry Judie! Mummy is alright. Nothing is wrong. Something went inside Mummy's eye, so she had tears in her eyes. Why don't you two go to Jamie and try to shoot some baskets. Mom will be over there in a couple of minutes. Then we will go get the two of you some BIG ice-creams!"  
"Yay!" the two kids yelled as they ran down to Jamie.  
"So they are your kids?" he asked.  
I nodded in agreement.  
"How old?"  
"Almost Seven..." I replied.  
"Both of them?"  
"Yes... they're twins."  
"So around the time you left? Did you leave because you were pregnant?"  
I nodded again.  
"Are they mine?"  
"No." I answered.  
"So you did cheat!" said Lucas, his voice grave.  
"Lucas I have been telling you time and again that I didn't cheat on you!"  
"Then how can you have two seven year old kids that aren't even mine?"  
"Shut it Luke! She is telling the truth! She didn't cheat on you! She was attacked and raped so cut her some slack. She has suffered enough!" Nathan Scott walked over to the river court followed by a deluded Mouth!  
Lucas, Mouth and I, all stood in a state of shock. Their faces were as white as a sheet. Mouth came up and pulled me into a tight embrace. Lucas and Mouth both had no idea how to react. So they just stood there gaping.  
"Brooke..."  
"What's done is done! We can't change any of it. So please can we leave it behind. I need to move on and get over this attack and I will need all of you to help me. Luke, Mouth, please understand I am begging you. I cannot take this any longer, especially in my condition!"  
"What condition Brooke?" asked Nathan, concern reflecting in his sound.  
"Uh..." I shifted from one foot to another. "By condition I mean the shift, my new branch opening, taking care of my babies! This is all hard work." I finally spoke up.  
He nodded his head wondering whether to believe me or not.  
They had some questions which I answered in truth. Tears streamed down their cheeks as I recited the tale of my misfortune. However, Jude and Sophie meant the world to me and nothing could ever change that. I was thankful to God for giving me such wonderful kids whom I would protect to any measure.  
"Mom! We want ice-cream! How much longer?" asked Sophia. I grabbed the two and left as I realized that I was there for a really long time. Leaving the guys to practice basketball. I took Jamie, Jude and Sophia to get some ice- creams and then headed home. I dropped Jamie next door and put in my two kids for their afternoon nap. I had two hours to myself and decided to go to sleep as well. Seven o' clock was the grand opening of the Tree Hill branch of Clothes over Bro's!  
Sleep did me good as I woke up an hour later. I dressed up in a beautiful knee- length dress of purple. I had my hair up in a neat high bun and added a touch of make up to my slightly pale face. The dress was a little loose for me which was odd as I designed it myself. I was losing weight really fast. Anyway, I wore some bracelets and some black earrings to finish the look. Black heels came over my feet as I headed for Judie's room. I pushed the curtains apart as the bright sunlight made its way inside the room. My little boy began to feel irritated and ducked into the sheets.  
I giggled a little to myself as I peep-toed towards his bed. I hopped over and began tickling him all over his body until he was wide awake and squirming with peals of laughter. "I'm awake Mom! I'm awake. Please stop!" he yelled trying to stop himself from laughing. "Okay my little boy! Come on let's get you dressed and get you to Jamie's. Mom has to go off to work so you and your sister will be at Jamie's house where his baby-sitter will take care of you. Is that alright?"  
"Yes mommy. But please come back quickly! I miss you!"  
"Aww honey! I love you and miss you too. Mom will try to be home as soon as she can okay? And tomorrow, since it is a Saturday, I will take you to the park in the morning. Sounds good?"  
"Sounds great!"  
"Okay now let's get you dressed. Chop-chop!" I said putting him into a pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt.  
Now it was time to wake up my little girl.  
"Whoa Mom! You look great!"  
"Aww thank you my little darling. However, I will never look as beautiful as you my angel." My Sophia giggled a little as I helped her change into a skirt and top.  
Once the kids were fine and dropped over next door, I got into my car and drove off to Front and Grace.  
"Time to open a new branch Brooke Davis!" I said to myself as I felt a little scared.  
Despite having so many branches, I still somehow managed to get butterflies in my stomach before every store opening.  
I walked in and everything looked perfect. Millicent was handling everything fabulously. She had taken perfect care of the catering, stock, furniture and everything!  
"Wow Millie! Did I ever tell you, you are fabulous?"  
"Yes you have and I am happy to help." She said while giving me a hug.  
The clock struck eight. It was time to open the doors. Music blared from the sound system as a crowd of people entered the store to have a great time.  
All my friends were there- Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Millicent, Skills, Peyton and Lucas.  
"Hey Pretty girl." He whispered into my ears while passing. This left me in a state of complete shock, surprise and horror. He only called me 'pretty girl' when we were dating, which we clearly weren't at the moment. I just stood there gaping, as he crossed over and went to meet Mouth.  
I tried to avoid meeting Lucas for the rest of the night. However, that really wasn't possible.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is so cool Brooke! However, are you stalking me? First you buy the house next to me and now the store opposite mine?" said Haley with a wink in her eyes.  
"Making up for seven years, I guess. Karma does have a way of its own. I really didn't know you lived next door Tutor girl, when I bought the house and the store was a mere coincidence too. I knew Karen's Café was here, so I wanted to purchase land close by. Feel like I am truly home and that seventeen year-old girl again who used to run up here every morning to meet you and Lucas and all the other guys. This place did me good. I extracted most of my strength here."  
"Aww Brookie cookie! You are an awesome girl, you know that right?" she said while giving me a warm hug.  
"Yes. I do. And it is all because of you. You know that right? And that reminds me. I have a little something for you." Saying this I pulled her towards a rack of clothes and pulled out a black and golden lace dress. It was fit at the bodice and flared down below.  
"Wow Brooke! It is beautiful! But I cannot accept it as a gift. Let me pay for it please."  
"Shut up Hales! This is a present for taking such good care of my godson. And anyway. It is my dress and my store and what I say goes. So wear it and look stunning. You can show it off to everybody and say- Guess what I am wearing a Brooke Davis original!"  
Haley laughed loudly as she gave me one of her broad smiles as Nathan walked over to us. "Whoa Wife! That is some dress. Thanks Brooke. That is a gift for me too!"  
"I'm glad you like it Nate! You did a great job taking care of both Haley and Jamie. Please continue it just like you have... By following your heart."  
Nathan nodded his head as his cheeks flushed a little red while accepting the compliment. I walked over at the same time to my other best friend P-Sawyer as she was patting Mouth on the back.  
"Hey Mouth! Missed me much?"  
"Of course Brooke! Only a complete lunatic wouldn't miss you." He gave me a hug as I smiled, feeling his warmth. "Oh by the way, where are the two angels I have heard so much about. I never got the chance to meet them properly. Although, they do look as beautiful as their mother!"  
"Aww Mouth! First of all, those two angels can be complete monsters. I wish there was some sort of guide to help us raise kids! And second, that was really sweet of you."  
"That's the trick B-Davis. There is no guide. You just take it one day at a time. That's the way I am looking after Jenny. Especially with Jake away for most of the time on his business trips, I too feel completely stupid and overworked while looking after Jenny bun." Answered Peyton.  
"Ooh that reminds me. Jude, Sophia and I are going to the park tomorrow morning. May be you, Jenny and Jamie could come along. I know that my kids adore them. I mean they haven't stopped talking about those two since the time they came back from school. They were always very sad when I used to leave them home alone with Marcie our helper back in New York. But today they happily skedaddled to Jamie's without running back to me for a final hug!" I said with a glint of wonder in my hazel eyes.  
"Hehe! That's what happens B, when you leave them with awesome people like our kids. I mean, we are family! Oh and that reminds me, we have family dinner tomorrow night over at Haley's. So you and the kids better be there at night. And Lucas will be there too!" she said while winking.  
"What do you mean by Lucas will be there too?" I asked feeling awkward.  
"Oh come on Brooke! You cannot seriously be that naïve! That guy has been eyeing you all night! He is still very much in love with you." Said Peyton with her arms on my bare shoulders as she shook me back and forth as if trying to catch my focus. Mouth nodded in agreement. However, Peyton's little innocent act got me a little dizzy and I fell into her arms unconscious.

"Brooke!" yelled Peyton as I refused to respond for a few minutes. She was unable to hold my weight as the two of us slumped to the floor. She burst out crying as Lucas ran over and shook me hard, trying to get me conscious. I lay passed out on the floor for about ten minutes. Nathan and Lucas picked me up and put me on the couch as Haley got some water to sprinkle over me.  
When I woke up, I was startled to see around a hundred faces peering at me. It felt really weird. My closest friends were all around me as they bombarded me with questions.  
"I am fine! I am alright people! I think the stress took over my body, but I am feeling great now. Let's continue the party!" I said this while I cued the D.J. to start playing some music. Most of the people scattered away as I faked a smile to my best friends so that they wouldn't stare at me with their concerned faces as if they were on a witch hunt.  
Slowly, I got up from the couch and pulled Peyton with me to the head desk. I handed her a beautiful dirty green dress that ended just above the knees. It was just the perfect colour to bring out the green in her eyes.  
"Here is a little something for my bestie!"  
"Brooke! You just fainted! And now you are gifting me a dress? What sense does that make? What is wrong Brooke?" she asked as a tear slid down her cheek. Even after seven years, her attachment towards me hadn't changed a bit. She had hid those letters out of spite, but she still cared. Cared a lot to keep opening up her old albums and gaze at old pictures and memories well spent together.  
"Peyton, I am fine! Just over worked. I will be as good as new in a day or two. Just give me time P."  
"If you say so Brooke. But you know right, that you can always come to me."  
"Yes honey, I do. Now stop crying we are at a party!" saying this I pushed her to the center of the floor as we both began dancing in a crazy manner.  
Lucas kept coming to me and trying to get me to talk to him, but I always looked in the other direction and walked away, until... As I was walking ahead, he pulled me into the back and covered my face as I tried to scream.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Lucas?" I asked clearly pissed by his little act.  
"What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you Brooke? First you disappear. Then you return back with two kids and then you avoid me all night. What did I do so wrong?" he asked taken aback with my words.  
"Pretty girl! Isn't that what you used to call me when we were dating? Why did you call me that now Lucas? Why now?"  
Lucas was astonished as he stood there with his mouth wide open. He didn't know what to answer, how to answer. He just stood there like a statue. Until he raised his hands up in the air and walked out of the store. I couldn't help it, I burst out crying like a little baby.  
A thousand thoughts raced across my mind. What was I thinking? Did I still love him? Was I back for him? No it couldn't be. It has been Seven years four months three days! And how do I know this? He abused me and left me when I needed him the most... However, he did not know the truth of the situation back then. But I cannot just forgive him! Brooke! You just forgave Peyton! I couldn't stop thinking.  
I was unable to enjoy the rest of the party. I just slumped back behind the desk and watched away. Hoping that everybody would leave soon. People danced away and chattered happily, while I felt like I was in a complete parallel universe. I felt light headed and tired. After what seemed like ages, one by one the people left and only Millicent and I stood in the store. I locked everything securely and bid Millie goodbye.  
I went to Haley's and picked up the kids. Peyton insisted on me staying for a drink but I just shook my head in disagreement as I opened the gate in the yard that separated our homes. I was really tired. I had to do something about my condition. I couldn't keep up with the way I was acting. I was being childish. I had to do something, so that I could be there to take care of my babies. Enough for today. I decided to deal with life tomorrow.  
Once the kids were I bed I went to my room and fell down. I lay on the ground till I heard my alarm ring on my table top. Tomorrow came up pretty fast!  
As I got up and dusted myself, both my kids ran perfectly dressed which surprised me to a good extent.  
"Well, well my kids! How did you dress yourselves?"  
"Jude and I couldn't wait for you to take us, Jamie and Jenny to the park, so we both got up early and dressed ourselves. You were lying on the floor when we woke up and I insisted to let you sleep... unlike Jude who wanted to bounce on you."  
I nodded my head slightly, trying to take it all in. I was glad that Sophia had managed to persuade Jude not to jump on me, or else I would be in a pretty bad shape.  
"Okay kids, why don't you two head towards the playroom while mummy has a quick shower? Then we can pick up Aunt Haley, Jamie, Jenny and Aunt Peyton. Sounds good?" I asked them, bending down so we could be on the same level.  
A quick shower did me good as I made us some simple breakfast. French toast with marmalade. Then, we picked up Haley who was carrying a huge picnic basket and Jamie and drove off to Peyton's place. Jenny was waiting right outside as Peyton got out when she heard the car hit the earth. With her she was carrying a Frisbee, ball and some jump ropes.  
"Guys when I said park, did you think picnic?" I asked confused with all the elaborate measures taken.  
"Well Brooke Davis, you are a tough girl to impress. And we are going somewhere with all the kids like a family for the first time. Especially you Brookie, since you had these two. So we both wanted something special than a few hours at the park." Said Haley, grinning from ear to ear.  
Peyton played songs while I kept driving. We decided to go someplace far, which wasn't too crowded and after half an hour, we arrived at the place. The kids ran out and immediately began playing catch while Haley placed a mattress over the lush green grass. I stretched my legs and just stared at the faces of my kids, my best friends and their kids. It all felt so perfect. I wish everyday could be like this. A happy day spent with people you love the most. Sophia and Jude were having the time of their lives. In New York, the only parks you found were on the terraces of humongous sky scrapers. So if a child lost a ball, he could never get it back. The place to play and run around was confined too. Tree Hill was doing them both really good. So was having a real family.  
I was too protective of my kids. I always kept them behind the tabloids. I wasn't ashamed of them, but celebrity life comes with heavy prices, which I could not risk for my two darlings. I didn't want to face questioning and I didn't want my children to get fake friends because of my fame and success either. I tried my best to bring them up in a way that was suitable and although I often ended up spending lavishly on fulfilling their demands than what was required, I made sure that they always felt loved.  
Throughout my pregnancy, only one thought troubled me, that I would end up like my mother as a famous quote said that we all become parents like our mothers used to be and I never wanted my children to feel like they had to earn my love or start a multi-million dollar fashion line so that I would stay around for them. And truth be told, I was doing a pretty decent job. A second hasn't gone by till now that I do not love them unconditionally and I know this is how it is going to be till the very end.  
Peyton, Haley and I kept talking about light matters as they filled me up on seven years of details. Somehow, the conversation again landed up on me.  
"Brooke, how did you do it alone? I mean go through the pregnancy with nobody's help and look after twins all alone with no friends or connections?


	8. Chapter 8

**FLASHBACK**  
 _December 12th, 2007_  
 _"Come on Brooke! You are doing great. Just push! Push as hard as you can!" said the doctor in his most persuasive tone as he pushed my legs further apart and gently placed them in the stirrups at the foot of the bed._  
 _"I can't! I can't do this alone!" I burst out crying hysterically._  
 _I squeezed the hand of the nurse who stood beside me as another contraction hit me._  
 _"Come on Brooke, push! We really need you to open up. You are almost there 10cms. I know this isn't easy, but you can do it. I want you to push down to your bottom hard. And stop when I tell you to. The baby will start descending and you will feel like it is receding, but don't worry okay?"_  
 _I was scared out of my mind, but I nodded. Beads of sweat were forming over my forehead. Another contraction came my way as the pain shot up my spine. The pain was splitting me into half._  
 _Another contraction wrangled my body as blood started to come out. I couldn't help myself. I shot out a blood-curdling scream and passed out._  
 _The doctor pushed my legs further apart as he saw the amount of blood I was losing quickly. He quickly shifted me onto a stretcher and took me to the OR. Cutting me open, he managed to save both my kids just in time. However, I still wasn't responding. After a series of chest pumps and shock treatments, they were able to bring me back. Both my kids were a month premature and were placed in incubators before I got a chance to see them._  
 _I lay in my room for an hour until the doctor finally got both my kids to me. I burst out crying tears of joy as I held my twins in my arms. A little girl and boy. How did I get this lucky to have such beautiful kids? My little girl opened her hazel eyes that matched mine at that moment and gave a quick yawn before going back to sleep in my arms._  
 _I had to name them. I had no idea what was it going to be. Ughh! Wow! What kind of a mother was I? I didn't even know what to name them. Lucas! He is so good with all of this. I am sure he would know what to do. I swung my legs over the bed and walked to where my bag was kept. I still felt some soreness between my feet, but I managed to retrieve my phone. However, I couldn't get myself to call him._  
 _"You look just like a princess my baby." I cooed to my little girl. "I think I will call you Sophia. Yes that sounds good. Sophia Davis."_  
 _Middle name? Well, I thing I owe it to somebody special. Somebody I have to honor._  
 _"So my little girl, you are officially Sophia Haley Davis"_  
 _"Now for you my little boy, umm... how does the name Jude sound? It has a good ring to it. Nathan! You are officially Jude Nathan Davis." I said while kissing my little boy._  
 _"So you two like your names or what huh?" I said to them in my shrill voice. Wow! I was a mom now! At seventeen! To two kids. I had no idea how to take care of them all alone. I couldn't take care of myself. How would I ever manage to take care of two little lives that were completely dependent on me? I cried away._  
 **END OF FLASHBACK**  
"There were some complications involved and I had to deliver them a month early, but it went fine I guess. I used to go visit daycare and they taught me how to feed them and change diapers and everything. The worst thing of all were the nights. They just wouldn't sleep. Just like me, they too wanted to stay awake the whole night and party I guess. I used to often tuck them in the back of my car and drive around the roads of New York. They would silently watch by as we went ahead." I said, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Anyway, what is this I hear about a family dinner Haley?" I questioned as a smile creeped up her face.  
"Oh its nothing. Just a day when we all meet up and have a lovely dinner together. Talk about happy times while the kids play by the pool. It feels nice, as if we are back in high school where there were fewer responsibilities to try to make the world great!"  
"Brooke, so far every dinner we all have missed you and spoken about you. Although none of us did like to talk about you, we just couldn't stop thinking and hoping that you were there with us!" said Peyton.  
"Okay stop! We are done with the crying and regretting and mourning. Now we have to start over. I am back now! And I love you guys and I have never been happier so I don't want to cry anymore. My rapist gave me enough reasons to cry in the past when he attacked me and forced me to leave my best friends. But he gave me these two wonderful kids who don't want to see their mother shed any more tears. So I am not going to and neither are you." I put my hand on Peyton's shoulder as we all three cuddled up into a bear hug. The kids laughed and joined us as we sat down to picnic on our cake and tea.  
Later we all gathered and tossed around the Frisbee with our kids. It was awesome fun. The disk flew by Peyton's as Jamie jumped up and caught it.  
A good Saturday morning. I don't remember spending such days with my kids back in New York. I was always so wrapped up in making the company large and making sure to keep my kids away from the stalking paparazzi that the City of Dreams was more like a City of Nightmares. I was alone over there and I never felt safe. Especially after my rape, I couldn't get myself to trust anyone and I always kept to myself. And just as fame caught up, it grew harder. A celebrity always lived in a sort of fear, right? And a celebrity who had been abused? Luckily, I was able to bury that vital piece of information about my life for the past seven years. It was better that way.  
Now back in Tree Hill, things were looking good. I was playing with my two awesome babies and my god children. I was enjoying a quiet picnic with my two best friends and after a very long time, I wasn't being stalked! Good life!  
That was until... My phone began blaring up. The caller ID read 'Office NY'. This couldn't be good, could it?  
I moved away from where my family was tossing the Frisbee and went to sit on the sheet spread on the grass.  
"Hi. Is this Brooke on the line?" I heard my receptionist's voice.  
"Yeah. This is her." I replied a little subdued.  
"Umm... Where are you? We were under the impression that you were going to Milan for the week to approve the fabric for your fall collection. But, the office in Milan raised their concern that you never made it over there and we are kind of worried about you."  
"Don't worry Margaret. I am fine."  
"Brooke, Ma'am Victoria is on line 1 and wants to speak to you. She doesn't seem very happy with your decision."  
"Uh oh! Umm... what do I do? Ugghh! Just put her on the line and let me get it done with."  
"Okay."

"Brooke! What the hell are you doing in that god forsaken town of Tree Hill!" she asked in the harshest and loudest voice possible.  
"How did you know where I was?"  
"When you stupidly buy a house, a store and an office and charge it to the company, we have to approve the address! And I don't remember approving a Tree Hill location! Especially a huge office! And now you are moving there? Yes, I went to your apartment to find it empty! Young girl, you are jeopardizing this company! And how will you ever manage to keep your kids hidden over there with me not there to turn things around?"  
"Mother!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Fine! Victoria, this is my company and I want to run it from here. I will send everything to New York for approval and fly there whenever needed for Fashion shows and emergency meetings, but the rest, I will do it from here. You will get the designs at your table by the deadlines. But please, just let me and my kids stay here. I really want to be here where I know that my kids are safe and have people who genuinely care for them look after them when I'm busy working." A couple of tears slid down my cheeks.  
"Safe? There in Tree Hill? Brooke, you do realize that you were raped in Tree Hill right?"  
"Yes, but that was seven years ago. I feel fine now. I felt so lonely in New York. I need to do this for me and my family. Please Victoria. This once let me do it my way. I promise to still be focused on work."  
I just heard a huffing sound as the line disconnected. Truthfully, I was slightly afraid. I would have to prove her wrong. And I would do that. Saying this, I returned to the game to Frisbee. This was family time and nothing could take that away from me.  
After another hour, the sun began throwing darts at us and the cool lemonade was not helping us so we decided to leave and head over to Haley's. We just stayed there doing nothing. Isn't that what families do? The kids were in the pool with Nathan looking out for them. Lucas, Skills and Mouth were playing basketball in the back yard as they thought about how to deal with the next Raven's game. Haley just sat there strumming her guitar on the couch as Peyton listened to her. They were making a demo together. I brought my laptop over and began dealing with the corporate side of my business which included 4 dozen emails. I had to work even on a Saturday afternoon. But the pain of working was minimized to a tiny dot as I sat in the air conditioned room listening to my best friend play the guitar and all the people I love around me. I had invited Millie over as well. She too needed to make friends and at that point of time she was sitting beside Mouth watching Lucas and Skills play. Work was suddenly becoming much easier. What was better was that I lived right next door to my best friend so I technically had a second house where I ended up spending most my time. My house felt lonely at times even thought I had two loud kids running around. Being with friends had a very different and magical effect which cannot be fathomed into words. It just has a very humbling feeling knowing that your friend lives next door and you can just stay there without actually having any work. No questions are asked. You can just sit there and do nothing, like Family.  
As soon as all my corporate emails were sent out, I realized that most of the people had left. I was so busy typing away and in my thoughts that I did not realize when my friends had left. It was nearing 4:30 at that time.  
"Hales, where is everybody and where are my kids?" I was really confused.  
"Hahaha. Brooke! You were so into your work that when any of us called you, you didn't answer. They all left to go home as they are all coming back for dinner at night. I went over to begin cooking and the kids are fine. Once Nathan got them out of the pool, they were playing in Jamie's room and all four of them passed out, huddled in Jamie's bed. Don't they look cute?"  
Haley lifted up her phone to show a picture of our kids. They were all curled up in balls as they slept peacefully.  
"Little rascals! Peyton took jenny home. I thought we let you finish your work and let Jude and Sophie sleep here. Anyway, you live right next door so you won't have to take them far off to get them dressed and ready for tonight. So they are fine. What were you so busy doing though?"  
"You really want to know?" I asked as I raised up an eyebrow.  
"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically. My Haley was always bouncy. She felt excited for every tiny thing and she loved to help. I was glad that even after all these years, she hadn't changed one bit.  
"Well, I had about 50 emails to send out. Mostly about the board meeting, meeting with Macey's, taking appointments, a few celebrity guest visits to talk shows, I had to check inventory, order pieces for my Houston, New Jersey and Los Angeles branch. I had to choose the models for my next fashion show in New York, decide the cover for the next issue of B. Davis, approve a few designs, choose fabric and apologize for not being in Milan and coming here instead. And a few more things."  
"Wow! And I thought being a teacher, musician and running Karen's was hard work. You have seriously proved me wrong honey. How do you manage all of that and still make time for your kids?"  
"I don't know. I just manage to work around somehow. My kids are really understanding and are so mature even at six years. So that helps and I make sure that I spend time with them. I hardly get to sleep though. Three hours per night is the maximum. Then it is back to working. This is also because of all the parties and movie premiers and opening parties that I just always had to be in. But can I tell you a secret?"  
"Yeah!" Haley's eyes were gleaming now.  
"For all these premiers, awards and parties, I always used to only do the Red Carpet and sneak out to be with my kids. I still haven't even told this to Victoria. My driver, Maurice knew about it and he used to keep the limo ready at the back. I used to go be with my kids. So yeah, I too am scandalous to some extent." I smirked.  
Haley giggled as she wrapped me around in a tight hug. We just lay on the couch for a little while staring into space until Haley had to return to cooking dinner and I willingly helped.  
Once done, I grabbed Jude and Sophia and went next door to get ready for dinner. Family Dinner. I had never had one of those before, even with my kids. I usually worked late and Marcie would be the one to feed them and bathe them, make them brush their teeth, put them into PJs and off to bed. I would return home at 3 am and would be way too tired to eat. So I would end up just going off to bed. As a kid, Victoria and my dad fought all the time. So it usually resulted in broken plates and one of them injured. So we just kind of skipped that part in the evenings. I would sit on the steps outside my house writing in my diary, as I would hear my parents get on each other's throats.  
This was something new and exciting. And I couldn't wait! This is what I wished for and it was all coming true!


	9. Chapter 9

Time for a quiet party. I had to dress up. I went into my closet and began rummaging through my clothes. I couldn't make up my mind on what to wear. In the end my sweet baby girl ran into my room and picked a dress for her momma, which I must say was a pretty awesome choice, perfect for the occasion. It was a sleeveless grey dress that curved perfectly to match my body. It did not flare at the bottom, but still gave me enough space to move my legs freely. The back had a zipper and the simplicity actually added to its charm. I put on a necklace and some other jewelry to add up the beauty of the dress. I let my hair hang down lose and wore a pair of matching grey stilettoes. I actually looked pretty and I was happy. I decided to go against make up and wanted my natural beauty to come forward as I moved to get my kids dressed up.  
Sophia decided to wear a blue off shoulder dress with a white belt. She wore a matching white hairband and sandals. Her brunette hair swayed to and fro as she ran around the room.  
Jude wore a tucked in light blue shirt with black jeans and a pair of converse. He looked really adorable as he cutely asked me whether he could go play in the playroom with his sister for a little while.  
I decided to clear the mess which my kids had managed to make and fifteen minutes later, we headed next door. Surprisingly, everybody over here was punctual about timings. In New York, if a party was to begin at ten, the first guest wouldn't arrive before eleven. I had to get used to living in a small town again. Haley walked over to us and greeted us with a hug and her million watt smile. She looked really beautiful in her black lace dress, the one I gifted her at my store opening.  
All of the guys were just moving around with glasses of wine in their hands as they chattered along happily. My kids ran towards Jamie and Jenny as soon as they were done greeting their god mother. They four had really become the best of friends. Finally, my kids will realize what the meaning of true friendship is, I thought to myself.  
Just then, somebody caught me from below and whooshed me into their arms. Terrified, I gave a loud scream. I turned my head around to see a familiar face beaming and laughing at my expression.  
"Jake!" I yelled, glad to see my old buddy who was now my best friend's husband.  
"Oh it is so good to see you Brooke Davis. I am so glad to have you back. Peyton filled me up on all the news. Truthfully, I have never seen Peyton that happy before. She even cried during our marriage because you weren't there to become our maid of honor."  
"It is good to see you too buddy. Especially seeing you take such good care of Peyton. I missed you."  
Saying this we gave each other a bear hug. At the same time Peyton and Lucas walked in from the neighboring room.  
"Surprise!" Jake yelled as Peyton kept staring at him for a few minutes before jumping into his arms to give him a long and passionate kiss.  
"Come on, let us leave you two love birds alone." I said as I laughed and walked out of the room. I realized that Lucas was following me. I tried to ignore that and mingle with everybody. I spotted Nathan and walked to him.  
"Hi! This is really great. Thanks for organizing this and inviting us over."  
"Don't mention it Brooke. You are family and Haley has always considered you like her real sister. Not to forget that you are Jamie's godmother. So you, Sophia and Jude are our family." He smiled as he lay down the table.  
I smiled and decided to go hang out with the kids. They were all playing in Jamie's room. A game of twister was on when I walked through the door.  
"Hi my babies. What are you all doing?"  
"Hi Aunt Brooke! We are playing Twister. Come join us!" said Jenny as she stretched her leg to reach the spot. My eyes lit up as I agreed. I quickly pulled out my stilettoes and joined in the laughter. I fell down as I twisted and turned. The kids and I couldn't stop laughing. Jude jumped up on me and began bouncing on my belly.  
"Tickle Fight!" he yelled as all four kids began to tickle me all over my body. I tossed and turned on the floor trying to stop laughing, but in vain. These kids knew how to keep me down and I couldn't help enjoy myself. I was losing control.  
Just then, the silhouette of a man passed by the door. The door opened to reveal the figure of Lucas Scott. The kids got up from me as he extended his hand to lift me up. I was confused whether to take it or not. Lucas read my eyes and drew his hand away as I got up on my own.  
"Hey kids, dinner is ready and Aunt Haley is calling you all down, okay?"  
"Okay Uncle Lucas." Said Jamie.  
With this they all ran down the stairs leaving me alone with my former love. He looked up at me as I tried to slip on my shoes. His eyes did not have the sparkle they usually carried. The sparkly blue ocean seemed to have been snowed on as his eyes showed pale sadness.  
"What the hell Brooke! Now you can't even accept my hand! I am sorry I called you Pretty Girl, okay? I won't do it again."  
I was speechless. "Lucas..." was all I managed to get out while stuttering. I kept my head to the ground as he walked out, clearly pissed. I just sat on Jamie's bed and cried away. What was happening to me? Why was I crying? I definitely wasn't this vulnerable. I couldn't be. Lucas and I dated seven years ago. That is a long time, isn't it? And still, being in the same room with him made my heart race. I didn't know how to react. All I could do was go down to have a good family dinner.  
I walked down to see everybody sitting on the table looking at me. I began blushing as I asked what was wrong.  
"We were waiting for you honey. There was no way we would start dinner without you."  
"Aww... that is so sweet." As I looked, I realized that the only chair available was between Jude and Lucas. I hid my sigh as I sat down. Mouth spoke Grace as we all dived into Haley's scrumptious food.  
"God Haley! This food is to die for! I have missed your cooking so much since I left for New York!"  
"Haha Tigger! Slow down! I promise to send food every day. I wonder how you fed these kids for seven years!"  
"Don't worry. I actually took some cooking classes and managed not to burn the house down. I even had some help by our housekeeper, Marcie, as I never really was home for dinner, so it all went well."  
"Why do you say that Aunt Haley? Asked Sophia gently.  
"Because honey, when your mom was in high school, we used to live together in an apartment and your mom couldn't cook. She almost set the place on fire several times."  
"It was just twice! Or probably more." I yelled as the whole table began laughing.  
"Oh High School was good!" said Peyton to herself.  
"Mamma often tells us stories about you all when you'll were in high school. She says that she found best friends over there who showed her the beauty of the world. She used to miss you so much that she often cried." Jude said innocently.  
I couldn't stop blushing. I didn't want my kids to think of me as a mother who often cried, but on the other hand, they were right. I truly missed these amazing guys in front of me and I often found myself sitting by the fire with a tub of ice cream in my hand at 3 in the morning crying myself to sleep. These used to often occur when the twins were just babies and my company was just starting out. I was still a teenager and I had no business being alone in a city foreign to me. I missed them on their birthdays where I so badly wanted to call them, but couldn't bring myself to dial their numbers.  
However, as Jude and Sophia grew older, they became my constant company and these panic attacks decreased in frequency and intensity. They were helping me find my way.  
All my friends were feeling bad for me and for my innocent kid who had no idea about what he just said was hard on his mother. I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked up to see that it was Lucas's. For once, I didn't move it away, but placed my own hand on top of his large one. I was definitely melting away.  
"Anyway," I decided to break the ice. "Haley, what about your music career?"  
Haley realized what I was trying to do and lightened up the atmosphere. "Peyton and I are working on an album which we will release in a few months. It feels so good to be recording again!"  
Mouth spoke up just then. "Hey guys, guess what, I am made the head anchor at my TV station! Full on- air position!"  
"That is so great Mouth! You deserved it. Congratulations!" replied Peyton.  
The same way, two hours flew by. We were all together. The kids, the adults, friends and family. All making merry conversations while eating dinner. After dinner, everybody sat together in the living room with glasses of drinks in their hands. The kids too sat with us. We told them stories when we were in High School. Sophia walked to me and as she hopped onto my lap, she gave me a warm embrace and whispered to me, "When I grow up, I want to be just like you." That made me go all aww on her for that moment. I was my darling daughter's role model and I wished to live up to those standards. Peyton and Haley, who were sitting on my either side heard her comment as well.  
"Sophie baby, your mom has the biggest heart in the whole wide world and I am sure that you too have got one just like hers." This made both us, mother and daughter blush a shade of pink and considering that Sophia was my spitting image, it made the entire room burst into peals of laughter.  
This felt so good. I felt happy. After another hour of walking down memory lane and hearing Haley play the grand piano, we all decided to go home. My kids were tired and they wanted to go to bed. Mouth, Millie and Skills had already left.  
I hugged them all to say good bye as I asked my children to do so as well. Once I grabbed my clutch and phone, I began walking to the main door. The kids were saying their goodbyes to James and Jenny.  
I stood outside as I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. It was freezing outside and I didn't have a jacket. I was worried about my kids getting cold. Why were they taking so long? I had a few designs to make before I went to bed and make a speech for my meeting with Macey's.  
However, I didn't see the silhouette of a man who kept staring at me. He was hiding behind a car. While I stood there waiting, he crawled towards me and attacked me. He hopped onto me and threw clear punches on my face. He hit me, beat me and kicked me. I yelled and screamed as the pain surged up my body. Haley and Nathan heard me yell. Thank god! They ran out. Seeing them come out, he threw a few more punches and ran off.  
I just lay on the floor. I was losing way too much blood. It was only seconds before I would pass out.  
"Take care of the twins." That was all I managed to stutter out and then it was all darkness...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I would really like to hear from you guys! Please review! Looking forward to hearing what you think.

* * *

"Ouch!" I groaned as I felt a searing pain in the right side of my head. My vision was still blurry and it was taking longer than usual to get it into focus. I felt tired and my body felt drained out. A few minutes later, I realized that I was lying in a hospital bed. That was when I recollected the events from the previous night. But hey! Was it the previous night? I had lost track of time. Wait! Don't I have kids? Where are they? I need them to be with me. Who is looking after them? Somebody get me out of here!

That pretty much exhausted me and I just decided to stay in bed. Anyway, I couldn't move. I realized that I was tied to the bed and various wires were hanging around, all on my body. Was the attack that bad? I remembered being in a similar situation when I was raped, but I did not feel this powerless that time. Oh yaa, my condition. It gave me less than half the energy I previously owned. Just great! Congratulations Brooke Davis! Karma has got you! For something you have no idea what you did.

I decided to stop thinking just then. My head hurt too much. I went back to sleep. Something that I felt thankful for. The next time I woke up, I was a little stunned to see a depressed Haley sitting on a chair beside my bed.

"Haley!" I said weakly.

"Oh my God! You are awake! Hi." She squeaked.

I didn't know how to react. I began bombarding her with questions.

"Where are Jude and Sophie? How long have I been here? Who did this to me and why? How are my kids and when can I get out of here?"

"Hey hey! Slow down Tigger! Jude and Sophia are fine. They are with Lucas. You have been here for almost a week. Brooke, we were so worried! You were unconscious for a whole week. When we asked the doctor, why was it taking so long, he said that he first needed to talk to you. Brooke, you used to have nightmares at night, when the anesthetics used to wear off and you used to cry and yell in your dreams yelling in pain and tossing and turning in the bed. The nurses actually had to tie you down." She was sobbing heavily now. "Was that because of the attacks? Brooke I am so sorry for that. I shouldn't have let you stand there alone. What was I thinking? I am so sorry Brookie! So sorry."

"Haley! Honey come here, come here." I gently cooed as I lifted my hand to motion her to climb onto the bed with me. She did so as I wrapped her into my arms. Even the soft touch of Haley brought near to my chest stung me like bees, but I had to defeat the pain. My best friend need me just then and I was going to be here for her. She cried away as I gently stroked her hair. "This is not your fault Haley. It just had to happen and so it did. I am fine and that is because you managed to come out in time to save me. Last time, the man got the better of me, but you prevented that from happening again. Thank you Hales. I love you."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Just then, the doctor walked in and asked Haley if he could have a private word with me. Haley nodded and left the room.

"Hi Brooke! My name is Dr. Greene. I need to talk to you about something. Do you want me to tell you this some other time?"

"This is about my brain cancer, isn't it?" I said shrilly.

The doctor was stunned. "So you know about it?"

"Uh yeah. I got to know it a month ago."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _One month ago._

 _I took the day off. Once my kids were dropped off at school, I sat in the white- walled waiting room carelessly flipping through the latest edition of Seventeen. I didn't even feel excited about the fact that they had done a cover on me, as my foot tapped nervously._

 _It seemed that every time I looked up, I was met by a sympathetic face, all thinking the same. 'Such a young girl waiting for the oncologist, such a shame.'_

 _"Brooke Davis!" the receptionist yelled as she stopped typing to listen to the message sent to her on her pager. I began walking towards the desk with small steps. "The doctor will see you now." The receptionist, an older woman gave me a tender smile and I somehow drew strength from it. With calm and steady steps, I approached the wooden door labelled Oncologist and pushed it._

 _"Brooke, it is lovely to see you again. Are you ready to talk about your condition?" the doctor, a young man in his early twenties said as he sent a shaking me a warm smile and motioned me to take a seat on the comfortable chairs. He sat across the room._

 _"From your CT, we have confirmed that you do indeed have a brain tumor. Your specific type is called Medulloblastoma and it is a malignant tumor otherwise known cancerous. It is formed from cells that were poorly developed in your early childhood and is developed in your cerebellum, which is the upper part of your brain. The tumor has a good chance to moving to other parts of your brain and body so it will be better if we act fast. Now that we have located the tumor, we need to get an exact diagnosis so we can find out how big the tumor is. In what position it is in and where exactly in the cerebellum. This is to help us work out how we can reduce it, because this type of tumor is pretty much impossible to remove. However, we can help you and that means that you have to have a biopsy. This is a surgery that involves highly trained radiologists taking a sample of your brain cells or tissue to examine. The operation is, of course, as all are, a risk, but it would help determine your situation." He spoke at continuous length._

 _"Surgery." I swallowed as I pictured myself lying on an operation bed in a bright white room as doctors dressed in blue scrubs open up my brain and..._

 _"Yes, it would be a great help to your condition Brooke. All we need is your consent and we can go ahead and book you an appointment for your operation."_

 _"Does it hurt?" I asked stupidly._

 _"No, you will be given an anesthetic during your surgery and pain medicine afterwards. The pain shouldn't be unbearable. However, there are possible complications you should be aware of before you sign the sheets stating your consent. Of course, a complication is rare, but no procedure is free of risks. Any complication may include bleeding, infections, and swelling of the brain, blood clots, heart attack and damage to the brain such as changes in memory, behavior, thinking or speech. Vision problems, balance problems, seizures, paralysis or weakness. You may also feel dizzy, have strong headaches, and receive signs of infection and fainting spell and nausea. These are all common, but if any of those do occur, you are to see my immediately. You have my phone number on which I am available 24/7._

 _"Doctor, I have two kids who are only six years old and I am a single mom. How do I look after them with all these complications? They need me right now. I don't think I can do this surgery. It is too risky for my kids." I exclaimed, trying to make sense out of this whole situation. Unable to, though._

 _"Brooke! The risks will increase if you don't have this surgery. I know it sounds really scary, but you have no other option really. Please Brooke, for your children have this surgery. Although, your record doesn't mention children and you're pretty famous. How didn't I know about this?"_

 _"Umm... I was kind of attacked and raped at the age of seventeen. So I have two six year olds. They're twins. I try to keep them away from the paparazzi so please keep it that way!" I pleaded. This was all just too much to take._

 _The doctor gave me an understanding look._

 _"Brooke, I also advise you to call some family here to look after you and your kids. Especially after the surgery. Make sure they share the bedroom with you and are fully aware of your condition. We will also be asking you to fast for about twelve hours before surgery. You will need help then and since this affects your brain, you may forget things, sooner or later, I know this is hard Brooke and I wish I could make it better for you, but I truly can't. This is the bare truth of your situation so please don't panic or stress out. Somebody has to keep reminding you to take the medicines I prescribe. They will help with the side effects." The doctor was astonishingly keeping his calm throughout this discussion._

 _"I don't have any family. All my family is back in Tree Hill." I said meekly._

 _"I don't mind if you move there truthfully." He said clapping his hands. "And I do realize that you run a fairly large business from here so if anyone is willing to shift to New York, which is great too."_

 _I just nodded my head. I didn't know what to do. My family thought I was dead. I couldn't possibly show them my face after all these years, especially with Jude and Sophia trailing behind me!_

 _I had a strong exterior. I hadn't cried for too long now. Tears had been my companion for quite some time. And now they were at the enemy border. The dams were sealed. However, the thought of family led to intense flooding of the gates. Dr. Adams was all too aware of what was going to come next. He walked towards me and gave me a gentle hug._

 _"Don't worry Brooke, it is alright to cry. You are much stronger than most people here. Everything will be alright." He said while gently rubbing my back._

 _"I think it is time to go home. Jude and Sophia need to meet their family. Their real family. This is going to be the hardest decision of my life. But, if I have only little time left, I need to make sure that they are in good hands." Images of Nathan and Haley, the kids' godparents flashed before my eyes. This was the right thing to do, wasn't it?_

 _"I think that is a good decision Brooke. Don't worry. Everything will be alright."_

 _"Dr. Adams, I do want to move to Tree Hill, but I want to continue treatment with you. So what do I do?"_

 _He smiled to himself as he leaned against his desk. His arms were crossed and his eyes were shut. He was definitely thinking._

 _"Well, let me tell you something Brooke. My family lives in Tree Hill as well. I have been in New York for a long time now and I haven't seen my parents in a while. Now they are getting old and need to be looked after. You inspired me Brooke. I want to help you. Let me do something, one month later, once all my pending cases are done, I will move to Tree Hill and work at the hospital there. Works well?" He looked up towards the stars as he spoke this. He looked wiser then._

 _"I couldn't ask you to give up on New York just for me. That would be selfish." I answered quickly._

 _"Oh Brooke! I miss my family too you know. I am tired of this fast pacing city where nobody has time. I think I was just waiting for you to come confirm my belief to go back home. A belief that I have cradled in my heart for a really long time. Trust me, you are doing me a favor Brooke Davis!"_

 _I smiled. He understood. Thank God!_

 _"Is that all I asked?" realizing that It was almost time to pick up the kids from school._

 _"Yeah. See you in a month. We can go ahead with your surgery then if you like. I think you will be fine till then. Please take care though, and I am always available."_

 _I gave him a smile as I walked out of the room._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Haven't you started treatment Ms. Davis?" Dr. Greene questioned. He looked concerned.

"I start it in about a week. Dr. Adams is taking care of my case. He is moving to Tree Hill in less than a week and I have a scheduled appointment for a biopsy just then." I sounded sure, which made him give me a startled look.

"Well, he is the best oncologist in the country and if he says so, I am sure it is okay. But, I request you to please take care of yourself and eat healthy. Umm, I am sorry about getting too personal, but does your family know? Can I tell the people waiting outside for you how to go about with the care you may require?"

"I think I will be able to handle that. Thank you." I replied shortly. Mood swings were a side effect of the drugs that I was forced to pump into my body every day.

The doctor sighed as he walked out of the room. As soon as he left, a crowd of people gathered around my bed. Everybody was there- Haley, Nathan, Mouth and Millie, Peyton, Jake and Lucas.

I tried to sit up, only to realize that I was still strapped down to the bed. Haley realized my unpleasantness and helped me loosen the ties. Peyton fluffed some pillows and put them behind my hurting back. I gave all of them a weak smile through the bruises that scarred my face.

"Hi guys. I am sorry that I put you'll through all of this."

"Shut up Brooke! We love you too much." Jake answered at lightning speed.

"Wait. Lucas is here. So where is Sophia and... And... ugghh... yaa Jude!"

Was I already forgetting my babies' names! This was so not happening.

"They are with Skills. Don't worry. They both are fine. They keep on insisting that they want to see their mamma." He answered.

"Please don't get them here. I don't want them to see me like this. They are too tiny. They will get scared of me." My bruises were dark and swollen all over. I had them on my face, near my eyes, my arms, legs and all over my body. It was hard for me to watch myself in the mirror then.

"Don't worry Brooke. They are your kids and they love you." Said Nathan.

"Uh hey Brooke. What did that doctor want to talk to you about? Is anything wrong?" Haley asked me. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Oh it was nothing. He just wanted to ask me whether I knew who did this and whether I was allergic to any kind of medicine."

Haley just nodded.

"When do I get out of here? I have a ton of work to do and I am tired of lying in bed. I have already been here for a week!"

Oh wait. Hold on! I had been here a week. That meant that Dr. Adams was here in Tree Hill. I had to call him and reschedule my surgery.

"Hold on Brooke. You have an assistant to look after your company and work. I will handle everything regarding Clothes over Bro's. You please get better." Answered Millicent.

"The doctor said that they were to keep you here for another day or two, just to make sure your wounds are properly healed." Mouth said. He was the last one to check in with my doctor apparently.

"Let's give you some time to rest. Visiting hours are almost over. Don't you worry about the kids, Brooke. They are fine with me."

Oh Lucas. I said to myself. If only I could tell you how much I needed you, especially to look after my kids. They left the room and dimmed the light. I tried to get out of bed and grab hold of my cell phone. I needed to call Dr. Adams ASAP!

After a couple of rings, I felt blessed to hear his voice.

"Brooke! Are you alright? I came to the hospital today to confirm beginning with them tomorrow when I heard that you were attacked again. Is everything alright?"

"I am fine, thank you. Uhh... I kind of forgot Jude's name today. This is scary doctor! I cannot forget my baby boy! Please do something." There was panic in my voice, eyes and heart. My voice was cracking, my eyes were welling up with tears as my heart thumped in my chest.

"Brooke... I think it is time we do your biopsy and decide the best course for your treatment. And I think it is best for you to tell your friends the truth too. You are going to need help on every step. Trust me Brooke, this path is impossible to walk alone. You need constant help and support from the people you love. Come on Brooke! Stop shielding yourself from your own family. Open up!"

I couldn't talk. I was crying too hard. I just gave him a slight hmm...


	11. Chapter 11

My surgery was rescheduled for next week. I was discharged the next day. My body was sore and my brain kept making me feel dizzy and light headed. I was brought home by Peyton who helped me up to my bed. She decided to stay there with me.

"Peyton, go to work! You have an artist waiting for you."

"Don't worry B. I am staying here no matter what. You will need help." I tried to persuade her, but my best friend was stubborn. She wasn't going to budge. So I just shut my eyes and lay there... until I began coughing. I couldn't stop coughing. I tried to sit up, but the coughing was just making me roll further onto the bed. I found it hard to breathe as my eyes rolled up my head. Peyton's eyes were filled with horror as I sputtered out blood on the bed. The blood kept flowing out of my mouth. I wasn't going to stop. Peyton dialed Haley's as I saw her running into the room five minutes later. She too was horrified.

"Brooke! What's wrong?" she yelled, however I was too busy sputtering blood out of my mouth to give her an answer.

It seemed like an eternity, before I could speak up.

"There is a number in my phone. Dr. Adams. Call him and ask him what to do." I told them between breaths.

Peyton grabbed my phone as she rang him. He answered the call after two rings.

"Hey Brooke, what wrong?"

"Hi, this is Brooke's friend Peyton. Brooke is constantly throwing up blood. What can we do?"

"Oh god. Ok get her to stand up and rub her back. Let all the bad blood come out. Don't give her any food for the day and I will send you a list of medicines. Make sure she takes them after every three hours." Dr. Adams answered. He silently thought to himself that Brooke had to get things together fast. Else it would be too late.

Haley ran to get the medicines from the nearest store while Peyton got me out of bed as I threw up the last bit. I was too weak to move. I almost collapsed as Peyton realized that. She put me behind her back, her clothes getting stained by the blood that fell on my body. She gave me a piggy back ride to the bathroom as she put me into the shower. I just lay in the tub. My head hurt and I could really feel the world spinning. My eyes wouldn't stay open and Peyton knew that.

She gently stripped down my clothes and removed hot water for me. As she gave me a bath like at two year old, I fainted... A minute later, I saw Haley in the bathroom along with Peyton, they were shaking me furiously in the tub. I just nodded, indicating that I was awake and everything was fine. My condition was worsening.

As Haley helped me into some new clothes, Peyton put up new bedsheets on my bed. I just got in and fell into a deep slumber. A couple of hours later, Peyton woke me up by gently rubbing my arm.

"Hey Brooke, it's time for your medicine." She gently cooed to me. Wow, she was still here. And so was Haley. This I did not expect.

"Why are you guys still here? It is fine. You all can leave. You have lives too. I will just set an alarm for the medicines. I am fine."

"Shut up Brooke! We are here to help you." Answered Haley.

"But Tutor Girl, it's been one week that you spent on me already. That is way too much time."

"Brooke honey, we were supposed to look after you for all those seven years of your life we missed. One week is way too less and we mean it. Brooke we love you and we are here for you. You just had another attack! And don't worry honey, Lucas is working with the cops to find the person responsible. You will get justice." Replied Peyton.

"Just then, I heard the sound of heavy footsteps bound up the stairs.

"Mummy!" yelled my sweet girl. Wow, they hadn't seen me all week and I looked horrible then. I hoped my kids wouldn't get scared.

"Hi my sweet pea. How are you? Did you miss mummy?" I asked her in a soft voice. Just then, Jude gave me a tight hug. I moaned under it as it inflicted way too much pain on my sore and crumbling body.

"Yes mom. We did miss you. But we had a great time with Uncle Lucas."

"Oh is that so?" I said smiling.

"Yes mummy, he allowed us to eat three scoops of ice cream!" said Sophia, her eyes twinkling.

"Shut up Sophia! We promised not to tell mom!" Jude shot back.

I pretended to be angry. My kids were scared. But just then, I cracked into a smile. "We will have to talk to your Uncle Lucas about controlling your sugars. However, because you'll behaved as such wonderful kids, I think you are free from punishment."

"Yayyy!" They yelled.

"Hey mom, we are in the playroom okay? Oh and Aunt Haley, Jamie and Jenny are here too. Uncle Nathan told us to inform you. They are playing on the see saw in the backyard."

"Thanks Judie. Now run long and join your friends." Answered Haley.

With another hug, they both ran down the stairs. I could hear sounds of their laughter echoing through the house and truthfully, that sound was music to my ears.

"Brooke darling, do you know why this is happening to you? And who is Dr. Adams? Wasn't the doctor who handled your case called Dr. Greene?"

"Umm... Dr. Adams handled my case in New York. He is well- aware about my medical history. So I asked you to call him." I spoke truthfully. I was living in a web of white lies and I knew I had to tear it down before I got stuck in it myself. But I couldn't make them all cry. They had to live their own lives. All I came to Tree Hill was to make sure that Sophia and Jude knew about their godparents and they were well taken care of after I..., you know, if something ever happened. I couldn't leave my angels without family.

My friends were already concerned. Just by the attacks. They had begun cooing me and treating me like a two-year old. I wasn't even in the position to bathe myself. They could never see me struggling with Cancer. Was it right of me to come back home? They were bound to find out sooner or later when I came. No, it was the right decision for my Jude and Sophie.

"Umm... I think it was because I got punched in my stomach. I must have a tear inside which was making me cough up." I tried to sound as convincing as possible. However, this had happened before and I was well aware of the fact that this had been caused by the tumor resting in my brain. What do I do now? How do I make these people that I love so much get on with their lives?

I was fine now. I couldn't stay in bed for the rest of my life because of it right? I got up from the bed and stretched myself a little. Haley and Peyton were sitting on the side on the couch.

"Hey! Where are you going missy?" asked Peyton in her motherly voice. I was truly their baby now.

"Uh, just going down. I need to feed the kids and I think I should make you two some coffee since you two are clearly not going to leave!" I said dramatically.

"Brooke, we can make ourselves some coffee. You rest."

"I'm bored Peyton! And don't you miss my Double Fudge Sunday Coffee? You two can't lie. Look at your faces. They already have drool on them."

It was true. A little while before Keith's murder, I had rented out an apartment and Peyton and Haley practically lived there. These two did nothing without me then. They spent most Saturday nights at my place and every Sunday morning, I would wake them up to my special coffee which they relished. I was sure that they missed it for seven years of their lives.

I walked down and put the coffee beans in the coffee maker. At the same time, I put some Toaster pastries in for the kids.

"Wow Brooke. I never imagined to see you like this. Cooking in an organized manner. We took an hour to clean up the mess even after you made us your Sunday coffee."

"Haha! Perks of having twins I guess."

Haley and Peyton simultaneously came to me for a bear hug. I was ready for my body to hurt. But they were so gentle it was overwhelming. They knew how to take care of me. They made sure that I felt loved up and that I was happy to be home. I needed that. Seven years of being alone had toughened me up and shattered me at the same time. This was good. A memory worth cherishing.

"Kids! Get down the slide and come over for some food." I had simultaneously made them some lemonade for the hot day. They sat down on the counter as I dragged them to the bathroom and made them wash up. Once clean, we all sat down to enjoy our food. My friends sat with as they sipped their coffees. The whipped cream making moustaches above their lips. I stuck to the doctors' orders and kept my stomach empty.

We ended up watching a movie together. I had turned my basement into a mini theatre. A huge screen hung on the wall with speakers around. I had opted against seats and made a fortress of pillows instead. We sat there with the children above us in the playroom.

Just then the doorbell rang as I got up to see who it was. "Who is it?" I questioned. I had kind of developed this habit before opening the door since the attack.

"Uhh... it's Lucas." I got back the answer. Truthfully, I was a tad bit surprised. I hurriedly opened the door.

"Hey! What's wrong? What brought you over Lucas Scott?" I answered while walking to the kitchen, making him my Sunday Surprise.

"I came over to check on you and probably catch hold of the twins. I miss them" He answered as he brushed the blonde hair over his head.

"I'm fine. Thank you. The twins along with James and Jen are in the playroom. Haley and Peyton are here too. We are just watching a movie together downstairs. Wanna join?" I asked him in the coolest manner possible.

"Uh sure. Yeah why not."

"So, how's the coaching job? Good enough for the star player Lucas Scott?" I asked him as I sprinkled some chocolate chips over the whipped cream.

"Yeah it's good. Umm... Ughh! Brooke! I have got to be completely honest with you! It's killing me to see you in so much pain. I want to kill the person who did this to you!"

"Umm... let's just slowdown over there, okay? I am fine. I am alive and whoever it was only assaulted me. At least this time it did not go as far as rape. So it is good. Now we calm down and breathe out"

Lucas puffed up his lungs as he let out a heavy breath. "Whoa Brooke! You really calmed me down!"

"I came over to check on you and probably catch hold of the twins. I miss them." He spoke shyly.

I gave him a slight grin. One week and Lucas Scott couldn't stay away from my babies. Was he still the same man I fell in love with? Or was I being completely irrational and psychotic? Wow, so much thinking made my head hurt!

Lucas was just standing there all this while trying to make out what was I doing. Just like a bubble burst, I left my dream haze as we walked to the playroom. Jude and Jamie were building a Lego Castle while the girls had a pretend tea party with their dolls. They all rushed up happily at the sight of their Uncle Lucas! How well he was with children amazed me as I stood by the door looking at them make play with their beloved uncle. Haley and Peyton had grown worried about me considering that I hadn't come back down in a really long time and they too had trailed up the stairs.

"Oh hey! Look who came by to meet someone..." said Haley flirtatiously.

"Umm... I... Uhh... I just came by to meet the kids. And I wanted to ask Brooke whether I could take her kids to the movies with me when I go with Jenny and Jamie." He said completely confused. He was definitely trying to find a decent enough excuse for showing up randomly at my doorstep.

"Hey Luke, you want to join us?" said Haley enthusiastically, "We are just in the middle of John Tucker Must Die."

"Yeah! I would love to." And saying that, we all headed back down the stairs. The movie continued, however I was lost in thought. Was Lucas still in love with me as well? Was it right? Would it affect my kids? But how could I jump into a relationship? My cancer was eating up my insides and the company was successful in keeping my kids away from me as well. Anyway, would Lucas really jump into a relationship with me? I had taken flight the last time and that lasted for seven years! He couldn't possibly want such a vulnerable girl. Anyway, I wasn't going to survive. So I think I should spare him the heartbreak. I had so many unanswered questions.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week went fine. I was up at my feet again. Back to my usual routine, I freed Millicent from work as I began running my multi- million dollar company once again. I was able to look after my kids and get some proper work done which gave me immense satisfaction.

I was sure about one thing. I wouldn't let Cancer beat me down. I was going to continue living the same way as I always did. This was a promise I had made to myself and I was hell bent on following it till the very end.

Finally, the day had finally arrived. Citing that I had a meeting in my office, I requested Haley to pick up the kids from school and keep them with her till the end of the day. I needed the time alone. I had cancelled all my appointments for the day, leaving a very angry Millicent in charge. The poor thing was tired rescheduling everything so often.

Once everything was settled, I double checked my appearance in the mirror at the end of the hall. Ever since my appointment, I had been looking to make sure my shiny hair was still in place. The doctor had warned me that during my biopsy, the back half of my head would be shaved so that they could drill a hole in my skull and after chemotherapy and radiation, it would all fall out. I really didn't want my hair to fall out, I loved my brunette curls. They were my prized possession along with my dimples.

I had been distant the whole week. That was my way of protecting myself. I pushed people away when I needed them the most. My friends had tried to meet me, but I kept denying offers stating that I had to catch up on work. Although, I did let Jude and Sophia meet them whenever they wanted. After all, it was Nathan Haley, Lucas and Peyton who were going to take care of them in some time. It would be good if they got used to it right from the beginning.

I got into my car as I gently stroked my lovely brown waves. In some time, they weren't going to be on my head. "Brooke Davis is fearless", I said to myself as I clipped my seatbelt in place with shaking hands. Adjusting the mirror, I eyed my face wondering if afterwards I would look any different. Of course I would look different, half of my hair would have been shaved off. But my face, would that change? Would I appear older with more wrinkles or would my face seem more childish?

"You can do this Brooke!" I chanted to myself as I put the key in the engine, twisting it to start the car.

"Just relax, deep breaths, everything is going to be okay." I rested my hand upon the steering wheel and took four deep breaths in before exhaling noisily.

"You are ready!" I slid the sunglasses that had been perched on top of my head over my eyes and with a smooth motion I began driving.

Half- way along the road, I began panicking and hyperventilating. I didn't know what to do. Stopping on the side of the road, I began my breathing exercises again and whispered soothing words in my head.

"You stuck?" a car rolled next to me. I was thankful to God to send me Peyton. However, I was afraid at the same time.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked between groans.

"Today's the anniversary." She replied.

"Oh shit! Sorry Sawyer, I completely forgot. I am so sorry." I shot an apologetic look to the curly blonde in the car.

"It's okay. I'm sure she will understand. Anyway, it's been seven years so you couldn't possible remember."

I gave her half a smile.

"So what are you doing on the side of the road?"

"Just breathing!" I shrugged. "Oh sorry, Peyton I just forgot I have somewhere to be." I pressed down the accelerator and my car jumped forward. My head gave me another horrible pang of pain. I couldn't drive ahead. My vision was already turning blurry as I struggled with myself to keep me from passing out.

"I have a very important appointment to get to and it starts... Right now!" I looked down at the flashing time on my phone and slapped my head.

"You want a lift?"

I bit my lip, hesitating. I was due at the hospital right then and I wasn't in the state to drive myself. On the other hand, how could I possible explain it all to her and tell her where I was headed.

"Alright! I said as I opened my car door and stepped into hers.

"So where are you heading?"

What do I tell her? Dr. Adams's words began ringing in my ears right then. Just tell her. She needs to know. You can't keep running Brooke. Somebody has to know for the sake of your kids and she is going to come to know eventually so better now than later.

"The St. Mary's hospital please." I said in a shaking voice.

"Why are you going to the hospital?"

"No reason!"

"Come on Brooke, is someone ill?"

"No, nobody is ill, I am just going for a checkup."

"Then why didn't you go to the GP?"

"No reason!"

Peyton stopped the car in the middle of the road. Her eyes were large.

"Peyton come on! I am getting really late!"

"No Brooke. I know when my best friend is lying and you are definitely hiding something from me right now and we are not moving until I know what is wrong!"

"Fine! If you really want to know, here goes. Peyton, I am dying! I hardly have some months to live! I have brain tumor! Yes cancer and I am going to the hospital right now for a brain biopsy. A surgery in which they are going to cut a tiny piece of my head! I am dying here! Now please begin driving! My head hurts and I'm late!"

Peyton's eyes were red. She was crying. But she quietly began driving ahead in silence.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Peyton. Mood swings are a side effect of the drugs I am on... I didn't mean to blow out that way and I didn't want you to come to know this like this."

Peyton was silent.

We reached the hospital as we both got out of the car.

"Go Peyton! Go to the cemetery. Anna is waiting there for you."

"Shut up Brooke! You are not doing this alone. You know that Ellie had Cancer too so I am going to stick by you no matter what." She advanced closer to me and put her arms around me. I suddenly felt tiny in her arms.

'Hospital' I thought as I advanced towards the Oncology wing. Peyton walking besides me. My legs were jelly and my arms were trembling.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis. I'm here for Dr. Chase Adams. I am having a brain biopsy today."

"Take a seat." The receptionist droned as we sat down on one of the hard plastic blue chairs.

"Peyton, please don't tell this to anybody. I'm begging you."

She nodded her head. She was still in a state of shock, but she was being completely understanding. I loved her for that. She was giving me courage by accepting everything in and providing me with a rough exterior. That was all I needed to gain the confidence that I could do this.

"Brooke Davis!" a lady called out just then. She was dressed in blue scrubs and had a mask around her neck. She came out to the waiting room with a clipboard in her hand.

"That's me!" I said as Peyton and I stood up. We joined the lady who told us that her name was Helen. She ushered us into Dr. Adams' office where he sat, looking very professional in a proper white coat and gloves.

"Hi Brooke, I'm glad you weren't a no-show and I see you followed my advice." He smiled as he greeted Peyton.

"I'm sorry I got late. Actually, my pains began again as I was driving to the hospital. And that's when my best friend picked me up so I had to, sort of, tell her everything."

"Well, I think it is a valid reason and due to that you finally opened up, so it helps me. Okay, so before your biopsy can start, we have to ask you quite a few mandatory questions."

I sat there for an hour and a half as the doctors asked me a bazillion and one questions all using medical terms which I could not comprehend. Peyton sat there quietly. She was quite scandalized with the number of doctors questioning her best friend. She kept wondering how I was being so strong. She told me this later on.

"Now I think this is the last question and then my fellow employees will take you to go and get ready for your surgery." He said, glad to reach the end.

"Will you be doing the operation?" I asked timidly.

"No, no, one of our fine neurosurgeons will do it accompanied by Jeff, our radiologist."

Jeff was one of the people who had interviewed me and he had given me a smile and a little wave. I smiled at him, reassured just a little.

"Now come along dear into this room." Helen led us into a ward along the corridor. I sat on the bed whilst Jeff left to go get ready. Peyton stood behind me with her arm securely on my shoulder. She was doing a fantastic job at letting me know that she would keep me safe. For those moments, I felt like Peyton was my mom. She made sure that I knew everything was going to turn out alright. All my life, Peyton had played the role of my mother as my own did a terrible job at being my mom. It felt really good that even after seven years, that still hadn't changed.

"Stay calm honey. Don't panic and don't move your head." Helen picked up a pair of scissors and a large razor.

"Are you shaving her head? Peyton shot up.

Helen smiled at her sweetly. "I know a lot of you'll don't like this but trust me, it will grow back. Now do you want all of your hair shaved or just the bit they will be drilling open?" she asked curiously.

"Drilling open!" I swallowed.

"All of it please." I couldn't bear to look lopsided with half my hair gone. It was better to watch it all disappear and buy a super cool- looking wig.

"You sure honey?" Peyton asked me in her voice that was reserved for Jenny.

"Yeah. Just get on with it!" I sighed impatiently as I tapped my fingers against the linen sheets of the hospital bed.

"Alright." Helen brought the razor up and began shaving my beautiful curls. One by one, wavy brown curls fell to the floor, and silvery tears on top of them. My hair was a part of my image and without it I looked different. I felt different.

"All done." Helen handed me a mirror and I touched the glass staring in horror at the bald head I wore.

"It's all gone." I breathed staring at my image. It seemed unreal and I could hardly believe that the person staring back making the same movements as me, was me! I touched my face trying to feel it all. My hazel eyes rimmed with gold, cherry red lips and my eyebrows that could kink instantly when I was confused. I even went ahead to feel my dimples. Everything was the same... Except my head.

"It will all grow back Brooke." Peyton consoled me.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Helen asked me while cleaning up the mess of brunette hair on the floor.

"How long will I have to wear a stupid wig? I can't go in front of my kids and family looking like this!"

"It depends on the hair really and the duration of the treatment,"

"Ughh!" I groan

Just then two nurses wheeled a stretcher into the room.

"Lay down Brooke. We are supposed to take you to the operation room now." Helen said softly.

"It's time?!"

"Just relax. You will be given an anesthetic and it will all be over soon."

"Okay. Just relax." I inhaled and exhaled as I sat onto the stretcher waving bye to the crying blonde. She followed us till the door and gave me a warm hug before I was pushed through a large white door with the sign OPERATION ROOM, EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"We're here! Oh my God! I can't do this." I squealed as I peered inside the white- walled room. Everything was so stark and clear. My kids would have hated the place just at sight. However, the room gave me a feeling I didn't want...

Clarity.

"Brooke breathe, Miss Davis, wake up." I could hear the faint sound of someone speaking to me.

"What happened?" I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't work. Everything ached.

"It is all over. The procedure is done." Dr. Adams informed me. His hands were folded across his chest.

"I had the biopsy?" I was confused. When did that happen? I remembered laying on the table. I was so scared and then it was all darkness.

"Yes Miss Davis and everything went smoothly."

"Ow!" I put my hand on my head, gingerly touching the bump that had been formed after the surgery. It stung as I retracted my hand quickly.

"Yes, it will sting for a couple of days. I have prescribed you a couple of painkillers. Don't use anything else. Now, we would like to keep you under observation for a day-"

"No Doc. Will not do. I told you I have two kids who haven't seen me the whole day and are waiting for their mother. They are only six. I have to go." I pleaded. I had to even run to a wig store and do something about my bald scalp first. I couldn't scare my kids.

"Okay. But you can't drive. Driving in your current state could be very harmful."

"Don't worry Doctor. I am here. I can take her home." I didn't know Peyton was still there in the room. It was evening by the time I was done and I was already so exhausted. She had waited at the hospital all these hours?

"Good. Peyton, please stay with her tonight, in the same room as I need her to be monitored all night. Brooke is already aware of the side effects and if any of them occur, you call me immediately."

"Deal." She answered.

"Peyton, what about Jenny?"

"Jenny can spend the night with Jake. He is her father. It has all been arranged. Don't you worry, honey. I am never leaving you. You are stuck with me for the rest of your whole life Brooke Davis!"

Chase was smiling all the time.

"You have wonderful friends Brooke. Now go get changed from the hospital gown. I have the clothes you arrived in right over there. Then come down to the receptionist to sign a few forms alright?"

"Okay, umm, when do I hear?"

"The results come should come back in three to five days and then we can talk about your options." He answered.

He held out his hand to me. I took it and climbed down off the bed I was laying in. The nurses had already detached the IV that was inside of me.

"So you ready to go?" Peyton asked cheerfully.

"Wait as I sign off a few things first."

"Sure." She patiently waited for me. Although she had been waiting with me the whole day.

"Okay then." I gave a sort of jerky nod and turned to face the desk.

Peyton noticed that I seemed sort of fragile, like I was coming apart. It was more obvious now after the surgery that I was no longer the enthusiastic bouncing girl I had been. Now I was much more quiet and subdued. Broken.

"I'm ready" I said to Peyton in a quiet murmur from behind her. She wrapped her arms around my waist to support me. I was too weak to walk. My legs couldn't carry me out of the hospital door.

Feeling the wind brush over my shaven head, I felt tears appear in my eyes. Everything that had once been, was gone. I was slowly going. Soon I would be faded into dust. Only a memory in the minds of my children and friends. I would be reduced to a picture, a conversation starter... Until... That too would go and I would fade off... Out of sight and out of mind... completely.

I no longer had a positive outlook on life. I was attacked twice. Raped once. My parents didn't care about the fact that they had a daughter. My dad cared more about his golf score than me and my mom lay heavy on the Scotch and Prada. They acted like children when I was supposed to be a child. I was a teen mother and had to go through the whole thing all alone. And now, as things were going decent, Cancer showed its head around the corner. Everything was changing and not for the better.

I felt broken inside, as if everything that had held me together was gradually coming apart and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was falling, slowly and quietly, but all the same. I was falling... Really fast.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in a wig shop with Peyton fifteen minutes after my biopsy. I couldn't go home to my kids without a wig that somewhat matched my old hair.

"Peyton, can you help me pick?" my voice cut through her musing.

"Yeah sure. What do you want?" she tried to sound up- beat. But, the truth was, she was scared. Scared for her friend and her life. Scared for what would happen if everything wasn't alright.

"Well, I need something that is my colour. I don't want others questioning it." I pondered over different shades of brunette, trying to match it with an old picture of mine.

"Hey P! Look at this one," I smiled. Peyton wondered how I could smile in a situation like this where I was choosing a wig because I had no hair left on my head. Although, the truth was, I was scared. But, I was deriving my strength from her. It felt good that my best friend knew what was happening. Anyway, I had to keep up my smiles for Sophia, Jude and all my friends. I wasn't going to let Cancer keep me from being happy and enjoying the little time I had.

"What do you think?" I asked. I had a wig on that almost matched the exact shade of my old hair. I twirled around so that she could observe the back. It was a little longer than normal, but I didn't think anybody would notice.

"I love it B. Davis! You look exactly the same."

"I do, don't I?" I giggled and stared into the mirror, shifting the wig a little bit to make it look less fake.

"I guess this is the one I'm getting." I headed to the counter to pay for the wig. My smile still plastered across my face.

The truth was, it was a fake smile. I couldn't smile, not at a time like this. However, I needed to stay Positive and I needed to convince Peyton that everything was alright and if smiling would do that then that's what she would do.

Peyton probably couldn't tell. I had worn that smile so many times that sometimes I couldn't even tell between the two smiles.

We returned home shortly.

"Mummy!" Both my darlings ran into me. I ducked to the ground and stretched my arms wide as they ran into my arms.

"Hi Brookie! How was work? I see you brought along our third sister!"

"Work was okay. I missed these two way too much. Yeah, Peyt came to visit."

"Hales, I am making dinner today... over at Brooke's. You want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure. Since Nathan and Jamie went over on that camping trip today, I have been wondering what to do to keep myself busy. Thank God, I had your kids with me Brooke!"

"Haley! You have to work on your music in your spare time!" said Peyton professionally.

"Ouch!" I teased as we all cackled up.

We went home as Peyton made us a grand dinner. I didn't have an appetite, but Peyton was insistent on making me eat. Once Haley went back home, Peyton was busy on a call from the studio. I walked over to my kids.

"Hey my babies. How was your day?" I cooed gently.

"It was great momma. Aunt Haley took us to a movie and then we had lunch at a restaurant." Jude spoke up.

"Oh is that so!" I was amused. My friend was taking so much care of my kids. She too didn't lay back at making my kids happy. A true godmother.

"We missed you so much mom. Please don't go for work tomorrow. Stay with us and Aunt Haley!" said Sophia.

"Oh my sweet baby girl. Tomorrow Aunt Haley has to go to high school where you two will go in a couple of years. There Aunt Haley will be your class teacher and you will learn so many wonderful things in her class."

"Really mom?"

"Yes honey. Really."

"But mom, will you be home?"

I bit my lip. I had a lot of work tomorrow and I couldn't afford any more rescheduling. I didn't know what to do.

Victoria.

I removed my phone from my purse and dialed the number. She answered almost immediately.

"Hey, it's me. I need help. I need you to go to the board meeting tomorrow."

"So you do need me after all?"

"It's for Jude and Sophia!" I retorted.

"God Brooke! You should have listened to me and given up those children."

"Mother! I am not a horrible mom. I love my kids and I haven't resented them for a minute." Peyton heard me argue as she rushed out to take my kids away so that they wouldn't be able to hear my conversation. "I have proven you wrong. I have been able to take good care of my kids. The company, however, is preventing me from spending any quality time with them. So I wanted to take a day off. Hence, I asked you to go."

"Fine! The company always comes first and since you are so naïve to understand that, I will attend the meeting. You wouldn't have been any use over there anyway!"

I just huffed up as I slammed the phone down. Brooke! Breathe! Calm down! Your kids are waiting for you.

They had gone off to their respective rooms. I entered Sophia's room to find her in her balcony.

"Princess! It is extremely cold outside and you haven't even worn a jacket. Please get in." She reluctantly agreed as I secured the balcony doors. I helped her change into PJs and tucked her into bed.

"So mummy. Do we get to spend the day with you?"

"Yes Princess. You do. Mom is always here for you and she loves you so much." I sat on the bed with her as I cuddled her up. She was grateful for the affection showered on her as she hugged me back. Her tiny hands gently squeezed the small of my back."

Once Sophia was put down, I silently creeped into Jude's room. He was sitting on the ledge by the window asleep. I sighed. Both my kids loved being by the windows and I was always worried about them catching a cold. I sealed them tightly as I grabbed the sleeping boy in my arms. Somehow I managed to change him and put him into bed. I gently kissed his forehead and tuned off the lights, making sure to keep the dim light on. I exited the door, remembering to keep a crack of it open as I slowly made my way to my own room.

I touched my head before entering to make sure my wig was in place. Just as I finished changing into sweats and an oversized t shirt, I saw Peyton come in with a tray in her hands.

"What's that for?" I asked inquisitively.

"Brooke, you didn't touch your dinner and I didn't want to say anything in front of Haley. But you have to eat in order to take your meds. So I made you some broccoli soup. I read somewhere that broccoli is good to avoid Cancer. So please just have it!"

"But I'm not hungry! And my stomach feels funny." I retaliated just like a kid.

"Brooke! Either you eat it yourself or I will feed it to you." Saying that, Peyton climbed on bed with me as she made my gulp down the soup. I felt younger to Jude and Sophie at that time.

Peyton having to take care of me like that was something I had never expected.

Shortly after taking my pills, they started acting up as I felt nauseous and had to go to bed. I climbed in and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Peyton, however, couldn't get herself to go to bed. She kept watch... All night. She was hurting for her best friend.

Because of a terrible fight between us, I had run away for seven years. I faced an attack and pregnancy all alone. Then when I did come back, she had to learn that it was because I was dying. I had Cancer. She sat on the couch and stared at me all night.

Before I left, we had been through everything together. We were a pair of bonded sisters attached to each other's hip. We did everything together and were willing to compromise for each other's gain. She suddenly felt stupid to have lashed out on me for a boy. A boy that didn't matter to either of us now. Or was it that way?


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up later than usual that morning. Oh no! Wednesday! Kids! School! I hurried out of bed, yelling through the corridor to get the twins to wake up and hurry. I ran into their rooms only to find them deserted. I rushed downstairs to see them dressed up and sitting on the dining table with Jenny eating breakfast.

"Hi mom! Aunt Peyton made us breakfast. She said not to wake you up."

My head still hurt as I just nodded my head trying to register everything. The kids were dressed and eating. Thank God.

"Hi Brooke. Good morning. The kids are ready. Jake brought Jenny over some time ago so that she could have breakfast with the twins. They are ready and fine. Haley will drop all four of them to school. So now go back up and into bed!" Peyton said as she walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in her hands for Jenny. She hit me on my backside to get me moving. I was definitely her baby.

"Actually, I think I'm just gonna-"

I was cut in by the buzzing of my landline. I went over to answer the call.

It was from the hospital. Peyton saw the shock in my eyes as she pushed us both out of the dining hall and let the kids chatter among themselves.

"Answer it." She told me and I did so with shaking fingers.

"Hello. Yes this is she. Today at four? Alright."

Peyton gave me a curious look as I put down the phone.

"They got my test results back. They want me to go to the hospital at four to discuss my options." I told her. My legs were jelly. This was it. This was the time I would know what the scene was.

"Okay great. I will take you there at four. Peyton! I know that you have a meeting at three to discuss the dates for the tour you are sending Mia on and you cannot reschedule it again for me. I won't let you do that!"

"Brooke! It's a stupid meeting. It doesn't matter." She persuaded me.

"Honey, Mia's career depends on it and I want to do this alone. I promise to call you if I need anything but please do not cancel for me."

Peyton gave me an apologetic look. She was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. I walked out of the room coldly, ending the discussion then and there. I went into my office to make sure that the designs were ready on my table which Victoria needed for the meeting today.

Somehow, while working in my office, I no longer cared. The company didn't matter to me anymore. Truthfully, nothing mattered. I felt hollow inside. I was lost... confused. Where was I heading? I constantly worried about my kids. I couldn't even wake up today. Soon, I wouldn't remember them. Then what was I going to do? How would they be without their mom? Why was all of this so hard? I was alone! Jake had Peyton, Haley and Nathan was an epic love story. Mouth and Millie had begun dating and I was smack-dab in the middle of it all.

Did I have a crush on Lucas? And if I did, what would I tell the kids? I hadn't dated anyone in seven years! They didn't have any male influences around them. Plus, Lucas and I couldn't have a future, considering I did not have a future.

I just locked myself in and lay on the floor with a headache. My phone was shut off and I just lay on the rug doing absolutely nothing. A cool thing about my office was that I had pictures of everyone I loved on the walls. I loved seeing the people I loved so much when I worked. Their smiles in the pictures made me smile. But today, they were staring at me. Sizing me up. I felt beneath myself. I couldn't carry my head high. I was weak... I didn't even feel so weak after the attack. Cancer was really hurting me in ways I couldn't imagine. The major reason being... It was ending my life.

I had 30 minutes to get to my appointment with Chase and I was a walking bag of nerves.

"Be calm, be calm." I chanted to myself as I put the car in gear and left the garage.

I was glad to reach the hospital on my own this time. With steady footsteps, I approached the receptionist and informed her that I was Brooke Davis, Chase's 4 o' clock.

"Well, go sit down and I will call you when it's time." The receptionist told me.

"He said to come straight to his office." I said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Miss, I work here and he will come down and get you when it's time."

"But-" I was cut off by the crackle of her walkie- talkie.

"Glenda, when a Brooke Davis arrives, make sure she comes straight to my office. She has orders to."

I gave her a smug smile as I turned on my heels to go to the Oncology ward.

Knocking on Chase's door, I heard a muffled come in. So with strong determination, I headed in.

"You look very nice Miss Davis" he complimented as I sat down.

I touched my wig slightly before I put my hands down in my lap, playing with the hem of my dress.

"Let's talk about your results from the biopsy and discuss your options." He proceeded.

"Your first option to removing the tumor is chemotherapy. This is where we will be giving you drugs to kill the tumor cells, usually stopping the cell's ability to grow and divide. Once that process has been completed, you will be given different drugs to reduce the size of the tumor, as well as to stabilize and ease the pain. Chemotherapy is a cycle, it starts of that you will be given one drug or a combination of drugs a week. Once we are sure that you are responding to the drugs, we may add two visits a week to your schedule. Chemotherapy of Medulloblastoma can be given orally, intravenously which is an injection in the vain, otherwise known as an IV or by injection to a muscle. However, there are side effects to the treatment that include fatigue, a high risk of infection, nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite and diarrhea. These will usually go away once the treatment is finished."

'Or when I'm finished...' I thought to myself. I shifted in my chair as the doctor continued. I was taking all this information in. This was my only chance of survival and I did not want to die with two kids dependent on me.

"The second option is surgery. Normally, I would first recommend this for your type of cancer, but I cannot due to the positioning of your tumor.

I nodded.

"The third option is radiation therapy. This can also be combined with chemotherapy. Although, I recommend you to take this first. Radiation is the use of high x-rays to kill tumor cells. The most common type of radiation therapy is called external bean radiation therapy and this is done by a machine outside the body. The other type is internal radiation where we will place implants inside your body and kill the cells. Because you are still so young, we will give you a moderate dose to your entire brain and spine, followed by a higher dose aimed directly at the tumor and surrounding area. The side effects are fatigue, nausea, mild skin reactions and loose bowel movement. However, there are long term effects which mainly occur to children but can happen to you as well. They include growth development problems, hormone deficiencies and learning problems. But as I said, you are a grown woman so you might not face these."

"So what do I do?" I asked dumbly.

"Well, I suggest starting with radiation and continuing with chemotherapy."

"Then I will go with that." I answered instantly.

"But Miss Davis, you haven't had time to think it over and ask your family-"

"Chase, you are my doctor and you know what's best for me. I have two kids who need their mother so I will do anything to survive and anyway I have no family besides them. Now where do I sign?"

He held out some documents which I scanned over before signing with my swirly signature.

"So I will arrange for your first radiation to be on Monday. Is that alright?"

I swallowed. Only five days.

"Yes." I spat out.

"I suggest you have someone sit with you as it can be very intense. You should probably get your friends to alternate." Dr. Adams smiled at me as I opened the door to leave.

As I got to my car, I switched on my phone to look at the time. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to wear a wrist watch. I was shocked to see a dozen phone calls and voice mails from Haley, Peyton and Nathan. I was scared that something had happened. I immediately called Haley.

"Hales! What wrong?"

"Oh thank god Brooke! Why was your phone off?"

"I was busy at a meeting. Is anything the matter? Why do I have so many phone calls from you and everybody else?"

I heard Haley shifting through her room.

"Brooke! Did you promise certain six year olds that you would pick them up from school and take them out? When I got Jamie, those two were worriedly waiting for their mother and they didn't move from their spot till one hour. Brooke you cannot be so work driven that you forget that two lives are dependent on you. When I somehow managed to get them to my place after you didn't pick up, they cried so much. Both of them were hoping to catch a nice afternoon with their mom. So we all called."

I burst out crying. I had completely forgotten about it. I was so worked up by my problems that I forgot about my kids. That wasn't acceptable.

"What are they doing right now?" I spoke between hiccups.

"Sleeping."

"I don't think I can face them right now."

"Brooke they were really mad. They said that you had never broken a promise before. So I kind of lied to them. I told them that you and I had planned a sleepover for them and Jamie which was a surprise. So you played a prank on them to make you two super super happy. I know, that was the best I could come up with at the spur of the moment. I am sure you must have something really important to do, otherwise you would have been there. So don't come today, make it up to them tomorrow."

"Thank you." I muttered silently as I hung up.

I blindly began driving. I didn't know what to do. Where to go. I was failing my friends. I was failing my children. And worst of all, I was failing myself.

Suddenly, I pulled the brakes as I realized that I had reached the river court. I got out and sat there, trying to clear my head. Find a moment when I was happy here. I remembered some during high school. All the boys and girls came over one night and we played without scores. There was love, friendship and unity among us.

We all felt connected as we played there. The only sounds heard were our laughter.

Somebody came from behind me as I was lost in Happyland. I shrieked as the silhouette approached me.

"Brooke, calm down. It's just me. Lucas."

I burst out crying.

"What's wrong Brooke? Why are you crying?"

I couldn't help it. I ran into his arms and cried away. He held me. Held me tight for a really long time.

"Sshhh. It's alright."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I'm so sorry to give you the cold shoulder for so long. I-I-I didn't mean to scream as you came to me. It's just that the last two times a person appeared to me from the shadows, he raped me and attacked me. And I am hurt and alone and my kids hate me!" I cried away. We were sitting on the benches now, with me on his lap. I was still crying hysterically.

Lucas was being wonderful. He didn't move me or ask me any questions. He just consoled me as he rubbed my back and hands every now and then.

"Lucas I am afraid to be alone. The kids are sleeping at Haley's and I can't be alone." I stuttered as realization dawned upon me that soon I would have to get out of his arms and sleep alone in the night.

"I am scared Lucas. My rapist is still in Tree Hill."

"SShhh baby girl. It is alright. You don't have to be afraid. I am right here. I love you Brooke. I have always loved you. I missed you so much and I have no idea why am I telling you this right now, but it's the bare truth. I want to be with you."

Lucas didn't give me time to be surprised. As suddenly as those words had come out of his mouth, he leaned in closer to me, if that was possible, and drew me into a long and passionate kiss.

All those years of passion broke out as I too joined him. Our lips stayed interlocked for a really long time.

"Come home with me. You don't have to be alone." He said in the middle as we got away to catch our breaths.

I nodded my head as we got into the car and drove off to Lucas Scott's house. I was going there after ages. It still looked the same from the outside. The interiors had however changed and Lucas's room had lost its teenage charm and had become a lot like the room of an adult.

I hopped onto the bed as I looked around. I stared into his ocean blue eyes which got me a tad bit scared.

"I love you so much Pretty Girl." He said as he hopped into the bed.

He advanced towards me, probably to hug me. However, I tensed up and yelled loudly as nightmares engulfed my being. I could sense it all. I could feel it all. The fear. The pain. I could hear myself screaming as the man attacked me. I was panting, sweating profusely. My body lay covered in goosebumps as I started to shiver.

I didn't say anything. I just ran out, adjusting my wig as I got into my car. Lucas was thoroughly confused as he stood there. His anger boiling up. I wouldn't be surprised if he would abuse and leave me off like last time. But the fear was just too much. I hadn't done anything for the past seven years. And still it was just too hard. Even thinking about it gave me jitters.

I had turned into a complete minimalist of what I used to be. I was known as the party girl, the one who hooked up with every guy in high school. Now, I couldn't even do so much as let Lucas, the man I loved so much get too close to me.

As I ran off, I didn't know where to go. What to do. I was so lost. Everything was so confusing. I began driving to the one place I loved going to seven years ago. I knew I would be alone over there. The Beach.


	15. Chapter 15

"Peyton! Brooke... I did something to her and she ran away! What did I do?"

Peyton could hear the worry in Lucas's voice and hurried over there to help him find her sick best friend.

Once there, Lucas told her about everything that happened and how her rape could have somehow triggered the panic attack.

"I feel so stupid. I was so insensitive and now I have made her run away... again!" he cried away.

"Don't worry Luke. Let's check under the bridge. It's Brooke's and my special hiding place. Don't worry, we know Brooke Davis and we can find her."

Saying this, the two of them got into Peyton's Comet. Peyton being majorly afraid of finding me dead somewhere.

They reached there within ten minutes to find that spot deserted. I couldn't be in a bar, they were sure of it. So that only left one spot...

"The Beach!" they both spoke up simultaneously as they drove ahead.

I watched the midnight blue waves crash on the shore, rising with every splash.

So calm were the waves, they helped me think. They helped me re- order my thoughts and get my head in the right mindset.

'Why did I have to die?' I didn't want to die, not so young.

'I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I want to feel numb.' I stared out at the waves, wondering if they could wash away my pain.

With trembling fingers, I eased myself off the gooey wet sand and ventured closer to the frothy waves that bounced off the sea- shore. Slowly, I slipped off my heels, leaving them to make a mark in the sand as I neared the waves.

I walked closer, until the tips of my toes were underneath the cool water.

'It is cold. Freezing in fact.' I liked it. I could feel it. Feel the pulse of my heart as it raced to warm me up. Feel the pounding of my head as it beat in time with the roaring waves. Feel my feet numbing, becoming frozen like ice.

I didn't need to travel any further. The waves came to me. Lapping at my feet at first, then my ankles, until the tide had come so far in that both of my knees were covered.

I had no sense of time or direction as I plunged in deeper, letter the water rush over my thighs, covering half of my dress. Slowly, it reached the top half of my body.

I heard a clamor from the edge of the water, but I didn't pause to think about it as I stumbled on a large rock and submerged my head.

I felt like I was drifting underneath, floating in wintry waters.

"Brooke!" Peyton bellowed as they neared the coast.

I heard the sounds of someone diving into the water. Soon I found myself being lifted up, elevated by someone. All of a sudden, my head was above the water and I was moving fast towards the edge of the sea.

Sand soon found me and the person who saved me leant over my body anxiously.

"Wake up!" Lucas shook me frantically, desperately trying to hear my heartbeat. "Peyton! Call 911!" He yelled seeing my lifeless body.

Knowing a little of CPR, he began pumping my body, trying fervently to hear my pulse.

After fifty pumps, he turned his attention to my cherry red lips, opening them so that he could breathe for me. Carefully, he inhaled and exhaled into my mouth, needing for me to wake up.

After much breathing, the pair heard the wail of ambulance sirens. He gratefully wrapped my soaking body in his sweatshirt as Peyton attracted attention. She had been crying. Finally, the ambulance made it to the strip of the beach as four nurses ran out.

They lifted my fragile figure onto a stretcher and led me into the ambulance, motioning Peyton and Lucas to jump up beside me.

They did so and the ambulance set off, the nurses attached masks and IVs on me whilst the sirens shrieked out their emergency screech.

"Haley! Where are you?" asked Peyton as she called her up.

"At home. Just checking up on the kids. The twins are sleeping here tonight." She sounded happy.

"Haley get everybody here. Fast. Especially Brooke's kids." Peyton yelled into the phone.

"What do you mean? Are you crying Peyton? Is something wrong?" Haley was worried now. Nathan stood by her side, curious to find out why his wife looked so worried.

"Yes! Brooke... Brooke's in the hospital Haley. And it's bad. Really bad. We are in an ambulance." Peyton bit her thumb as she heard the volley of outcry's that came from the other end. Haley had obviously told Nathan.

"Can you get here as soon as possible? I need you all to know something... About Brooke." She asked. Nathan had already begun waking up the kids.

"Jamie wake up. We need to go out. Wake up Jude and Sophia as well."

"What happened daddy? You look scared." He said sleepily.

"It's about your Aunt Brooke buddy. She is sick, so she is in the hospital. So we all need to go there quickly. So can you get ready quickly?"

Jamie did not need any more explanation. He hadn't spent a lot of time with me. Only the year he was born and the time I had come back. However, we had a bond and I was his role model. Our bond did not need words as we heard each other. He was just like Jude to me. My son and Jenny was my Sophia. I was their godmother after all. And I was also their cool Aunt Brooke who pampered them and fulfilled all their wishes. Even an extra scoop of ice- cream.

"Hey Jude, Sophie. I need both of you to wake up. We just got a call that your mamma is sick. So we need to go to the hospital. Can you two come with us?" Nathan spoke.

"Why!? What happened to mamma? Is she alright?" asked Sophia. She was a little terrified.

"Don't worry kids. I'm sure your mom will be just fine. Now I need you to get dressed quickly so that we can leave." Answered Haley.

Within ten minutes, all three kids had their coats on and were buckled up in the back of our car.

We rushed off to see one of the most vital part of our family. Our Brooke!

"It's going to be fine Peyton. They will save her. We found her in time." Said Lucas as he tried to stop Peyton from continuously crying.

"You don't get it, do you?" she cried into Lucas's chest.

"What don't I get Peyton? C'mon tell me!" Lucas was frantic now. Peyton knew something about his love and she was keeping it from him. He needed to know.

"Lucas, Brooke is dying!" she began sobbing heavily as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

"Peyton, I promise you, the doctors will be able to save her. Don't worry. She will survive this accident." Lucas was crying too.

"You don't get it, do you? Brooke is very sick. She is dying. She has Cancer!"

There was only silence after that. The only noise to be heard was the beeping of the machines I was attached to and the alarms for the ambulance ringing through the deserted roads.


	16. Chapter 16

"Brooke, you need to wake up! We all need you! We miss you so badly. Our baby needs his loveable cuddly godmother who bounces off the walls and enters the room with cheerful smiles. Your kids need you! Brooke, they are a mess. They won't stop crying and will barely touch their food. I am sorry Brooke, but Nathan and I had to sit them down and tell them. They need you, we need you with your amazing fashion sense and cute idioms. I need my Tigger back. Please Tig, you can't leave us! We all love you so much and we don't want to let you go... We can't let you go! We all know now... umm, about your Cancer. The doctor sat us all down and told us everything and we all want to help. I know you didn't tell us because you are independent and you feel you don't need us, but you do! Just like we need you. And we will be your shoulder to lean on throughout everything. You will get better Brookie! I believe that, but first you need to wake up. So please just wake up Tigger! Just open one of those hazel eyes and let us see you. I need you. I want my best friend back. I am so sorry that you had to deal with a rape and pregnancy alone. However, I will not let you deal with this all by yourself. So please Brooke! Please!"

A sobbing girl clutched at her best friend's hand as I lay motionless in the sterile white room. The loud beeping of the machines kept up the girl's hope that her friend was going to get better. Yet, as the days went by, she slowly lost her faith.

Just then, her husband bought my twins over to me.

"Hi mommy. Today at school they taught us about History and I remembered you telling us once that you liked studying history in school. So Sophia and I wanted to share everything we learnt with you. So please wake up momma." The tiny seven year old boy cried.

However, his strength was more than that of my friend sitting on the stool.

Sophia had already jumped into my bed and placed my hand on her head. She felt it soothing, as if her mom was softly brushing her brunette curls as I often did at night.

It had been a week since I was admitted and declared in coma. However, there was no change in my current state. Everyone found it tough, dark maybe. The tried to avoid talking about it, but the truth was always lurking behind the shadows like a thief in the night. Their pain was like an ocean, it was deep and dark and bigger than all of us.

"Hey Brooke, how you holding up? We all miss you. Especially your kids. Jamie too. He misses his favourite Aunt Brooke. But why would you go and do a stupid thing like that? You know it was stupid and reckless and impulsive. I know that you have been through a lot, but you cannot do something that can get you killed. However bad things turn up, suicide is ridiculous! You cannot give up on life Brooke! You have two lives depending on you. Sorry, you have all our lives depending on you. It is you we all turn to whenever we need any kind of help. Haley can't stop praising you and Jamie worships you. You have influenced my life in many ways and I wouldn't be even half as worthy without you. I made mistakes in my life Brooke and in the beginning, we were on pretty similar roads, still you managed to fight back every obstacle then. Why not now? I know you can do this Brooke! So please start fighting, if not for us, atleast for those two teary-eyed twins who need their mother."

Saying this, the couple headed back home with their kids after having a discussion with my doctor, Dr. Chase Adams.

They went home and Jude and Sophia sat on the couch and watched a movie with their friends. Jamie and Jenny felt for them and were constantly around my hurting twins to make sure they felt loved. It was hard on them. To realize that the only person they knew and loved until they moved back to Tree Hill was being taken away. They cried often and things grew worse at night when they saw their Aunt Haley come to tuck them in bed instead of their mom. They liked it how I kept the door half open at night so that they could come into my room to sleep with me anytime they felt alone. This wasn't the case anymore. They had nobody to go to when they needed a hug for no reason or when they just wanted a kiss. Jude and Sophia loved to watch me work in my study and although it was a quiet room, I never stopped them from coming in. They were smart and kept calm when I worked there. Those few quiet moments felt heavenly to both the kids and me. We were harmonized then.

"What are you cooking Haley?" asked Nathan softly.

"Chocolate chip cookies and Sunday Surprise Coffee." She answered between sobs.

"Honey this is the sixth time you made it today. I think you should stop." He said while grabbing her arm softly.

"Brooke loved my chocolate chip cookies. She used to tell me that she could eat them all day, back when we were room-mates. I want these cookies to be fresh and warm for her when she wakes up. They need to be ready and she needs to wake up Nathan! I cannot lose her, not again." She fell into her husband's arms and cried away. "Somehow, I just can't get her Double Fudge Sunday Coffee right! I want it to taste exactly the same, but it just doesn't. What am I putting wrong? What if she doesn't wake up? I want Jude and Sophie to taste this coffee when they grow up! But it doesn't taste like hers! What if I can never taste her Sunday Surprise again? What if that taste is lost forever with her? We cannot lose her Nathan! She has to wake up!" she sobbed heavily. Haley was truly grieving in bitter ways.

Just then Peyton entered the room. She saw Nathan and Haley sobbing and couldn't contain herself. She had to keep it all together for me, but now, it was just getting harder and harder. She fell to the floor when she saw Haley crying... Peyton had already lost two moms and I had been her stone through both. Now that I was the one dying, she didn't know whose shoulder to lean on. Helplessly, she clutched the floor. She wore sweats and her eyes had bags. The green in them had turned into a bloodshot red and it was evident that she hadn't eaten anything in a while.

"Jake had to leave. He didn't want to, but he had to. Thank you for taking Jenny, I wouldn't have been able to hold myself in front of her. I couldn't stay alone at home, so I just had to come here. I'm so sorry to interrupt." She said between stammers.

Nathan went over and picked her up as she sat on the counter.

"I was at the hospital before I came here. There isn't any change. However, Brooke's test results came back. She officially has seven months to live... Unless she refuses to wake up. The doctor said that her body is responding to the treatment, but she has completely shut off her mind and soul. He said that he couldn't explain it in words, but she has to will herself to respond to the treatment."

Haley cried further ahead. Seven months... That was all that was left.

"It is all my fault I knew about the Cancer, I should have stayed with her every second. I shouldn't have left her!"

"Ssshhh Peyton. This isn't your fault. Nobody did anything wrong.

"Brooke! I need you. Need you to help me figure out life. I am lost without you B. Davis! I need you to fight because I can't lose another person. I already drove you away once, I cannot do it again. Please Brooke! People Always Leave! But you can't! Cancer killed Ellie, but I won't let it take you away from me. All you have to do is flutter your gorgeous eyes. Please Brooke! You are my best friend and I love you."

The curly blonde peered expectantly at my still body, willing me to wake up. But as I didn't, her face fell low. Her heart slowed down as she realized that I wasn't waking up, not anytime soon. With a sigh, she picked up her sketch book and began drawing one of her most vivid memories. After a point, she felt frustrated and exited with a bang.

I had now been asleep for ten days and my friends tried contacting Victoria who smirked and said that I deserved it. She did not care for her only daughter. My parents didn't care that I was battling my life in the hospital or that I was at war with a terminal illness that had 62% chance of killing me. Neither did she care for her grieving grand children who needed support every second of the last ten days.

Lucas refused to come to the hospital. He couldn't take it in. He was firm that both the times I had to run away was his fault and he had turned into a darker version of himself. He stood true to the nickname I had given him, Broody. He didn't talk to anyone and how much ever Haley tried, she couldn't get him to go to the hospital with her. He surely hadn't eaten in some time and he always wanted to be alone. What was even more surprising was that he refused to look after my kids as well!

Lucas and the twins had formed a bond quickly. I had always told them stories about him as even though it was seven years, my heart yearned for him and it ached that I had to be away from him all my life. My kids loved to hear stories of me back in High School when I was just Brooke Davis, the girl behind the red door and not the Brooke Davis, owner of a multi- million dollar fashion company. Every night, I used to tell them of a day that went by.

I used to keep a diary, but nobody knew about it, as that was the only way it would remain a secret and others wouldn't spy on it. The diary made all my memories so vivid that it seemed that they occurred only yesterday. Hence making it easy for me to tell them stories.

Now, the kids were losing their minds. It had been eleven days.

"Aunt Haley!"

"Yes honey, what do you want dear?" asked Haley looking up from her book as a sleepy- eyed Sophia walk into the living room.

Haley couldn't keep herself from the cuteness and instant placed her into her lap.

"Auntie, I can't sleep today. Momma used to always tell Jude and me a story before we went to bed and I want to hear one today." Sophia said slowly while rubbing her eyes.

"Aww Honey! Come, I will read you a story book. Why don't you go to the library and pick a book?" she said while rubbing gently on her small back.

"No, not like that. Momma used to tell us a story about you guys before we went to bed. She had a diary from which she used to read us stories. It had you and Uncle Nathan in it too. I want to hear that story."

Haley was slightly taken aback. She always thought that she was the only one who missed me every day, even though it had been seven years. She thought that I was too caught up in my children and work to think of her until my Cancer. However, just then, she was proven wrong. She wiped a small tear that slid down her cheek and pulled Sophia closer into her, hugging her tightly.

"Come sweetie, I will tell you a story about your mom today." This was her goddaughter lying in her arms. Her goddaughter which she would have to take care of. She would have to step in as her parent too, if I never woke up. She felt so much love and affection for that little girl lying in her arms. She was just like her Jamie for her. At that point, she was able to remove the god and feel Sophia to be her own daughter, full of innocence and purity.

'I hope she doesn't have to grow up too fast because of losing her only parent. God please, help Brooke for this little girl who needs her mom.' Haley sent a silent prayer up to heaven.

"So which story do you want to hear Soph?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Umm... About you and mum when you two were staying in the apartment together." She said, here hazel eyes sparkling, just like her moms.

Haley smiled as she remembered those days.

"You know what Soph, your mom has the biggest heart. Your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan were having a little fight. So I went over to stay at your mom's apartment and she became my best friend then. She was always there by me to help me, just like she will always be there by you." With that Haley dived into the beautiful past until she was certain that Sophia was in dreamland. She picked the light girl up in her arms and climbed up the stairs to lay her back in bed.

'Brooke, you really are an amazing person and have done a lot for me. I love you my Tigger!' she thought to herself as she slowly crawled into her room to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Water," my voice was croaky and dry, but there was definitely no mistaking the raspy tone. Haley was shocked out of her slumber at the sound. She instantaneously lit up.

"Brooke!" she whispered, rushing over to the bed and pressing the red button labelled assistance to alert the doctors.

"Tutor Mom!" my raspy voice breathed as my hazel eyes flickered open and caught sight of her best friend. However, my gaze was torn when two doctors entered the door, accompanied by two nurses.

Haley took this opportunity to step out of the room and call up her friends. Informing them about my awakening.

The large family ran to the hospital upon receiving the news.

"Thank God she woke up!" Peyton said as the doctors came out of the room.

"As you all know, Brooke is now awake. She is allowed two visitors at a time, as usual and will be released in about two days if all her vitals are correct." Dr. Adams spoke up.

Haley pushed the twins into the room just then.

"Mummy!" they both yelled as they dashed into the room.

"My babies," I yelled as I raised my arms to hug them. My hands had IV needles and some other wires poking everywhere. I had a few tears in my eyes when I saw both my kids run to me. I held them to my chest for what seemed like an eternity. My kids didn't want to move away either.

"Mom, we missed you so much." Said Jude.

"I missed you two. I am so sorry my babies that you'll had to be away from me for this long." Truthfully, I didn't know how long it had been, but I figured it must have been really long because the pain I felt was unbearable. "I hope you two were good to Auntie Haley."

"Yes we were mama, Aunt Haley even told me a story about you and her one night. Just like you used to tell me and Jude at bed time." Sophia spoke up. They were both lying on the hospital bed with me. Jude had his head on one of my weak arms as I gently stroked Sophia's hair with my other arm as she lay on my stomach. This moment felt perfect. My kids loved me so much.

"So what have you two been up to?" I asked trying to get my brain to stop thinking about death.

"Mom, we learnt about history in school a week ago. I remember you telling us that your favourite subjects in school were History and English."

"Oh wow, you remember that! That's good. History and English are two very fascinating subjects. They speak about the unspoken." I mumbled.

"What does that mean momma?" asked Sophia curiously.

"Don't worry Princess, you will understand what I mean when you grow up."

Sophia just nodded her head understandingly. Just then, a soft knock sounded in the room as Nathan and Haley walked in.

"I'm sorry Brookie, I know that only two people are supposed to be with you at once, but I can't wait to see you and neither can I push the twins out, so this has to be our little secret!" She winked.

I couldn't help but smile a little as I winked back. With that she zoomed over to the bed and placed herself on one of the chairs.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Brooke. We have all been missing you so much." Nathan spoke from behind his wife where he was standing.

My kids silently heard our conversations as I continued stroking their hair and filling them up with love and affection.

"Brooke, we are all going to be here for you, you know. We're here if you need anything and we will help you fight this!"

My eyes widened as I took in what Haley just spoke.

"So you know!" My voice went exceedingly high as Nathan winced at the sudden change to octave from sestet.

"Umm, yeah. Your doctor informed us all when you were brought to the hospital. We tried to call your parents, but they didn't care. We are sorry Brooke, but don't worry, we are your family." Said Nathan.

"And umm, Tigg, we had to kind of give a heads up talk to the twins as well, we are so sorry Brooke, but we couldn't lie to them about a thing this grave. We are so sorry Brooke!" said Haley, her eyes were bubbling with tears as she filled the silence.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." My voice cracked as I said those words.

I simply turned my back to them just then. My kids had pretty much fallen asleep through our conversation (they always fell asleep whenever I stroked their hair lovingly, no matter how hard they tried to stay awake.)

"Nate, please take Jude and Sophia with you on your way out." I spoke with my back still towards them.

"Brooke-" Haley begged as Nathan pulled the sleeping children into his arms.

"Give her time Hales, this is hard to cope up with." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her out of the room with him.

"What happened?" Peyton asked. She was standing by the door waiting for Nathan and Haley to come out.

"Our Brooke wasn't too happy to realize that we all know about her Cancer." Nathan spoke up.

"She turned her back to us." Haley cut in.

"So can I go in?" asked Peyton. She had Jamie and Jenny by her side. They too wanted to see their awesome Aunt whom they loved so much.

"I think you should go in and try to crack her. I mean, she did tell you about it before us, so she definitely trusts you enough. Please get her to realize that we all mean well." Nathan explained calmly.

Peyton just nodded her head as she walked into the room with the two kids, breaking the two persons rule once again.

"Hey Aunt Brooke, how are you feeling today?" asked Jamie as he entered the room.

I swiftly wiped my tear- strewn face and turned around to see my favourite godson and goddaughter.

"Hey Jimmy Jam! How is my favourite godson today?"

"Am I not your only godson?" he asked between giggles as I gave him a ticklish hug.

"Yes, but you are my favourite godson."

"And Jenny is my favourite goddaughter!" I spoke cheerily.

'How is she being so cheery around the kids?' wondered Peyton, clearly amused.

After a small conversation with the two kids, Peyton asked them to go outside and sit with Nathan and Haley.

"Brooke!" she said finally, her voice showing concern.

"Peyton, I am really tired right now and I want to be alone. So please can we deal with whatever it is you want to say tomorrow?" I spoke sharply.

"No Brooke! Brookie I know you think that we are all freaked out by your illness, but we're not. I know that I speak with everyone when I say this, but we all mean it. We are all here for you and we are going to help you fight this. Whether that means attending your radiations or chemotherapy appointments, holding your hand as you get injected or hold your hair up whilst you simply vomit. Or we will simply just be here."

"P, I want to be alone!" I spoke up again, it was hard for me to realize that all my friends knew that I was dying and that they had to sit my kids through that conversation as well.

"That's the thing Brooke! You are never alone! We all love you."

After no answer from my end, she softly left the room as I decided to go back to sleep. Those conversations had strained me down and I longed for some good sleep.

Just as I fell asleep, Lucas walked into the white- washed room. He was panting and he looked different.

"Brooke, I am so sorry. I love you and I shouldn't have done that. I pushed you too far. I am so sorry Brooke, but please don't push me away, I didn't mean to. I love you Pretty girl and I so wish I could kiss those cherry red lips of yours. I want to wipe those tears away when you're sad and smile with you when you're happy. I am the guy for you Brooke Davis and I will always be, just as you are the girl for me." Lucas finished his speech hastily as if he was afraid to give it.

I just lay on bed startled at how his speech had turned out.

"Slow down Lover boy. It wasn't your fault. And I love you too. The truth is that I haven't done it since the attack, you know, not since I was raped. I haven't even dated anyone, for the fear of being raped again and for the sake of Jude and Sophia. That day changed me in many ways and I didn't know I still had that fear inside of me. I am so sorry Lucas, but I got nightmares of that night and it was too much to take in. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. It was too dark Lucas, it was just too dark!" I cried hysterically.

"Ssshhh! Ssshhh!" Lucas cooed me as he walked towards my bed. I was sitting up by now, my head on his chest as I let the tears flow out of my eyes. He stood there with his one had around my waist and the other in my wig.

"Brooke, what were you thinking when you decided to walk into the freezing ocean at the dead of night?" asked Lucas a little while after I had calmed down.

I had developed feelings for him again and I liked to have him near me as lay in bed.

"I mean you were no way near the shallow end." He continued.

"I don't know Luke, I wasn't thinking. I was just so terrified, because of my rapist that I wanted to wash it all over, so I kind of went into the ocean for a swim, to wash myself away and I clearly wasn't thinking. Sorry Lucas." I spoke embarrassed.

With that, one of the nurses came in to inform us that visiting hours were over and Lucas would have to leave.

He stood up and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead before leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 18

I hated night time.

Every night whilst I had been a child, I had spent it sitting outside on the porch step, waiting for the shouting to finish and for my mother and father to depart to their separate rooms, allowing me a safe route through to my bedroom.

It was either that, or being holed up under my bed, a pillow over my head, a torch in my hand and a duvet over my shivering frame.

As I grew up, I was raped in the middle of the night. That day had left an impact on me in more ways than one. Either way, on both those occasions, the first one being pretty consistent and the second leaving a big impact, I was all alone.

I did not dare to close my eyes, for I felt that my rapist was standing outside the window. So I was still afraid of things creeping up during the night. (Especially since my rapist was never caught!)

But more than that, I was afraid of memories. Memories that came creeping like nightmares. Forcing me to remember things I could never forget. Never. They let me know that I was still alone, that the others had each other and that at all the major points in my life, I had been alone.

So now, as I watched the shadowy walls close in on me, I could picture twisty vines reach up to grab me. I flinched and winced and grabbed my arm, frantically trying to wake myself up. But I was already awake.

I began clawing at my skin, screeches sounding out of my mouth.

They were coming for me and they wanted me to remember.

Remember that my parents didn't care.

Remember that my boyfriend had broken my heat twice.

Remember that all my friends had someone.

Remember that I had been brutally raped.

Remember the pain inflicted on me that night.

Remember that I went through a pregnancy all alone.

Remember that my parents didn't care for their grandchildren and they would rather have them adopted by someone else.

Remember that I was terminally ill with Cancer.

Remember that my parents didn't even call once to check on me or my kids even after they got the news that their only daughter was sick and alone.

Remember that I was dying, slowly but surely, dying.

I let out an animalistic scream and watched as my skin fell off, revealing blood red scratches.

The door burst open and light flooded into the room, rendering me a scared helpless girl in the eyes of the paramedics.

"Brooke?" Dr. Chase headed in front of the nurses and his gaze fell onto the girl who sat straight up in bed wailing. I was shivering in bed as if i was sitting on a bed made of frigid snow.

Dashing to my side, he was met with deep scratches all over my skin, bleeding profusely.

"Okay, I will need a stitch kit and a lot of plasters." Chase addressed the paramedics who swiftly left the room.

"It's too dark!" I whimpered as the room delved into darkness.

"Hush, is that okay?" he asked as he flicked on the light switch. His eyes could now see all the damage done.

"Brooke, what happened? Were you scratching yourself?" Chase let me fall into his arms and sob against his chest. All he could make out were the words alone, shadow and remember.

"Brooke, please focus! Look at me. You need to get better and doing this to yourself isn't going to help you."

As he looked into my hazel eyes, he could see that my terror went beyond the fear of dying and that I had been traumatized a long time ago. Left deeply scarred by several beings.

"Chase, please don't leave me!" I latched onto his crisp white shirt, my pleas desperate.

"I won't. Now settle down." He was handed a sewing kit and a tub of plasters and antiseptic. He carefully untangled my fingers in order to work on my wounds.

My cuts ran deep along my arms and legs and several were in need of being stitched. By the time he was done, Chase was covered up in more blood than me. He needed to clean himself up.

"Chase don't leave me! Please!" I began sobbing all over again.

"Brooke, I promise not to leave you. I will be back in five minutes. I just need to change my shirt." He spoke calmly.

I tried to put up a debate, but lost. When Chase entered in his fresh shirt, he saw new tears that had formed into my eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't return." I stammered.

"Brooke, now you have to tell me why you don't want to be alone?" he asked as he kneeled down next to my bed.

"I can't!" I tried to explain and watch as Chase's eyebrows furrowed again.

"Brooke!"

However, I didn't budge. "I'm tired." I announced quietly as I stretched my arms and lay my head down on the pillow.

"Fine, there will be no more discussion tonight, but tomorrow we will talk."

Chase grabbed a pillow and blanket from the cupboard and made a make-shift bed for him on the couch.

He tried to go switch off the lights but I prevented him from doing so.

"Night Chase." I muffled before falling into deep slumber.

"What happened!?" Haley panicked, seeing my plastered arms and legs. The duvet had slipped out from above my sleeping figure.

"Could you two step out for a little while?" Chase asked them after appearing behind the two. They eagerly stepped out hoping to get answers to my obvious injuries.

Chase led them down to his office and sat on one of his plush chairs.

"Well, that's what I hoped you two would help me with. Late last night, I heard Brooke screaming and wailing like a banshee. She was scratching herself to pieces and wailing miserably. When I tried to reason with her, she fell into my arms sobbing and murmuring about being alone, shadows and remembering. And the fact that it was too dark. Later, she wouldn't let me leave and didn't even give me a reason for her behavior."

Chase looked at Nathan and Haley as he picked up a brown file which they assumed to be mine.

"Brooke has never liked the dark." Haley informed the doctor, refreshing her old memories. "Does it have something to do with her rape or cancer?"

"I thought so too Haley, but Brooke was sixteen when she was raped and she got pregnant. She gave birth at seventeen. However, the Brooke that I saw yesterday was much younger, only a kid. The rape definitely had an impact which triggered her monophobia, but there is something else as well. Usually, the patient behaves of the same age as the time when the event occurred and the mind plays the same emotions. Brooke was definitely a lot younger, only a child." The doctor tried to explain.

"I think this is because of her parents. I mean this has happened before. They neglected her. They really weren't parent material. When we were still young, Brooke used to sometimes creep into my house at night and sleep with me because she was too afraid to be at her house. She used to say that her parents were so mad that night that once they finished abusing out to each other, one of them would come into her room at night and smack her and push her down the bed. They used to blame her for their fights."

"I didn't know about this!" Haley said a little surprised.

"This was way before I knew you and it was our little secret. I had promised Brooke not to tell this to anyone. Sorry."

Haley understood and nodded her head.

"Hmm. Okay so first her parents isolated her and she was raped while she was alone and then she ran away because she was alone and dealt with the pregnancy also all alone. I will talk to Brooke later and try to get her own views about her loneliness. However, I suggest you make her feel less lonely. That is the only cure to her monophobia. You are her best friends, right? Make sure she knows you're here for her and do everything you can. Come to her appointments, convince her that she can fight. Be strong beside her and don't break down. Because if you are strong, so is Brooke."

Saying this, the three exited his office.

"Brooke's visiting hours have been bumped today, considering her scratches and stuff. But I still don't see the harm in giving her a discharge tomorrow. But please don't let her stay at home alone and somebody sleep with her in her room."

"Yeah, we will move her and the twins into our house. Her kids have been staying there anyway and I can sleep with her in the night." Haley said while fumbling with words.

"That's good. I hope to see you get her tomorrow." Saying that, he left to go for his hourly rounds.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Buddy! Ready to get home?" Haley asked as she entered the white- washed room where I lay bored.

"Finally! I don't think I could have taken any more of this." I was so happy to get out of there and get home.

Just then Nathan walked in with a wheelchair as I adjusted the wig on top of my bald head.

"No! No wheelchair! I can walk guys. I am completely fine." Saying this I shifted the duvet from my legs and got up. My feet wobbled as I almost fell into Peyton's arms.

"Easy girl! It's fine. We are all here for you." I just smiled sheepishly as I sat down smugly on the wheelchair with Nate dragging me out.

Just then the great Lucas walked in with Mouth and my babies.

"Ooh look Sophie! Mom has a cool new ride." Just then, without any hesitation, both my kids ran up to me and jumped into my wheelchair.

We all burst out laughing. One of the most beautiful things in the world is that no matter how sad you may be, kids will always manage to lighten up the mood.

"Mr. and Ms. Davis, shouldn't you two be in school?" I asked in a playful stern voice as I raised an eyebrow while looking at Lucas.

"Uncle Lucas said that we could skip the day and spend it with you." Answered Jude hastily.

"Oh really! Uncle Lucas let you skip school? Anyway since today is a special day, you two are forgiven, but no skipping school otherwise. Got it Uncle Lucas?"

Lucas was just staring at me with bewilderment.

"Uhh... umm... yes." He said confused as Sophia began to giggle.

We all got into the car as Mouth began driving away. Peyton put on the road mix into the stereo as they all began to move their heads to the sound of the beats.

Just then, I noticed Mouth taking the highway instead of the road the led towards our homes.

"Hey Mouth," I screamed from the back of the car. The place was a ruckus with my friends screaming lyrics and jokes and my twins playing a game of thumb war in the back of the eight- sitter car. "Mouth, why are we taking the highway?" I yelled.

"Brookie!" Peyton and Haley both yelled as they hugged me from either side. "We are not going home. We have decided to take a little road trip."

"Yeah, some fun days are coming back. Remember the time we went to that lodge with Rachel? Wasn't that a fun trip? Or the time we went to Honey Grove to save our dear old friend Mouth?" said Peyton.

"Hey!" Mouth yelled from the driver's seat as Nathan and Lucas began laughing.

"Jamie and Jenny are coming too. Jake is driving them along with Skills and Millie. It's going to be the perfect family getaway." Said Haley in her sweet voice.

These people were doing so much for me. This was wonderful. I had to start having fun. After all, if I had only so much time left to live, I better leave them and myself with happy memories.

I flashed them with one of my dimpled smiles as I shook a little to the music.

They all began cheering. "Aww! There is the Brooke that we know and love."

The rest of the ride went surprisingly fabulous. The music was perfect. My family was perfect and so was my health for that day. We discussed High School and College. The years we spent apart hanging by those memories created in that small little town in North Carolina.

For that ride, we forgot sorrow, we forgot everything about sickness and death. We created laughter and love and memories. Something more worth it that whining and moping.

Just as I sat there squeezed between my two best friends hearing them argue without meaning it over a trifle matter like which band was better, seeing Lucas sitting beside my kids as the sun framed his face, Jude and Sophia continued to laugh uncontrollably over an event that took place at school, and Mouth and Nathan discussing sports, I realized that I was happy. I had everything I needed right there. These people in the car were my strength and was going to fight for them. I was going to win over my cancer with their help.

Yes, I did throw up a couple of times along the way, but I was forgiven and in a few hours we reached a place most of us were pretty familiar with. It was my parents' summer house. They owned a lodge which we barely used, the only times my parents visited the place was when one of them was ready to slit the other person's throat. I had thrown a couple of parties there before so all my friends were familiar with it.

"Hey Momma, where are we?" asked Jude as soon as he stepped out from the back.

"Oh honey, this is one of the houses that your grandpa owns. We have come here for a little vacation with our family. Is it fine baby?" I sweet- talked to him.

Just then Jamie and Jenny ran up to them.

"Hey Aunt Brooke! Finally you'll made it. Jenny and I were waiting for you so that we could go for a swim." Jamie said rapidly, his excitement getting his speed faster.

"Hi Jamie- Jam! Don't I deserve a hug? Or are only Sophia and Jude special to you now?" I said in a baby voice.

Jamie smiled and ran up to me. He bounced into my arms as I gave an astonished yell. I was on my knees with my arms outstretched as all four of them ran up to me and got into my arms. I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear as I felt safe having them all in my arms.

Suddenly I heard a faint clicking noise. I turned my head around to see Mouth clicking a picture of me with all the kids wrapped around me in a tight hug.

I gave him a dimpled smile and a wink as he returned the gesture. The kids being super active ran indoors and in a matter of minutes came down in their swim suits.

"Kids, no body enters the pool without sun block." Haley instructed authoritatively as Peyton and I laughed from the kitchen where we two were cooking dinner for all of us along with Hales.

The boys were busy playing basketball and Mouth took Millie for a walk since she had never been there.

"Hey guys, movie time!" Nathan yelled as soon as he was done washing the dishes. We all came to the center of the room from wherever we were. We all got comfortable on the couches as the kids stuck to the floor.

Lucas began playing the disc which was already inserted into the video player and his action was welcomed with gasps from my friends and tears from me. The movie playing was 'A Walk to Remember'. I tried to stay calm. I tried to be strong. I tried to forget Cancer, but it was just too hard. I was dying, this wasn't easy.

Lucas quickly shut the television off as the room broke into an awkward silence.

"Hey, why did the movie stop?" Jenny asked confused.

"Hey baby, it's just that the movie isn't good, so we shut it off." Peyton took charge.

"I'm bored. Can we all play a game together?" Sophia asked from the corner of the room. That made the room brighten up. The awkward silence had been broken.

"Sophia, girl that is an awesome idea. What should we all play guys?" Skills spoke up cheerily.

"Uhh... how about... Truth and Dare?" Jamie suggested.

"Awesome! You rock James..." Peyton said in an over- excited manner.

We all got to the floor and sat in a circle. Sophia sat on my right as she leaned on my shoulder as Peyton sat on my left, her hand stroking my fake hair gently.

Round One

Nathan had picked up a bottle from the cabinet so that we could spin it to play the game. The bottle landed facing Skills and Millie as she was dared to chicken dance for everyone.

Millie was a sport and the dance was quite entertaining.

Round Two

This round landed on Nathan and Peyton. They received quite a few hoots and a deathly glare from Haley. Peyton chose Dare and she was asked to slap Jake on the cheek. My buddy didn't even flinch as she walked up and sweetly kissed him before slapping him across his face.

"Mom why did you hit Daddy?" The hurt was evident in little Jenny's eyes.

"Oh don't worry honey, this is just for fun. Your mom loves Daddy." Jake managed to calm her down as the game continued.

Round Three

This round was between Haley and Sophia.

"So little Sophie, what do you choose? Truth or Dare?" Haley spoke up in an amusing sing- song manner.

"Umm... I think I will go with Truth." My little girl managed to make anything sound interesting. I was startled and proud.

"Ahh... Truth huh? Okay... Tell me, do you like Jamie?" she spoke after a few minutes of thought.

"Yeah, I like to play with him and the other day he saved me from the bully Chuck so that he wouldn't take my lunch." She spoke in the most innocent manner.

The whole room erupted into 'Awes' as I gave my baby girl a tight hug.

Round Four

Well, this round was actually weird. The bottle landed between me and Lucas.

"So Brooke, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I spoke meekly. My eyes were downcast and truthfully I was afraid to make contact with his ocean blue ones.

He didn't hesitate a lot. His words were loud and clear. They were like an arrow. The archer had perfect aim and as his words reached my ears, they began burning my insides.

"Do you still love me?"

I didn't know how to answer. But somehow, from somewhere deep down inside, I found some strength. I didn't even know that spot existed until I replied...

"Yes."

Just one word, a word you use a million times each day.

I swiftly stood up and went up to the back porch. I did not realize how shocked the rest of my family was.

I closed the screen behind me as I stood by the ocean to process everything in. Boy was this weird.

Just then, the famous Lucas Scott walked up behind me as he wrapped my shivering body in a blanket.

We didn't speak. We just stood there, staring at the ocean.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wake up everybody!" Haley bellowed outside everybody's room.

"What is it Hales! Let me sleep!" I mumbled from under my covers as I slid further deep.

"Brooke, everybody is ready. Only you and the twins are left. She looked on my either side to find both my kids sprawled all over me as they slept soundly." I giggled a little as I gently shook them to wake them up. A memory in my mind about yesterday night.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Yesterday._

 _As Lucas and I stood there quietly, we were quickly broken from our reverie by the sounds of two hyperactive twins._

 _"Mom! Come on inside. Uncle Skills said that we are going to play a new game now. Come on Uncle Lucas!" Judie said as he tugged onto Lucas' leg to get him to move._

 _I secretly blushed as I lifted Sophia into my arms. Jude jumped into Lucas' arms as we took them inside. By then the circle had been broken and everybody was busy amongst themselves._

 _"Jude! Sophia! Come on! We are playing hide and seek. Let's go!" said Jamie as excited as a kid at Christmas._

 _This was enough to make the kids jump out of our arms and run to their cousins._

 _Lucas and I shared a laugh as we joined our friends on the couch._

 _"Nice of you two love birds to join us!" Skills spoke teasingly._

 _We blushed as Lucas asked them what was going on._

 _"Oh, we decided to play old High School games. Does 'I Never' ring a bell?" Nathan said casually._

 _And so we played until we got bored and chatted until we were tired which was when we began watching a movie until we collapsed._

 _The kids were already down as we took them upstairs to sleep. I wanted Jude and Sophia next to me as I took them to one of the many rooms and lay them on either side of the king size bed before falling into slumber myself (of course after taking the meds prescribed to me to avoid getting sick in the middle of the night.)_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Once I got down, I was really surprised to see everybody down at the table waiting for me. This was definitely getting weird. I needed to stop making them wait for me to eat!

"Woops" I spoke meekly as I got sat down on the table.

As we ate our breakfast, made by my dear Haley, we couldn't help but feel nice and refreshed.

"Brooke! I want to drink your Double Fudge Sunday Surprise Coffee! Now I can't help but crave for it. Please Brookie!" Haley pleaded like a little baby.

"What's that?" Millie asked confused. She felt bad that she hadn't been with all of us since the very beginning.

"Oh it's Brooke's special Sunday Chocolate and may I tell you it is fabulous. She makes it with all the goodness in the world. Caramel Hazelnut Coffee with chocolate, fudge, brownie, ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate chips and sprinkles! Atleast that is all I know. I have tried making it before, but it has never turned anything like the one that Brooke makes. When we used to live together in an apartment, which was the time Nathan and I were fighting, Tigger used to wake Peyton, who lived there too, and I every Sunday morning with her Double Fudge Sunday Surprise Coffee. It is the best coffee ever!" Haley spoke with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Say no more. Double Fudge Sunday Surprise for everyone!" I said cheerily. I was glad I was getting my cheeriness back again. Good decision to come back home to family Brooke!

I headed to the kitchen and flung the cabinets open to find all the materials to make the special coffee that all my friends loved so much.

After a good fifteen minutes I came out of a kitchen with nine tall glasses of Chocolate.

"Mom, even we want coffee!" Jude yelled from the table as he gulped down his toast.

"When you get a little older baby. You know you are too young for coffee. But here is some fruit juice for you and your friends."

"Whoa Brooke! This is amazing! How come you never made this in New York?" Millie asked.

"Umm... the people I loved making it for weren't present. So it never made sense to make it. I loved making coffee every Sunday morning, because I knew how much Hales and P loved it. It was amazing to see their faces light up as they woke up to the smell of coffee. I just missed them too much to make it again."

"Aww Honey, come here!" said Haley as she asked me to come up to her so that I could bounce on her lap and she could cuddle me up as if I was her three-year old baby.

However, I didn't mind it one bit. I had always felt the lack of love as a kid and according to Chase I had monophobia, so I needed to be loved up so that I could get over the psychological effect it had on me when I was a kid. I ran up to her as if I was Jude and Sophie's age and entered her outstretched arms. I fell into her lap as she hugged me up as if I was a young Jamie.

I wondered if the others found me weird or crazy. But it felt really good, so I didn't care about the embarrassment. Haley too didn't care. She cuddled my thin and now light frame and kept me in her arms for a really long time, knowing all too well that this was one of the side effects of my monophobia which was surfacing. Dr. Chase had explained everything to her and this was a sign of me slowly recovering. Thank God!

Once we were all done with breakfast, we all decided to go play with the kids. Get some physical activity done. It was time for football. Teams were made and the games began!

My team included Nathan, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Jenny, Jamie.

The opposite team held Lucas, Haley, Jake, Millie, Sophia and Jude.

The games began as Jamie and Lucas battled it out. They two were the pros and also the team captains. I was really happy to be Jamie- Jam's first pick!

Jude scored the first goal as the other team applauded for him. I was really happy that Jude was getting out of his shy nature and becoming strong- headed.

The games continued as the score became 9-8. Just then, the ball came flying towards me as I caught it and threw it towards the goal. Touchdown! I made my team win the game!

Nathan came and lifted me onto his shoulders as we all did a happy dance and Jamie couldn't help but run around the yard like a complete lunatic. Ahh, fun family!

Just then, the weirdest incident occurred.

As we were all doing our little happy dance, two completely astonished people walked up to the yard... My parents! Together!

"What in the world is going on here?!" exclaimed Victoria as she was greeted by all of us.

"Mom! What are you doing in Tree Hill? Shouldn't you be in New York? Running the company you love so much!" I spat out.

"Brooke! Why are there so many people here? And trust me, I had no intention of coming back to this town and to this old large Summer House. Your father here forced me to." She spoke in a voice high and mighty. "Which reminds me, Brooke, you have to be in New York next week for the fashion show featuring our ties with Macey's. Remember that you are the face of the Company!"

I just stood there aghast. All my friends were terrified as well.

"Victoria, can you stop talking about business for ten minutes?" my dad spoke up.

"Oh! And hear you babble endlessly about your golf tournament. Atleast I am really working hard to keep this company up to its great standards!"

"So do you mean to say that I don't work?!"

And there it began...

Jude and Sophia ran up to me as they shivered in fright. This was getting way too old!

"Cut it out! Mom dad, look at my kids! How can you two fight in front of them and this is seriously getting old. You two constantly fought when I was their age and now you'll are grandparents! I don't expect you'll to act like it but atleast stop with the yelling and abusing!"

Something inside me had snapped as I poured my heart out for once. For the first time, they listened.

"Brooke! That is no way to talk to your parents! We have not raised you like that!" my mom said. Even though she knew she was wrong, she always wanted to show authority.

"By that do you mean to say not raised you at all!?" I shot back.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it!" Peyton got into the middle before things heated up. "Mrs. Davis, please don't yell. Why are you even here?"

"It's just like you Peyton, to meddle into family matters!" my mom always hated Peyton, even to this day.

"Mother! Peyton is my family! Not you Victoria!" I growled.

My mom shut up then.

"We are here because we have decided to sell this house. It is a waste anyway. So clear out! People will start looking tomorrow." Saying that she spun on her heel to exit, until what I said stopped her.

"I will buy it!"

This house had memories, good ones spent with Peyton and Nathan, Lucas and Haley. This house was a getaway whenever needed and now this house stored memories of happy times spent with Jude and Sophia.

When I died, I wanted them to be able to come here with their own friends and create memories.

"Why would you Brooke?" my dad asked, definitely enjoying the spectacle.

"This is a special place and I want it for my kids. So name your price. You can ask your realtor to send me the documents. My lawyer will pass over the Cheque. Now that business is over, I will ask you to kindly leave."

I knew that my words stung and that they were my parents. But this was the best way to put it out. Clearly defeated, they walked out as I exhaled out. I had no idea that I was holding my breath in. oh boy, I was still afraid of them in some way.

"Wasn't that a spectacle?" Mouth spoke up.

I just left the yard and walked into my room, shutting the door after me. I needed some time alone to process this.

How were Jude and Sophia going to process this? Their grandparents and mother had an epic battle before their very eyes. I had never raised my voice in front of them and they had never personally met either of my parents. Not so much as a hello. Didn't my parents really care for them? Could their hearts be made out of steel? It just felt so wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

I had managed to find slumber in my thoughts. I was woken up by Peyton the next day.

"Hi Brooke. Wake up." She cooed.

I still felt exhausted and I couldn't bring myself to get up from the bed. I just moaned as my body ached. Without realizing it, my eyes shut down and I fell asleep, again. The painkillers were making me weak and exhausted and they were making me really sleepy.

The next time I woke up, it was somebody I did not recognize who had nudged me to get me back to this world. I couldn't focus on anything. My world was just blurry and my hands and limbs powerless.

"Brooke, come on, it is in the middle of the afternoon. Sit up and let me help you drink some soup. Com on honey."

Saying that, the mysterious female gently lifted my head from the pillows and got me into a partial sitting position. She brought a tray filled with broccoli soup to my side as she blew on a spoon to cool down the liquid. I was just confused.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" I couldn't remember anything. Where was I? Why was I here? Who was this strange lady and why was she talking to me so sweetly while feeding me soup?

"Brooke! It's me, Haley! What's wrong?" She was worried.

"Haley who? Why am I even here?"

That girl didn't wait up. She yelled for somebody downstairs. If I heard her correctly, it was a Nathan. Just then a man walked in. I was scared of him as I crouched my body under the duvet like a little girl. Please don't hurt me. Please take me home! I sobbed. Why was I here? I wanted to go home.

The man walked two steps ahead as he stretched his hand towards me. I sunk further into the cover, crying frantically. The girl who was standing by the door began crying as well as she took out her phone to call somebody. The boy, he saw me terrified and stepped behind as well. I just sat there on the bed, shivering with fright.

"Dr. Adams! This is Haley, Brooke's friend. She doesn't remember us and she is afraid of us and what do we do?" She sobbed onto the phone. Why was that girl crying?

"No, she didn't take her meds this morning. She just slept till noon, she said that her body ached too much to wake up. So Peyton let her go back to sleep. I should have woken her up! When I woke her up right now to feed her some soup and get her to take her medicines, she couldn't remember anything.

After a small wait, she said ok and cut the call. She turned towards me and spoke in a sweet voice.

"Brookie, it's me Haley. I am your best friend and this is Nathan. He is your best friend too. We are your family."

"No! No! What is happening?" I shook my head frantically as I refused to agree to whatever they were saying. My head hurt like crazy as my head hit the back of the bed and my eyes rolled up.

"Brooke! Brooke! Wake up!" I woke up with a start.

"What's wrong Haley!?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh my God Brooke! Don't you remember?!" she asked equally surprised.

"Remember what? My parents' drama, then yes I do remember!" I yelled frantically.

Haley gave me a look I could not comprehend.

"What is it Hales?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing... Nothing." She was looking around everywhere by then as she sat on my bed to give me a warm hug.

"Brooke! Your body is so warm. You have a fever!" she was getting really worried.

"Uhh... there should be something in that box for that." I spoke calmly as I pointed it out. Haley got up and brought it to me.

Just as I was about to gulp it down, Haley stopped me.

"Soup first young lady!"

She made me drink the whole bowl and gave me my dozen medicines as she helped me get off the bed.

"Haley what time is it?" I asked as I peered out of the window.

"A little after two." She said casually.

"What! How long was I asleep?!" I felt embarrassed.

"Sweetie it's okay. The guys have taken the kids out for a ride and they are going to eat out. You can spend the rest of the day relaxing.

I just nodded my head.

"I've got to bathe. I stink."

Haley walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water faucet.

"Thanks." I smiled up to her.

Deep down inside, I felt terrible. I was making them work so much over me. I was wasting all of their time. These people had jobs and they had put everything on standby, just to have a vacation for me because I was sick. They had to do everything for me! This was wrong.

I walked into the bathroom as I let my body soak into the hot water. I felt light- headed as I let the water soothe my nerves.

After a really refreshing bath, I walked into the living room to find Haley on the phone.

"Yes Principal Turner, I am sure. I love teaching, but I will have to stop for now. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Tutor Mom! You can't give up teaching because of me! I can take care of myself, I promise! Please, don't give up your life for me. Please Haley! Don't do that!" I began crying. This was just too much. They had to stop. This was not fair to any of them.

I wanted to die that very minute, give them all their freedom back. Was I wrong to come back? I shouldn't have come. This was definitely wrong? Oh Brooke! Don't run away again, it will only make matters worse. STOP OVERTHINKING! You know what a headache it gives you. You do not want to collapse again.

"Brooke! Honey, I didn't just do this for you. Jamie needs me as well. And don't worry, in a few years when Jamie is old enough, I will join back." She sweetly told me.

"So by that you mean, when I eventually die, you will join back?" I cut in. My reply was harsh and mean.

"Brooke!" The pain was evident on Haley's face. "Why would you say that?" Her blue eyes glistened with the silvery drops that cascaded down to the floor.

"Because that is what it is Haley? I am going to die soon and there is nothing you or anybody for that matter can do about it. Its the bare truth. So please stop it! The only reason I came back was to make sure that Jude and Sophia would be taken care of and they wouldn't be put in with a horrible foster family. They need you! I don't! I am not your baby. I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself!"

Haley fled out. Just tears and flight, something I usually did. That's when I realized what a big mess I had just created. Stupid Mood swings! Why couldn't I have control over my emotions?

"Haley wait! I'm so sorry!"

I ran into the kitchen after her. She was just sitting at the counter with her face in her hands crying heavily. I walked up to her and sat in the chair besides her. She refused to look at me as I tried to persuade her. Just then, a memory came back to me. Every time Haley and I had tiny fights in High School and it was my mistake Tutor Mom used to act the same and refuse looking at me. So I would start tickling her all over and that would result in a massive pillow fight with loads of laughter.

"Sorry Hales, it was just mood swings..." I tickled her a little as she brushed my hand away.

"Sorry Hales, I didn't mean it..." I went ahead to tickle her again.

She tried ignoring me, but I could catch a glimpse of her smile.

"Sorry Failey, please forgive me, you're my best friend, right? I love you..." I spoke in the sweetest tone possible as I broke her into peals of laughter with my tickles.

"Brooke stop!" she pleaded between giggles.

"Only if you forgive me!" I persisted as I continued with the tickling.

After a good five minutes, Tutor Girl gave up and we hugged it out.

"I'm so sorry Haley. It wasn't me who said it. They were my stupid mood swings. I promise. I didn't mean any of it."

"It's fine Cookie... but please never talk about you dying that way. Please."

I nodded my head in agreement as I helped her cook dinner for all of us.


	22. Chapter 22

It was time to go back home the next day. Vacation was over. We all packed up our luggage and headed out as we all stood staring at the house which was all mine now. Peyton clicked a selfie of us all as we stood there dreaming.

Sophia was in my arms as Jude held my hand. I gently put my baby girl down and bent to their level as I spoke to them calmly.

"Sophia, Jude, did you two enjoy your vacation here?"

"Yes Mama! It was the best. We had so much fun playing with Jamie and Jenny." Jude said jumping up and down.

"Good. Now listen carefully... When you two grow up and become big, I want you two to come here, to this place, okay? Create memories here. Feel free to express yourselves. Come here with Jamie and Jenny, trust me, those are the memories which are important and will make an impact on your lives. I know you two might not understand what I am saying right now, but when you are a little older, you will. I love you kids!"

"We love you to Mamma." Sophia spoke up as we shared a hug.

Peyton managed to capture that moment by camera as well. (She got it enlarged and printed in black and white. It later found itself in all of our rooms.)

Within a few hours, we made it home as we all got into Karen's Café for early dinner.

Dinner went great as we all left for our own homes once we finished up.

Just as Naley and I parted ways, somebody spoke up.

"Oh no honey! You are no longer staying over there!" Haley yelled.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"It's your doctor's order that you cannot stay alone. So you and the twins are moving in with us!" Nathan spoke up.

"Huh?" I was still confused. "When did that happen?"

"Umm... when you were in the hospital. The doctor said that you would have to move in with somebody. So we told Dr. Adams that you and the twins would move in with us. So... on our vacation, Nathan and I got rooms ready for you and your kids. We moved in some of your things as well. So come on here." Haley was really excited.

"Haley! Nathan! Don't you two do enough for me? I really can't ask you two to get me to move in with you. It is so wrong." I spoke up.

"That's why we are not asking you but telling you." Nathan grinned. "Jude, Sophia, you are coming home with us. Come on!"

The kids didn't waste time. They had already spent way too much time over there and were familiar with it, so they ran up to stairs with James at tow.

We went in and sat together in the living room. The kids were all in bed.

"So Brooke. Did you enjoy?" Nathan asked. He was really sweet and caring.

"Yeah I did. Thank you so much." I said. Then I realized, it was time.

"Guys, it's time we talk. Like seriously talk. No beating around the bush. I have only what... three months to live. After that you will have to love Jude and Sophia and look after them, so you need to know everything about them." Nathan and Haley became serious.

"Okay, so Jude and Sophia are pre-matured. Thank goodness, they had no major problems because of it, but they risk infection very easily. The summers give Sophia a nasty cold and Jude hates the rain. I already had them checked out for Cancer, if it was hereditary, but they are in the clear. However, when they grow older, you need to get them checked out again. I don't know their father, so I cannot tell you'll anything about that. Besides that, they are two wonderfully gorgeous children and I can't thank you enough for what you two have to do. I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm using you!" I cried at the end of that statement.

"Brooke! We love you and we love them. We are the cool Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley and don't worry. Please. They will be fine. I promise." Hales replied.

I nodded my head as I continued crying, my wig tilting to the side.

With this, we parted for the night.

I went to 'my room' to get ready for bed. I changed my clothes from my dark washed jeans to nothing but a loose T-shirt that flowed down like a pool till my legs. With that, I gulped down my meds and darted under the soft covers.

Just then, the door cracked open to reveal Haley's frame.

"Tutor Wife, I am fine. Go back to your husband!"

"Scoot over!" she commanded, although in a sweet tone.

"Why?" I asked. "What is going on?"

"Somebody has to sleep with you. Chase was very clear about it. Doesn't it feel like old times? Our Apartment days?" she spoke while looking up into the universe, reminiscing our old High School Days.

"Yeah Honey, but I am fine. Please go back to Nathan! You can't sleep here every day!"

"Yes. I can. Now scoot!"

There was no point arguing. I was dealing with Haley, the master of control. I forgot, she used to teach in High School and if she could keep so many teenagers in line, I had no chance. I moved to the side to let Haley get into bed.

It's a good thing she stayed with me. For that night, I kept throwing up. My stomach couldn't even digest water, let alone any drugs to keep me from throwing up. With the food came out bad blood that had been stopped from reaching my brain as a giant tumor sat there.

I was weak and powerless and I couldn't stop puking. With getting dirty myself, I had dirtied the bed as well as Haley. She had spoken to Chase and he said that the only way for me to stop was when all the bad blood had come out of my body and trust me, it was either coming out slowly, or there was too much bad blood. As Haley got me off the bed and took me to the washroom, I just sat there helplessly as I threw up more contents. I couldn't stop, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I was in no control of my body.

Haley gently rubbed my back and pulled my hair behind as I threw up more blood into a bucket. My mouth tasted horrible with the purging. I absolutely hated this feeling.

"Haley help." I spoke meekly between breaths as I ducked my head lower as a fresh amount of blood made its way out.

With that, I was powerless. My head felt dizzy and my body felt numb as I found it hard even to blink my eyes. Haley received the cue and helped me up. She put me into a quick shower and helped me into some new clothes. Once I was clean again, she helped me sit on a couch as she bathed herself. Soon enough, the mattresses were changed and I was tucked in. My eyes closing down instantly due to the fatigue from some time ago.

"Dr. Chase, Haley dint sleep all night. She just stayed in bed with me and kept guard like a watch dog. She was so terrified that something would happen after the vomiting. She can't do this every day. This is just insane. She didn't sleep... Because of me."

"Oh Brooke, just be happy that you have such an amazing friend. I have never ever seen anybody do so much for their friends. That is so sweet of Haley and you should be happy. I am glad she was sleeping with you though. Things can happen Brooke, and you know that." His earlier grin became a serious face.

"Anyway... it's time for your Radiation. Come on."

Yes, I was scared. Terrified even. I was asked to change into one of those hospital gowns and taken to the room as I laid down on the stretcher so that the machine could work. I was asked not to move. Just to lay there.

I stayed there, holding the beams, for a really long time. It was exhausting and I could feel a tingling feeling in the inside of my body. I was just so happy when it was done.

As I got up, Chase came into the room.

"Hey Brooke, you did great. Go get changed as I take a look at your MRIs. Then we can go into my office and see what's there to be done." He spoke sweetly.

I nodded my head and went over to get changed. I got back into my tank top and skirt. Once I readjusted my wig and washed my face, I got out of the Radiation Room to be greeted by a swarm of people.

There was Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Skills, Mouth and Peyton.

Lucas came over to hug me as I stopped him.

"Luke, you still can't touch me. I just had radiation. It is not good for you. They are still acting up on my body." I could see the evident hurt on his face as he mumbled something while going two steps back.

"Guys, what are all of you doing here? Nathan, Lucas, shouldn't you be teaching boys how to shoot baskets? And Mouth, you were just made head anchor! You should be there. Peyton, isn't Mia in town? Go record! Clothes over Bro's has invested in it!"

"Are you done now? Because we aren't going anywhere!" Peyton smirked.

"God! You guys are adorable!" I awed.

We had a good laugh as we walked down to Chase's office.

"Hey Brooke, and Brooke's family!" He greeted with a grin on his face. "There is good news-"

"I'm not going to die!" I cut him in between. I caught the attention of all my friends. I often forgot that they were still processing the news that I would be non- existent in about three months. Of course they were taking it hard. I looked down and decided to shut up.

"I'm afraid not. Your tumor is inoperable. We can only reduce it to give you more time, we cannot remove it completely. However, as I said, the good news is that your tumor hasn't grown at all. Your MRI reports have come clean and the Cancer still hasn't spread to other parts of your body. If this continues, which I hope it does, things look promising, which means that you will have much more time to live than three months."

"Oh. Thanks Doc. Umm... when can I touch these people?"

"In about an hour or two."

"Okay."

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Nope. I don't think so."

"Okay then. You can go. I will see you here in ten days, ok? Same time."

"Sure." I answered.

"And family, keep coming. It is good to see you."

Once we were out of the hospital, I got into Haley's car.

"Uhh... Hales."

"Yeah, what happened Tigger?"

"I got to use the bathroom!"

She giggled as I ran out of the car and back into the hospital.

Yes! The Radiation was working! I could see toxins getting passed out.

Once I was back, she made sure that I was fine and we took off.

"Could you drop me at my office Jailey?"

"Wow! That hasn't happened in a long time! You haven't called me that since you took off."

I smirked as my dimples came in show.

"You're wearing orange. Reminds me of that orange Jumpsuit. Wasn't it funny that's how I started Clothes over Bro's! With the three of us in jail. Now look where it is. Just one favor, don't let Victoria ruin the company!

"Don't worry sweetie."

By then we had reached my office. Wow, I was coming here after a really long time. Millie was running things really well. I didn't want to raise much attention so I directly went into my office and began working.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door as I asked the person to come in. A confused Millie walked inside.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"Working." I answered in an obvious manner.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting? I meant to come for your radiation appointment, but Victoria called up an emergency meeting, so I couldn't make it."

"Thank You Millicent. You are a fabulous assistant and I am so happy that I have you to look after Clothes over Bro's. You are pretty amazing for dealing with Victoria as well. However, I am fine. Don't worry. I can work. I am just going to design. Simple work. Anyway, as I working on some sketches, I want to know our sales turnover with the Macey's project and send me the rough cut of the next B. Davis magazine. Oh and how is our fall collection doing in the market? The Board was happy with the designs right?"

"Brooke, relax! You just had Radiation. You must be weak. You should go home and rest. I promise to handle everything here and yes, everything is going perfectly fine."

"Millie, I am fine. I want to achieve something and the easiest way to do it is by working. A few months ago, I was a complete workaholic. I can handle it, I promise."

Millicent tried to get me to leave, but I was persistent. Truth be told, I was weak after the Radiation. However, my weakness was my drive to get some work done for the day. I couldn't possibly stay in bed all day with Haley being my nurse.

I did work. I managed to get four sketches done for my next line and fixed a Board Meeting for next month. I was going to do a collection on kids. Baby Brooke! So that kids from infants to Sophia's age could take advantage of our high- end lines. I even managed to make a couple of sketches for it. The magazine was coming up fine, a few things needed to be changed and Millicent was happy to take notes. I checked my emails and reviewed the past months' sales. The numbers were high and our investors were happy.

"Philip! Get me in touch with our suppliers in Paris, not London! Spring speaks French! Not the Queen! And where is Tori?"

"She will be here in a minute ma'am." He was definitely scared.

Just then Tori walked in. She was my publicist.

"Tori, what's new on the news? I hope nothing wrong." I looked at her straight as I asked Philip to leave the office.

"Things are under wraps. I managed to buy every news regarding the kids and your illness. The only media circling news is why you left New York and came back to Tree Hill. The paparazzi is circling over your mysterious disappearance and is wondering if you have a certain love interest. I assumed that would be a good cover story to keep away the news of your Cancer and rape."

I nodded my head in agreement. Besides Millicent, Tori was the only person who worked in the company and knew about those two significant events in my life.

"And who is that love interest, may I ask?"

"Some Lucas Scott? I believe he is an old friend of yours. The media got a picture of you two hugging somewhere, so they elaborated the news. Do you want me to do something about it?"

"No Tori that would be fine. Thank you."

With that, she got the signal and left as I skyped our office in Paris.


	23. Chapter 23

I got back home rather tired that day. I went to Haley's as I flung my tote and sketch book on the side. The twins along with Jamie ran up to me.

"Hi mom! How are you? We missed you so much today."

"Hi my Prince Jude. I missed you to." I touched his nose lightly as he giggled under my soft touch.

"So what did you three do today?"

"Uncle Lucas took us all to the Pier after school. We played games over there and there was a moon bounce! It was amazing. I bounced the highest Aunt Brooke. Then Uncle Lucas gave us ice creams. We each got two scoops because we are good kids! Then we went to Uncle Mouth and Uncle Skills' apartment and had a water fight. It was the best day ever!"

"I'm sure it was Jamie! Who else is in the house?"

"Uncle Nathan and Uncle Lucas are in the study. They are working so they asked us not to disturb them." Sophia spoke up gently.

"Okay. Do any of you want a snack?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes" the three of them answered.

I went to the kitchen to make then some Brownies. So I put the butter in the pan and got the ingredients ready.

That's when my phone rang and I realized it was the office. I was tired, but I went to pick it up anyway.

"Yes Rebecca. I will be there tomorrow... No, the sketches are due in ten days... Victoria doesn't own this Company, I do! We will talk on this matter tomorrow at the office. From now onwards, all work will be discussed only when I am in the office. No phone calls to me after that. Is that understood? Good." With that, I hanged up.

But wait. What was I doing? Was I doing anything? Anyway, I am really tired and the kids are busy watching cartoons on the television. I decided to go sit by them as I found myself drifting off to sleep.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Brooke! Wake up!"

"Huh? What is going on?" standing over my head was Lucas. He looked worried. The room was filled with strange sounds and black smoke. I found it difficult to breathe as I began coughing. How was I sleeping through all of that?

"Lucas! What's wrong?"

"Brooke, come on, outside the house. Nathan is waiting there with the kids."

He helped me up as we got out quickly.

"Now can you please explain what is going on?" I asked them again.

"The kitchen burned down. The stove was on. So the smoke detectors went off and there is smoke everywhere." Nathan answered.

"Did you leave the stove on Brooke?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"I- I- I don't remember. Was I there? What was I doing? I can't remember Lucas! Oh my God! What did I do? Was it me? Why can't I remember anything?" With that I clung on to Lucas. He hugged me back. I was sobbing gently, trying to remember what had happened, but I just couldn't. Nothing was coming back. Just void.

"Ssshhh. It's okay Baby Girl. Nobody is hurt. Mistakes happen." He whispered into my ear.

"But what about next time Luke? What if I leave the stove on again? Or forget to lock the doors at night and my attacker comes back? I am dying, but I am a death- threat to all of you as well. Pulling you down with me. What did I do? What was I doing? What am I going to do Lucas? I am scared." By now I was sobbing hard. Lucas held me tighter. He hugged me back as hard as he could. I cried in his arms as he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry Brooke. We will figure it all out. Don't worry at all." He continued.

I felt reassured to some extent. Lucas always helped. Once everything was cleared up, we got back into the house.

I put in the kids for a bath when Haley came back from the Recording Studio. I promise you that her eyes were going to pop out when she say the Great Ruin I had caused in the kitchen.

"What in the world just happened here!?"

Nathan took her to the corner and explained everything. She understood then and left the matter over there. Once the kids were fresh and ready, I went over to Haley to apologize.

"I am so sorry Haley. I forgot. My brain forgot. I couldn't remember. I didn't mean to. I still have no idea what I was doing in the kitchen, but I didn't mean it. I am so sorry Hales."

"Relax Tigger. Mistakes happen. It is alright. We can get the kitchen redone. That is not an issue."

Just then, Nathan walked in.

"We are going to Peyton's for dinner. Grab your coats." He spoke as he went to the kids to help them get ready.

I whispered a sorry to her once again as we all left for Peyton's.

"Hey guys! I am so glad you'll came." Peyton said while hugging each of us. The kids were in Jenny's room reading.

"Hey Peyton! Where's Jake?" Nathan greeted back.

"Charlotte. He left as soon as we got back from vacation."

"You must miss him P. I hate it when Nathan goes off to play basketball some place far." Haley said.

"Yeah... But it's fine. Have you guys to keep me company. What is this I hear about a fire...?" Peyton said trying to change the subject. She really missed Jake.

There was an awkward silence as Peyton understood what had happened. My eyes were downcast.

"So, I invited Lucas to join us as well." She spoke up before things got too awkward.

Just then the doorbell rang and Lucas Scott walked in.

"Ssupp guys?" he spoke as we all went to the dining room.

Food was great and I somehow managed to sleep in between dinner. I forgot that now dinner did not only include eating, but also interacting.

Peyton and Haley talked about their music label and although it was interesting, I was exhausted and painkillers got me sleeping right on the table.

I woke up directly the next day. Haley was getting all my medicines ready for the morning.

"Hey Brooke. Good morning. I was just about to wake you up."

Just then Jude and Sophia bounded up the stairs and into my room.

"Hey momma. We are going to school and we want our goodbye hugs and kisses." They spoke in sync. Yes, they were twins.

"Aww my babies. Come here." They were so sweet. Absolutely adorable.

They jumped onto bed and onto me. Haley got worried and tried to get them down as she saw me flinch, but I told her no through my eyes.

I hugged them both tightly and gave them two kisses each on their forehead.

"Do you know how wonderful you kids are?" I said to them.

Both of them gave me huge smiles as I hugged them both again.

"I love you so much babies. You are amazing."

"Thanks mom. We love you too."

"Now come on. Run along. School awaits."

With that they got off and went downstairs.

"You were so sweet to them Brooke. You are a wonderful mother and nobody can deny that." Haley said. She had that glint in her eyes and I knew that she meant every word she said.

"Thanks Haley. In New York, I prayed that I could become a mother that you were to Jamie. You were so inspiring and good at that."

I got out of bed and got to have some breakfast. Woops, the kitchen was burnt. So I went next door to my place and got some food for the three of us. Lading it all on a tray, I took some toast, pancakes and orange juice and went back to Nathan and Haley's.

"Where did you get breakfast from Brooke?" Nathan asked. He was clearly hungry as I saw him eyeing the stack of pancakes on the tray.

"Did you forget that I own the next house? I made this food."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I saw Haley run across the backyard and into my yard. She came back momentarily with a sigh of relief.

"What was all that exercise for?" I asked her amused by her act.

"Checking whether the stove and other appliances were off."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I mocked.

"Girls, you can fight later. Right now, I am starving. Let's eat!" Nathan cut in.

"Hey guys, how did we get back from Peyton's last night? I just can't remember anything that happened."

"You fell asleep right in the middle of dinner. So we let you sleep. We thought you must be exhausted after your Radiation and working. Nathan picked you up and got you upstairs."

"Thanks Nate."

"Don't worry Brooke. Happy to do it anytime."

"Hey! You better not have any ulterior motives Mister." Haley yelled.

Nathan got terrified as Haley and I began laughing uncontrollably. Happy Times!


	24. Chapter 24

After breakfast I got dressed. I felt good. Fresh even. Nathan went for NBA practice and Haley was getting the kitchen fixed. She was afraid I would get a headache because of the noise, so she tried to lock me upstairs. But I felt so good, I went for a walk. This was a secret, but I loved walking. It gave me time to clear my head and think things straight. I felt nice to just sit somewhere and observe. Just see strangers go about their life and not think or judge. Just observe. I went till the docks after which my phone began beeping. It was a reminder I had set.

I had a photoshoot scheduled for today. I was bored, but I didn't have an option. This was going to be the cover of Vogue. So I got to my office where Millie stood ready with my wardrobe.

The dress was white with details in red and black. A thick black belt stuck to my body as the bottom flared up to my knees. Black heels went on as I put on a few bracelets to complete the look. The dress looked pretty good. It said simple and sophisticated, yet stylish. I was glad with its outcome.

I went a little heavy on the makeup to cover my pale features, but managed to make it look like my skin and not just layers of foundation. Gently, I peeled the wig from my head, combing it out so that there weren't any tangles. I curled it at the bottom to give it a better look as I let the flicks run freely on the side. Placing it gently back on my head, I looked at my final appearance in the mirror. I did a pretty good job. The wig looked like my real hair and my skin looked full of life. The dress looked stunning and the jewelry gave it just the right edge. Perfect.

I smiled at the cameras posing as I was told by my photographer Richard. The test shots were good and the real shots were coming out just great.

"Yes! Yes! Perfect Miss Davis. You will look stunning on the next cover. Go on, go on. Now pout! Excellent. Wave, gently. Gentle, gentle, Perfect!"

I modeled for a good one hour. Turning from left to right. Grinning, pouting, and showing my dimples and smile as I was told.

My legs were aching. I couldn't go on. I put my hand up to signify I need a break. Grabbing a bottle of water, I went to sit on one of the chairs. Millie ran up to me.

"What's wrong Brooke?" she was worried.

"Just tired. Very tired. Legs hurt." I was panting for breath now.

"I think we have got enough. We should end the shoot." She spoke up and proceeded to give instructions.

I nodded my head as I put my head down on my lap.

It was still noon. I had spare time. I missed my kids. Jude, Sophie! I missed them so much. I need to spend more time with them. They need me! They don't have a dad and they are losing their mom. My kids will be orphaned soon and there is nothing I can do about it. My poor babies. They were so good. So angelic. They were definitely sent down from heaven. I had to meet them.

I got into my car and headed for their School. Tree Hill Elementary. I walked in to find the school deserted. Why wasn't anyone here? Where was everybody? I walked down the halls, the only sound was of my heels clanking against the marble floors.

"Hey! What's going on? Where is everybody? Is anybody in school?" I announced as I turned a left.

I stood in front of Jude and Sophia's classroom. The door was shut. Locked even. I slightly knocked on the door.

"Jude? Sophie? Are you inside?" I spoke up. Something was definitely wrong.

I heard the door being unbolted as I was pulled inside. I was greeted by a class of panicked children. Their teacher, Miss Jennifer was the one who took me in.

"Ms. Davis! What are you doing here?" she whispered to me. Worry was evident as beads of sweat fell from her face. Sophia and Jude had left the herd of scared children in the corner and were clinging to my legs.

"I wanted to take Sophia and Jude early. So I came to get them." I answered in a whisper. She locked the door again while nodding her head.

"Please stay calm. But there is an emergency. A man has entered the school with a gun. So we are all on lockdown. My phone is in the staff room, so I cannot contact the police. The other classes are on lockdown as well and we have absolutely no idea who the shooter is or where is he. I pray that nobody gets shot!"

Flashes of the school shooting I had to face when I was in High School came before my eyes. I was definitely worried.

"Okay! So now what do we do?"

"Ms. Davis, do you have your car?"

"Yeah."

"How many kids can you fit into it?"

"Seven- Eight? I don't know, but we will squeeze them in! We have to get them out of here.

"Fine! Did you see him on your way here?"

"No. Only an empty hallway."

"Okay. We can do this!" Miss Jennifer said, trying to assure herself.

"First, we need to call 911. Here keep my phone. I am going to go check the hallway. Soph, Jude, stay here with Miss Jennifer. I will come to get you back in a minute. Okay?"

"Mom! I am scared." With that Sophia burst out crying. She shivered with fright.

"Oh no honey! Don't cry. Everything will be alright. I promise. Now be a good girl and stay with your brother. I am just going to go out and check the way. Then I will come back and we will get you out."

Jude hugged her and spoke to her calmly. Her brother was always going to take care of her. I knew it. It filled me with great satisfaction. Probably that is why God gave me twins. So that they would always look after each other. They were always close and I prayed that they would always remain that close.

I entered the hallways. Sticking to the walls and peering before I took any turn. I had to get these kids out of here.

It didn't matter if I died. I was dying anyway. This was definitely a quicker way to die. I had to save these innocent kids. Jude! Sophia! What was a shooter doing in an Elementary School? Jamie! Jenny! They were here too! How was I supposed to inform Haley and Peyton that their kids were in so much danger? Would this shooter kill me?

I continued walking ahead. Just then, something hit me from the back and I came crashing down to the floor.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I fell to the floor.

There stood the man before me. He was tall and well built. He was dressed in all black. His muscles could be clearly seen through his clothes as he stood tall. I felt like an infant in front of him. He wore a black mask over his face to hide his identity. And yes, he carried a shotgun in his hand.

I hiccupped as I felt for sure that he was going to kill me. Flashes of my life came before my eyes and most of them belonged to the twins and Lucas. I prayed and prayed that my kids would be safe.

I wasn't sure how to react as the man looked at me and picked up his gun and faced me. I could see the smug look on his covered face. My heart was pounding in my chest and I didn't know whether I was breathing or not. I felt powerless as I was reminded of the fateful day when the twins were conceived. I had to stay strong. I couldn't live like this. Being afraid was not the solution. It had been seven years, I had to let it go.

"What do you want?" I choked out. "Because if its money, I can give it to you. Please spare these innocent children. They are too small. Please" I was pleading now. I felt helpless.

"Who are you?" He demanded in his gruff voice.

I hesitated. I was definitely shivering. He slapped me hard across my cheek when he received no response.

"Brooke- Brooke Davis." I blurted out.

"Well, Brooke Davis, do you want to hear a little story? This happened what, about seven years ago. I met this girl who used to fascinate me. She was an amazing person and I felt that what we had would last forever. But then, my stupid sister opened her big mouth and said some hurtful words about my love's best friend. So the girl left me. Very soon, my parents sent me to boarding school and when I came back for the girl and lived on my own. However, I found that girl with another guy and just then, I knew it that I was never going to get her back. I could see it in her eyes that what she shared with that guy was something special and I stood no chance. But, Brooke Davis, I don't give up that easily. So I decided to punish them both. If I could not have her, well, neither could he and that girl definitely deserved a punishment. She was meant to be mine and she left me and forgot me so easily! So yes, I gave her a punishment."

This was my rapist! This was definitely him. He was the one who had attacked me and brutally raped me and then left me bleeding in an alley. He was the one who had beaten me right outside Haley's house. There stood the father of my kids, right before my eyes and I felt disgusted.

"Who- who are you?" I yelled out as the man bent don and stroked his hand across my cheek. I tried moving away, but he was too strong for me.

"Wow Brooke, you are still that feisty."

"Who are you?" I growled. "For the past seven years, I have been asking the mirror the same question, and I am damn sure I am getting an answer today."

With that, the man got up and lifted his mask. I gaped at the realization of what the man I once knew had become. Was this really possible? Could he really turn so wrong and commit such a big crime?

"Why Felix!? Why?" I cried as I saw his face.


	25. Chapter 25

"Felix, just because I was with Lucas, doesn't mean that you beat me and rape me!"

He slapped me again as my head hit the floor. This could definitely not be good for my Cancer.

"Watch it! Now, answer me. I know that you got pregnant that night and the hospital told me that you gave birth to twins. But they wouldn't release any more information. Who are they Brooke? I want them!" He spoke up.

"You can kill me before I make you meet them and you can never have them Felix." I spoke with confidence. No way was he going to have my babies.

"Fine, we will have it your way." And with that, he gave my stomach a strong punch, instantly knocking me out.

I was just starting to get back to reality when a rush of pain ran across my body, starting from my head. Oh this definitely couldn't be good. I moved my hand up to the back of my head and felt it dampen. It was covered in red stuff as I felt too dizzy to make out what was going on.

I looked up and found Felix towering above me. He was my rapist and abuser! He did this! This was definitely new. I never loved him, but I could never think that he would do such a thing to me.

As I fought to keep my eyes open, I saw a shadow darken the hallways. Was it just one shadow or two? I couldn't guess. As I continued to try and keep myself awake, two guys walked up with baseball bats. Who were they and why were they carrying bats? This man was equipped with a gun and the last I checked, bats couldn't stop bullets.

Felix saw the confusion on my face and turned around. Plan Fail!

The men were Nathan and Lucas.

Felix brought the gun closer to my face until the opening was at my cheek, making a cut there as blood fell from it in tiny drops.

"Brooke! I don't mind shooting. You two get one step closer and she dies!" he growled. This man had turned into an animal.

I was now a little more conscious. However, the direct blow to my head didn't help. My whole body hurt.

"Brooke, for the last time! Where are my kids?"

I saw the look on Nathan and Lucas' face as they understood what was happening.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry Felix, but I can't. Although, that was the worst day of my life, it was even the best, because that day brought something in my life which is the reason I wake up every day and when I die, my kids are sure as hell not going to go to you. You will never know them!"

I saw Lucas edging closer to him. Felix was too angry to think. What was he going to do? Was I going to bleed out and die just then? What about Sophia and Jude? Will they be fine?

"Brooke! Stop playing games! I am serious! You are not helping me. Tell me where they are or I will kill you! Brooke, you are supposed to marry me and we are supposed to raise them together! Don't you get that? We belong together! That's why God gave you my kids. So just tell me who they are!"

I wasn't paying attention. I was busier feeling relieved. The SWAT team had come into the building and were directly aiming at Felix. I could spot four policemen stealthily moving around aiming the shooter.

When Felix didn't receive an answer from me, he spoke up. "I gave you a chance Brooke, but now, you die!" He raised his gun, directly aiming my head, but he was too slow. One of the policemen fired up his gun which brought Felix down instantly.

I was shocked. He died instantly. Silence circled the room us all our eyes widened. Whatever was happening, was happening too fast. I could not comprehend any of it. There were police everywhere as four paramedics came to me and pulled me onto a stretcher. What was happening? My heart was racing as images swiftly passed by my eyes.

Just then, my head hurt too much. The pain was unbearable, as I fell onto the stretcher in deep slumber.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I woke up to find myself in the hospital. Oh, this was getting old. I was tired of this place. It was murky and dull and I knew that I was going to have to see this place more often.

I turned my head to see Lucas directly staring into my hazel eyes.

"Hi baby. You finally woke up." He spoke rather gently.

"Hi. So is it really over? Felix, is he really dead?" my eyes welled up as I thought back about that time.

"Yes Brooke, he is. I am so sorry." He answered in truth.

"And Jude and Sophia, are they okay?"

"They are fine. They are at Peyton's right now."

"That's good. So, how long have I been here this time?" I asked him.

"Two days." He said. "The doctors had to take you in for an emergency surgery which went well. They fixed the damage on your brain without touching the tumor. So that was good. Dr. Adams said that it was the perfect miracle, because if it would have touched any Cancerous region we would have lost you! Gosh Brooke, I am not ready to lose you. You are the best thing that happened to me. I love you so much and we are meant to be together.

I love the way you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. And because you quote Camoo even though I've never actually seen you read. And because you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit to that."

I recognized that speech almost instantly. Lucas' blue ocean were now watering. I bent closer to him and flicked his tears away as my own dam broke.

"Lucas, I love you too. Please don't cry. I am here. I am right here. Don't worry." I edged to the side and patted the bed indicating for him to come by and lay with me. He did so as we kissed. It was passionate and sweet.

I knew that he was hurting that my life was getting a little too hard for him and I so badly wished I could change it. However, destiny isn't ever really in our hand. We can try the best to deal with our lives, but at the end of the day, fate, destiny, karma, or whatever it is, is what makes this world function.

We just lay there in silence. It felt good. Although my body hurt at his touch, it didn't matter. He needed me right now and I had to save him. I fondled with his hair, like I often did with Jude as he drifted to sleep.

For me, now life had a very different perspective. It was Felix! Somehow I felt responsible for everything that happened, but I could have never known he was back. Truth be told, Felix was just there for my aching heart to get rid of the loneliness and the fighting between my mom and dad. At that time, Lucas was with Peyton, I really could never have him.

I just lay there thinking, playing with the blonde's hair. Just then Haley entered the room. She looked rather glum... until she saw me awake.

"Brooke! You're awake!" My Hales began jumping as she let out a scream. I raised my finger up to shush her, pointing towards a sleeping Lucas.

"Oh Brooke! Give me a break! Who cares if he is asleep?" Haley spoke nonchalantly.

I giggled. These two were definitely best friends.

I was released from the hospital that day. Just as I was collecting my things, Chase came up to me.

"Hey Brooke! I'm glad you are doing okay and that you finally got the justice you deserved. Your kids are lucky to have such a great mom and role model."

"Thanks Chase. That means a lot. Really." I smiled as he hugged me.

"Oh and please don't make any trip to the hospital which isn't scheduled..." I gave a laugh as a grin swept through his face.

"I'll try!" I joked as I turned my back to leave with Haley and Lucas.

I felt good that day. Energetic even. I got some sketches designed and had the office come to Haley's and pick them up. The rest of the evening, I spent cuddling with Haley and the kids as we watched some movie on the Romedy Now channel. Family Time!

Suddenly, I got up from the couch and ran up the stairs. Haley looked at me confused as she tried to decide whether to follow me or let me go. Well, she didn't have to wait for long as I came back down almost immediately.

I handed her an envelope with a seal and all the legal thingamajigs.

"What's that Brooke?"

"My will. The lawyers sent it to me today. Haley I have only two months left. I need to make sure that Jude and Sophia get everything, especially since I never really went public with them. Please Haley, please try to keep them under wraps even after I die. I am sending you Tori's number right away. She is my publicist and she will help. They have to be safe. Plus, the Company, my shares get transferred to them in two equal halves. Once I die, the board or Victoria will try to take power, but these papers won't let them. I have given them my everything, including all the houses in both Tree Hill and New York and absolutely everything of course. However, since they are still only 6 and a half, I have made you the guardians of my children and you can do whatever you want with the bank accounts until they turn eighteen. Haley, I know that Jude and Sophia are going to cost you, so I have made arrangements that every month, some portion of my amount will come to you. I am so sorry for this... I don't mean to, but there is nothing I can do!" I was crying by now. I am not sure whether it was the medicines acting up, or the Cancer, or the fact that I was dying and losing them forever, but I felt broken inside. Felt hollow as if I had been sucked into nothingness.

By now, Haley was crying as well. She came up to me and hugged me, refusing to let go. We just sat there, crying away.


	26. Chapter 26

A month went by. I was doing fine. I had my ups and my downs, but my friends stuck by my side all the time. Jude and Sophia were so brave. They saw me weak and being injected, yeah I had reached a stage where although I was responding well to Chase's treatment, Haley had to give me injections every now and then. However, they were responding with complete grace.

"Wow Brooke, you did really well in your Chemotherapy today. Keep up and you will definitely have more than one month to live."

I just smiled, hoping that he was right.

"Haley! I am bored. There is nothing to do out here. I used to be a complete workaholic before, and now all you make me do is lay in bed!" I yelled out. Haley was determined to make me live longer, and for that, she kept me chained to my bed. She had already gone to my office and given Millicent strict orders not to let me work or do anything that was exhausting.

"Oh come on Brooke, just rest, take a nap. I am sure it will do you good." She smiled at me.

"But Haley, I am good. I am not sleepy and I am bored of resting! Take me out of this house! Please! Let's just go out somewhere. These bedroom walls and spinning and irritating me now. Please Hales, please! I feel fine." I was begging. I had to get out, this house arrest was getting too much for me.

"Umm... yeah, some fresh air should do you good. Let's go."

We went to the River Court where Nathan and Lucas were playing basketball.

"Hey Pretty girl, how are you doing?" Lucas asked me as Haley continued covering me with a shawl. It was mid-October by now and the air was getting really chilly. I sat in the stands, breathing deeply to take in all the fresh air I could. My lungs were getting weak, so Dr. Adams had asked me to take long whole breaths instead of short fast ones.

This felt nice.

Just then, something very weird happened. Haley put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" I yelled out to no one in particular. "Haley? Guys? This is really awkward. What am I supposed to do?"

"Follow our voice Brooke! And come to us!" Haley yelled excitedly. I could just picture her bouncing up and down.

"But why? This doesn't make any sense. Aren't we too old to play Blind Man's Bluff?"

"Come on Brooke, just walk ahead." Nate spoke as he burst into peals of laughter. Probably my face.

"Umm... alright then." I said as I raised my arms ahead like a zombie and began walking, following their sounds.

After about five minutes, the three of them stopped me and removed the blindfold. I was awe-struck.

It was the back end of the river which was very secluded. There was a table placed by the river with food set for two. The ground was covered with these beautiful purple wildflowers that looked so beautiful that I was completely mesmerized.

I didn't notice the quick changes that had taken place. Nathan and Haley had walked away as Lucas got down on one knee!

"Luke, what are you doing?" I was stunned.

"Brooke, I have loved you all my life and I know that we are meant to be. My heart belongs only to you Pretty Girl and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are so brilliant, amazing, talented, and gorgeous and you have the kindest heart that knows no leaps and bounds. I love you so much. So Brooke Penelope Davis, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Oh My God! What just happened? Did Lucas just propose?! How could he? Doesn't he know that I am terminally ill with only a month to live?

"Lucas... I- I- what is this?" I asked as he pulled out Keith's wedding ring to Karen. It was beautiful and everything I had dreamed of.

"Lucas, I am so sorry, but I can't. I am dying Lucas. And you know that. In one month, I will cease to exist. You deserve better! Much better. This ring couldn't make it to the first wedding, and I am afraid that it won't even make it to the second one. Lucas, I am like a time bomb right now, I can be gone any second. Marriage is a big thing and you have to think rationally. Lucas, we cannot make any hasty decisions. And what about Jude and Sophia? I have to consider them as well. Lucas, please try to understand. I love you and I always will. You are my guy. I love you so- so much. But what we have isn't going to make it I think it is for the better if we break things off right now, so that I can spare you the heartache later. I love you Lucas, but we are better off as friends. That ring deserves a finger that can give you a forever, and I am just not that girl. I am so sorry Broody, wish I could change it, really, but I can't. So this is how it has to be."

Lucas just sat there on the ground refusing it all. He was finding my words way too hard. I sat on the ground besides him as he hugged me. I soothed him until he reached understanding.

"I am so sorry Brooke. I probably wasn't thinking. But my feelings are true and I love you and I would do anything to put a ring on that finger of yours."

"Yeah Lucas, I would love to marry you as well, but this is just how it is going to have to be. Although, I do have something we should do to brighten our moods... Call everybody and tell them to meet me at my house in fifteen minutes."

"Umm... okay. As you say." He said picking up his phone and asking everybody to gather there.

We got into the house and immediately I took him to the backyard as I ran to the shed rummaging for something.

"Umm... So what are we going to do Brooke?"

"We are going to have fun. Great fun."

"Okay? And how is that?"

"Here is a wrench, tighten the strings of the trampoline. Go! Now."

"Okay boss." He answered as he took the wrench and began working. My mechanic.

I began to work as well.

Just on time, the entire family arrived as the kids ran to me to give me a hug.

"Hi my babies! Mwah! I missed you two so much. Come here." I pulled them in for a long warm hug."

"Okay, so what were we all called here for Brooke?"

"Oh you will see. Just come with me." I said as I ran ahead. Without them knowing, I went to the trampoline and began jumping!

"Brooke, come down. What are you doing?" Peyton yelled.

"I am having fun Peyton!" I screamed in joy. Before she could answer, I picked up a water balloon and threw it at her, giggling like an infant as it hit her out of nowhere!

"Oh you are so dead B. Davis!" she yelled as she picked up a water balloon lying on the ground to hit at me.

A full on fight broke on as Haley shot one at Lucas and Nathan hit Mouth. It was amazing! The kids were playing with us as there was sound and laughter, music to my ears. There was joy and beauty and fun and excitement. There were colours of spring, although it was winter.

I sat on the swing as Nathan pushed me higher and higher. I yelled with the thrill of feeling the air. The excitement. Joy. Haley was giving Peyton a piggyback ride as Skills ran behind Mouth with the water hose. Jamie was dancing with the twins as Peyton brought out speakers and tuned her iPod to it. Within an hour, we were all drenched from head to toe.

"This was a great idea Brooke!" Nathan told me as he came to give me a warm hug. He was turning out to be a really awesome friend.

"Aww Nate. I just wanted to have a fun day with all you cool guys. Have enough memories. So that you can miss me and tell the twins stories as they grow up.

"Oh and that reminds me, Nathan, Haley, can you two come up with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Haley answered as she neared me.

I took them inside the house and into my bedroom. Once up, I opened a drawer on the side and removed a big oak box.

Handing it to Haley, I spoke, "This box contains 30 letters. 15 for Jude and 15 for Sophia. There is one for each birthday until they turn 21. The letters are numbered and I want you to give them one on each birthday. Please, will you do that for me?"

This left them both in tears. Haley ran up to hug me as she nodded her head feverently.

"Yeas Brooke, we will. This is really nice of you." She answered.

"Thanks guys. I love you all."


	27. Chapter 27

It was December now... the month I was to supposedly die. As the weather got cooler, my health got weaker.

I sat by the closed window covered in a layer of thick blankets as I stared outside the window as the snow cleared any trace of colour that could be seen.

Peyton and I had once built an awesome snow fort, back when we were kids. It had a slide and a tunnel. We had laid in it all day wondering how our lives would change. Never had either of us imagined that they would change in such drastic ways.

It is funny how we always map out our lies. Education Degree University And then life gets in the way and in a fraction of a second, it all gets swept away from under your feet as if you were tiny grains of sand being washed away by the majestic waves of the ocean. Just like the ocean, the waves come to your feet to greet you. They give you that tingling feeling and they leave just soon enough, leaving you waiting there for more. People too come and go. Yes you do wait for more, to feel the chill the cold water brings to your bones, but you never meet the same wave again. You do meet new people along the way, until it falls into a pattern. You may try to resort to logic and reasoning, to prove that this is the way life is supposed to go, however, just as each wave cools you down and leaves you with that chill until another wave gets you colder and reaches a point higher than your toes, each person you meet in your journey leaves you with a sort of coolness as well. It is up to you whether to consider it or just wait for the next wave to satisfy you. However, the truth is, every drop of that water counts.

Haley just walked in there, breaking my tirade of thoughts.

"Hey bud, here is some hot cocoa for you. It is getting really cold."

"Thanks Haley. You are awesome." I eyed it hungrily as the hot liquid poured down my throat.

"So, is it really December 11? Tomorrow the twins will be seven!"

"Yeah... they are so excited for their birthday party."

"Yeah. I know."

The day flew by. The next day came sooner than I thought it would. I ran up to the twins room as I jumped on their beds to wake them up.

"Happy Birthday!" I yelled as they woke up with twinkling eyes and a mischievous grin on their faces.

"Come here! You two get seven kisses each! And one for good luck!"

I gave them both their kisses and their birthday presents. They both got matching golden lockets. Sophia could wear hers as a necklace, whereas Jude could use his as his key chain or wear it on a long chain. They both held the picture that Peyton had clicked during our vacation at the Summer House. The black and white one as I hugged them with all the love I could possibly muster up in that fleeting moment of precious time. These were things they could use and remember even after I died, the last birthday gift they got from their mom. Besides that, they most definitely got toys and other things.

"Come on. Get ready for school you guys!"

"Okay momma. But only if you pick us up in the afternoon."

"Umm... alright Judie. I will most definitely do so. I cross my heart!"

It was time. I hadn't driven in a very long time. However, this was such a simple request put forward by my kids. I had to fulfill it.

As I put the car into gear, I spoke to myself, trying to calm myself down. The car was moving, but I felt a sort of stillness. Deep down in my heart, I felt a bad creepy feeling looming up. Although I had the heater on, a sort of coolness loomed up.

Within the blink of an eye, that chill or that tingle spread throughout my body as my vision blackened and...

 _Terrible ending? Woops! This actually is sort of the last chapter... But don't worry, its not over, there is an epilogue waiting for you which will explain it all._


	28. Author's Note

Okay so... I actually wrote this story a long time ago ... Been a few years. And when i finished it, the epilogue ended on a sad note. In which Brooke died.

Now, I have a twin sister who was very cross when she read it all that time ago. And a mad Twin isn't a very pretty sight! Trust me! She is a sucker for happy endings and demanded i make Brooke live one way or another. She literally brainstormed ideas and sat on my head until i wrote her a second ending. Just for her!

I said i believe in reality and reality isn't always warm, fuzzy and happy.

She said, " Reality isn't always happy, so people rely on books for happy endings. Don't ruin stories with your grim realities!" Or something like that, on those lines...

So, what i am trying to say is that this book as two endings and You guys get to choose which one goes!

After this rather long note, i will put up both the endings and Your votes and comments decide which one stays! Looking forward to hear from you guys!

Ps- Also, I do have a sequel to the story, based on ending 2. It is entitled 'Hope to Die' and revolves around Sophia and Jude as teenagers aged 16... Right around the time of the epilogue.

So please let me know all that you guys want! Will be a great help!

Lots of Love

Vinantee!


	29. Epilogue

_Sophia_

"Good Morning Sophia! Happy Sweet Sixteen!" my Aunt Haley said as she gave me a warm hug.

"Hi Aunt Haley! Letter!" I yelled.

"What letter?" she played with me.

"Oh come on... you know what I mean... Mom's letter!" she smiled as she handed it to me with a cup of Double Fudge Sunday Surprise.

That day, as she came to pick us up, my mom got into a car crash because her Cancer began playing with her brain again. She was put into a coma and she died the very next day. It was as if she gave Jude and me a birthday present just by surviving that one extra day. We miss her every day. She was inspiring and all my Aunts and Uncles can't get through their day without missing her and telling Jude and me some story about her. We often look through her albums and yearbooks during family dinners and she has become a part of Grace before dinner as well.

Since that day, Jude and I were formally adopted by Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan. We live with them and Jamie who is our older brother, but they gave us the key to our old house next door. I often go into my mom's room. Feel her things which are kept exactly the way she left them nine years ago. Her study, which gives me the inspiration to become a fashion designer, just like her. I did make it to become the cheerleading captain.

Jude has his own ways of missing mom. Ever since she passed away, he became insanely protective about me, the only family left. Although he puts up a brave exterior, only I know my twin brother, he misses her too much to admit it. Our house is exactly the same as mom left it and if I move anything from its place, he gets furious. Sometimes, I even find him in her room, looking for clarity.

On our thirteenth birthday, mom finally told us about our so called father in her letter. She tried to remember the nicest times she had with him so that we wouldn't be angry at what he did to her. But truth be told, it disgusts me and Jude is very glad that he is dead. We could have wound up with him otherwise! Weird!

Anyway, as I held the cup of coffee, which my Aunt Haley says that still never tastes like the one my mom used to make, I left the house and went to my own one where I found Jude.

"Hey brother, Happy Birthday!"

"You too sis! You look so much like mom now." I blushed as my dimples came in show as we hugged each other and stared at the letters as we decide to open them.

She was so sweet. She took care of everything and she loved us so much.

"Jude, I miss her so much. I wish she were here." I spoke up as I snuggled into his huge frame.

"Me too sis. She would have been so proud of you and how you are managing everything."

I pulled out the locket which my mom had given me on the last birthday we spent together as I rubbed my fingers against the engraving which held my name. I opened it and gave it a long hard stare, until I shut my eyes, trying to connect with her, to feel one with her and find her within me.

We sat by the pool as we took out the letter from the envelope to find our mom's neat cursive handwriting. As kids, we had tried to find the box of letters that mom left with Auntie Haley, but she was really good at hiding it. It was torturing to wait for a year until we heard from mom, but that one letter had enough impact to make the year go by...

 _Dearest Sophia,_

 _Happy Birthday! I cannot believe that my little baby girl is sixteen! You were so cute and little the last time I saw you, but I am sure that you must have grown up to be a beautiful young woman, just like your Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton._

 _Baby, I really wish I could be here with you right now. Hug you and see you become a rebellious teenager as I would fuss over the clothes you chose to wear or your guy crushes, See you get your driver's license. But I am sure that Hales is doing a fine job at that. Wow! My babies have really grown big._

 _Anyway, when I was your age, my parents were never around to give me love either, I think that you are old enough to understand this now. So, I turned into the worst possible version of myself. I tried to drown away my loneliness with boys and parties, but I need you to know that it wasn't the solution. It only left me more miserable. So, if you are feeing lonely and you want love, please open up to your family. They are here to help you, no matter what. This family is going to stick by your side through thick and thin. When I was a teenager, every time I found myself in a mess, I used to shut myself out completely and not let anybody inside. If things got worse, I used to run away. But now, when I look down upon it, I realize that what I did was the stupidest thing to do. My friends were there to help me, and I want you to know that._

 _Sophia, you need to understand this. You are a kind, brave and beautiful girl. Don't let that spark die in you just because I am not here. I will always be by you, guiding your way. No matter what, you are going to find me inside._

 _Ever since you were young, you were beautiful, brave and talented. An innocent baby girl who loved to run up to me for hugs. Sophia, since then I knew that you were meant for greatness. Soar high honey! Be the eagle that you are. Don't be afraid to chase your dreams, when you fix your mind to it, they are bound to happen with a little hard work. Feel the wind in your face, every few times, and you will hear me in the wind. They give answers. Go wild, have fun! Be happy and love your brother._

 _I think God blessed me with twins only because he wanted you to look after each other. So be together always._

 _There is one other thing you should know. Somebody great once told your Aunt Peyton, Every song has a coda, a final movement. Whether it fades out or crashes away. Every song ends, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?_

 _Lastly, I love you Sophia. No matter what. Even the sky is too short no mark it. I am always here to help you and I miss you honey... Always and Forever._

 _As the sun has to set,_

 _People too come and go._

 _But that is no reason to fret,_

 _The river too gets polluted if you stop its flow._

 _Love always,_

 _Mom._

As soon as the letter ended, I burst into tears. It was as if my mom was right here with me. Her words were deep, intricate and thoughtful. Even though she had been gone for nine years, she knew exactly what the things that were bothering me just then and she provided me with a solution for everything. She was truly the greatest.

"Jude, I miss her. I miss her so so much. I want her to be here with me right now! Jude get her back for me. Please do something!" I was hysterical and I was crying like a lunatic. "Jude, you have always got me whatever i wanted, whenever I have. Please, i am begging you, get mom back for me. Please bring her back. I promise I wont mess up and get into trouble. You wont have to come save me. I promise!"

Jude held me in his strong arms as his hand played with my hair as if he was trying to calm me down.

"Hey Sophia, do you know how mom's letter to me ended?"

I shook my head feverishly as I was unable to speak. My throat felt so clogged up.

Jude looked up towards the sun as he answered.

" _Dearest Jude_

 _Wow, you must be a grown man now. All tall and handsome! Sixteen is a really important year in your life. I hope that you are doing well without me._

 _Honey, you have reached an age where you will get rebellious. You will find your friends more important than your family and that is okay. However, I need you to choose your friends wisely. You have to be sensible when it comes to choosing friends and be able to clearly distinguish between right and wrong._

 _The outer world is a scary place, no doubt. It will try to influence you and steer you towards the wrong path. But, you don't need to feel scared as you have your family to help you along the way._

 _Jude I need you to know that it is okay to let out your emotions and feelings, whatever they may be. All of those pent up inside doesn't help at all. You have a family, talk to them. They are here to help you. Each and every one of them._

 _Talk to Lucas. He loves you like you are his own kid. He will be here for you. Honey, you don't need to be scared of anything, because they are here for you and they are here only to guide you!_

 _Even if something goes wrong, they won't stop loving you. They will stick by your side every step of the way. That's what they are for._

 _You know what, as a kid, I used to be scared as I had parents who despised me. When I grew older, I was left alone for a few years, that was when we lived in New York and along that time, I developed Monophobia._

 _However, Cancer never scared me. Whatever would go wrong, the world no longer scared me. It didn't feel deep and dark anymore as if it was made to engulf me in its darkness. Do you know why?_

 _This was only because I had all I could ever desire for, Lucas, my best friends, and my two lives. Your sister Sophia and You!_

 _Lastly, there is one other thing you should know. Somebody great once told your Aunt Peyton, Every song has a coda, a final movement. Whether it fades out or crashes away. Every song ends, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?_

 _The world may seem scary and dark,_

 _Twisted turns are a part of life._

 _But don't be so busy trying to make your mark,_

 _That everything becomes a strife._

 _Love Always,_

 _Mom"_

Jude held me close as I continued to cry and we sat with our legs in the pool water. We sat there together as the sun rose higher into the sky, feeling her presence with us as if she was smiling down at us feeling proud. I truly loved her and wished that she could be here with me so that I could never let her go. However, because of her letter, I knew that she had never let go of me and she was right there, holding my hand... Always.


	30. Chapter 28 (Ending 2)

I woke up to the sounds of buzzing and beeping. Hey, what's wrong? Why does Heaven sound so funny? Heaven! Am I dead? Wait, what had happened? Something bad had definitely happened. Ow! My head hurt so badly. I tried lifting my hand to place it on my aching head, but I felt too weak to lift it up.

Why did Paradise seem so funny? Just then my vision caught focus. Whitewashed room? Okay... something is definitely odd, because this doesn't seem like bouncy clouds and palaces with angels strumming music on harps.

Just then Dr. Chase walked into the room. Chase? In heaven? How did he get here?

"Brooke! You woke up! It is so good to see you finally wake up." His eyes were gleaming. They had the sparkle which I see in Jude's eyes when I allow him to eat an extra scoop of ice-cream on weekdays.

"Jude! Sophia! Where are they? How are they? What is going on?"

Ouch! There goes my head again!

"Brooke, I need you to relax. First, I need to tell you about some miracle. You were in a car crash. Your car collided with a truck. You know you weren't supposed to drive in your condition. However, that is actually the best thing that happened to you.

When you crashed, a rod pierced through your skull and entered your brain. Normally, this is fatal. However, you are very special. You were positioned in such a way, that the rod pierced directly through your skull and to the tumor that stopped the rod from going anywhere near your brain cells. The rod made your cancer move and it moved in such a way that we were able to remove it completely! Yes Brooke, You are Cancer Free! Of course, you will have to keep getting tested every now and then to make sure that it doesn't return, but your follow- ups seem pretty good. With the previous chemo and radiation, the Cancer had stopped multiplying and with that rod, it became removable. It was as if God wanted to give you a second chance at life!"

I just stared at him the whole time as he spoke at length. This was odd and unimaginable!

"Jude and Sophia saved me! If they wouldn't have made me go pick them up, I would have died. They saved my life!" Heavy tears started dripping down my cheeks as everything started to make more sense.

"Chase! Where are they? Get them to me! Fast!" I clutched at his hand frantically as I begged him to get them to me.

"Alright. Let me call Lucas. The kids are with him. You know, he hasn't left your side at all, ever since we got you here. And that has been more than three weeks. He refuses to leave your side all day and sleeps here at night. God, I am glad that you finally woke up. He seriously needs a bath now! He had begun stinking!"

I laughed as Dr. Chase called him up. I could practically see him jumping and yelling through the phone as he dashed to the hospital.

Ten minutes later, the twins lay on the bed with me as I stroked their heads gently. Lucas kept playing with my free arm. For the longest time, no one spoke anything. It was as if all of this was a dream and if any of us broke the silence, it would shatter to pieces and leave us heart- broken.

I could hear Sophia whimper softly as she snuggled further into my chest. Jude did the same, with the fear of being left out.

After what felt like an eternity, Lucas finally spoke up.

"Brooke, I love you! I cannot lose you again! I want you to be in my life and now that you survived this Cancer, I can't help but feel that this was God giving me a second chance to be with you. So Brooke, now, do you think I am worthy enough of calling you my wife?"

I was speechless, Lucas was on one knee as he pulled out the ring that I loved so much. Keith and Karen's wedding ring.

I gazed at it for a really long time as Luke impatiently waited for an answer.

"Yes!" I spoke up.


	31. Epilogue (Ending 2)

"Mom! Where is my blue skirt!? I need to wear it for Sienna's Party!" Sophia screamed from her room.

"It is in my room honey. Check the closet. All the laundry went there!" I yelled from the kitchen.

The kids were sixteen now! Lucas and I were happily married and he had moved in with us. We were now a typical happy family.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me from behind.

"Hey! Miss me much?" Lucas asked.

"Luke!" I yelled happily.

Just then, we heard a loud bang from upstairs.

"Sophia!" I yelled as Lucas and I ran upstairs to see what had gone wrong. Jude ran out of his room as well.

She had fallen onto the floor with a crash as she stumbled on some lose floorboards.

"Ow!" she moaned, as Lucas helped her up and checked her knee of any scrapes or bleeding.

I just stood there, my face as white as a ghost.

"Mom, what's wrong? You don't look too good." Jude said from the corner of the room.

I didn't answer but began pulling off the wooden panels. My family just kept staring at me weirdly.

Just then, I found the object of my pursuit.

"Aha!"

It was a large round box. It was black in colour and it had dated with time.

"Mom, what's that?" Sophia asked from the bed.

"Come here honey! This box roughly has my entire life in it!"

It was true. That box contained almost all my memories. There were pictures, letters that I had exchanged with Lucas in high school, my Cancer wig and so much more.

"Whoa Brooke! These are letters that I wrote to you in high school! I can't believe that you preserved all of this. I mean, look at how you Haley and Peyton look in this picture! Whoa! The road mix on our trip to Honey Grove to save Mouth! That was an adventure I won't ever forget!"

"Dad! Can you talk in American please!?" Jude asked.

Lucas shrugged as he began explaining some things that he had just said.

However, there was something else at the bottom of the box that caught my eye.

I removed a box of letters. They had accumulated some dust, but still seemed fresh.

"Soph, Jude. Come here. Let me show you something." I handed them both letter number 16.

"Remember the time I had Cancer?"

"Yeah, weren't we kids back then? You guys don't talk about that time much." Sophia answered.

"Well, at that time, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't survive. So I had written each of you fifteen letters. Starting from age seven to age twenty- one. Your Aunt Haley was supposed to give you one letter on each birthday.

However, I am so happy that you didn't have to go through that and I could be her with you today to love you and guide you." My hazel eyes sparkled as silver tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Mom, can we read them?" Sophia asked me.

I nodded my head as I asked them to go ahead and read them.

 _Dearest Sophia,_

 _Happy Birthday! I cannot believe that my little baby girl is sixteen! You were so cute and little the last time I saw you, but I am sure that you must have grown up to be a beautiful young woman, just like your Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton._

 _Baby, I really wish I could be here with you right now. Hug you and see you become a rebellious teenager as I would fuss over the clothes you chose to wear or your guy crushes, See you get your driver's license. But I am sure that Hales is doing a fine job at that. Wow! My babies have really grown big._

 _Anyway, when I was your age, my parents were never around to give me love either, I think that you are old enough to understand this now. So, I turned into the worst possible version of myself. I tried to drown away my loneliness with boys and parties, but I need you to know that it wasn't the solution. It only left me more miserable. So, if you are feeing lonely and you want love, please open up to your family. They are here to help you, no matter what. This family is going to stick by your side through thick and thin. When I was a teenager, every time I found myself in a mess, I used to shut myself out completely and not let anybody inside. If things got worse, I used to run away. But now, when I look down upon it, I realize that what I did was the stupidest thing to do. My friends were there to help me, and I want you to know that._

 _Sophia, you need to understand this. You are a kind, brave and beautiful girl. Don't let that spark die in you just because I am not here. I will always be by you, guiding your way. No matter what, you are going to find me inside._

 _Ever since you were young, you were beautiful, brave and talented. An innocent baby girl who loved to run up to me for hugs. Sophia, since then I knew that you were meant for greatness. Soar high honey! Be the eagle that you are. Don't be afraid to chase your dreams, when you fix your mind to it, they are bound to happen with a little hard work. Feel the wind in your face, every few times, and you will hear me in the wind. They give answers. GO wild, have fun! Be happy and love your brother._

 _I think God blessed me with twins only because he wanted you to look after each other. So be together always._

 _There is one other thing you should know. Somebody great once told your Aunt Peyton, Every song has a coda, a final movement. Whether it fades out or crashes away. Every song ends, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?_

 _Lastly, I love you Sophia. No matter what. Even the sky is too short no mark it. I am always here to help you and I miss you honey... Always and Forever._

 _As the sun has to set,_

 _People too come and go._

 _But that is no reason to fret,_

 _The river too gets polluted if you stop its flow._

 _Love always,_

 _Mom._

 _Dearest Jude_

 _Wow, you must be a grown man now. All tall and handsome! Sixteen is a really important year in your life. I hope that you are doing well without me._

 _Honey, you have reached an age where you will get rebellious. You will find your friends more important than your family and that is okay. However, I need you to choose your friends wisely. You have to be sensible when it comes to choosing friends and be able to clearly distinguish between right and wrong._

 _The outer world is a scary place, no doubt. It will try to influence you and steer you towards the wrong path. But, you don't need to feel scared as you have your family to help you along the way._

 _Jude I need you to know that it is okay to let out your emotions and feelings, whatever they may be. All of those pent up inside doesn't help at all. You have a family, talk to them. They are here to help you. Each and every one of them._

 _Talk to Lucas. He loves you like you are his own kid. He will be here for you. Honey, you don't need to be scared of anything, because they are here for you and they are here only to guide you!_

 _Even if something goes wrong, they won't stop loving you. They will stick by your side every step of the way. That's what they are for._

 _You know what, as I kid, I used to be scared as I had parents who despised me. When I grew older, I was left alone for a few years, that was when we lived in New York and along that time, I developed Monophobia._

 _However, Cancer never scared me. Whatever would go wrong, the world no longer scared me. It didn't feel deep and dark anymore as if it was made to engulf m in its darkness. Do you know why?_

 _This was only because I had all I could ever desire for, Lucas, my best friends, and my two lives. Your sister Sophia and You!_

 _Lastly, there is one other thing you should know. Somebody great once told your Aunt Peyton, Every song has a coda, a final movement. Whether it fades out or crashes away. Every song ends, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?_

 _The world may seem scary and dark,_

 _Twisted turns are a part of life._

 _But don't be so busy trying to make your mark,_

 _That everything becomes a strife._

 _Love Always,_

 _Mom._

Sophia lunged onto my as she gave me a tight hug.

"I love you mom! I love you so so much! Thanks for being right here, like this with us!"

"Yes Princess. I know. I love you to my angel. I will always love you no matter what. I am right here for you sweetheart and I am not going anywhere."

I rubbed circles along her back as I tried to calm her down when i heard her sniffle.

We stayed there hugging for a few minutes as we took out the time to appreciate each other and thank God to give us each other in our lives. Usually, we take the best people in our lives for granted as we think that they will never leave us. However, everybody has to leave someday. Some sooner than the others. We do not know our destiny. So we should try to remind all of those that we care for dearly about how our lives are incomplete without them.

So well, that was my story.

I went from scared and broken to strong and fierce. The world no longer scared me.

And this was only because I had all that I could ever desire for, Lucas, my best friends and my two lives, Jude and Sophia! And I was going to be there for them... Always.


End file.
